Buscando una señal
by peste21
Summary: Un par de rechazos en un mismo día y un Akuma a la fuga. Ladybug y Chat Noir sabían que esa semana no había sido afortunada para ninguno de los dos, y aún así, la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien nuevo les daría un nuevo comienzo.
1. Un clavo saca otro clavo

Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece

* * *

 _ **[Buscando una señal]**_

 _[cap 1: un clavo saca otro clavo]_

Marinette nunca sintió un sabor tan amargo, ni un vacío tan grande como en aquel breve instante. Sin embargo, ella luchó por no desmoronarse, pues deseaba conservar la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

— Lo lamento mucho, Marinette — dijo Adrien con gesto preocupado. Al verlo, Marinette sintió nauseas, pues la mortificaba pensar que de ahí en adelante él no sentiría más que lástima hacía ella.

— No tienes por que hacerlo — respondió Marinette dirigiéndole una pequeña y falsa sonrisa — tu no tienes la culpa — concluyó. En ese momento, Adrien dio un paso hacía adelante y tomó su hombro.

— No quiero que te sientas mal. Si tu lo deseas, podemos caminar hacía tu casa. Sé que aún podemos ser amigos— dijo Adrien con la voz temblorosa. El muchacho dio un segundo paso hacía adelante y trató de tomar la tira de la maleta que colgaba del hombro de Marinette para ayudarle a cargarla. Sin embargo, ella se retiró de su alcance y le impidió hacerlo.

— Por supuesto que deseo que sigamos siendo amigos— respondió Marinette — pero no creo que aún me encuentre lista para pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Lo mejor será que me vaya — dijo la chica quien se dio media vuelta para evitar seguir enfrentándose a la mirada triste y preocupada de Adrien.

Marinette caminó hacía la panadería mientras que lloraba silenciosamente. El camino del colegio hacía su casa nunca le pareció tan largo como en aquella ocasión. Ella tenía el corazón roto, por lo que el dolor y la humillación se entremezclaban con los recuerdos. Y aún así, Marinette no se arrepentía de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Adrien Agreste, puede que las cosas no hubieren marchado como ella lo deseaba, pero aún así, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, tras dejar salir todo aquello que había escondido desde que lo conoció.

— Hola querida ¿cómo estuvo la escuela? — preguntó su mamá mientras que reacomodaba las bandejas de pasteles en las estanterías de la panadería.

— Bien, mamá — respondió Marinette. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sabine se fue enseguida, por lo que la chica intuyó que ella debió notar sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas.

— ¿Problemas con los estudios? — preguntó Sabine.

— No realmente — contestó Marinette dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Sabine le respondió el gesto, por lo que la chica intuyó que su mamá lo había comprendido todo.

— No te pongas triste, Marinette — murmuró Tikki una vez se encontraron las dos solas en la habitación. Ella no tuvo fuerzas para responderle, así que se limitó a darle una suave sonrisa.

La tarde pasó de una manera casi letárgica, entre tarea atrasada y proyectos de diseño en los que deseaba trabajar. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó la noche, Marinette se despojo de su viejo y aburrido "yo" y se trasformó en Ladybug. No había momento en el que se sintiera más libre que en el que llevaba puesto su llamativo traje rojo con pecas. Ella se deshacía de todas sus inseguridades y dejaba de ser la chica simplona a la que Adrien Agreste había rechazado aquella misma tarde.

Marinette saltó de tejado en tejado al tiempo que se alejaba cada vez más del corazón turístico de la ciudad y se adentraba en uno de los círculos industriales que la circundaban. Personalmente, ella no disfrutaba pasar tiempo en aquella área a semejante hora de la noche, después de todo, seguía siendo muy joven, pero no le quedaba más remedio, ya que la pista del Akuma los llevaba a aquel punto de la ciudad.

Las calles oscuras pasaban una tras otra, mientras que el rancio olor de algunos depósitos de basuras que se juntaban en los callejones la mareaban. Marinette tuvo mucho cuidado de no acercarse a ninguno de ellos, ya que muchos pertenecían a fabricas de ese sector y podrían contener residuos industriales peligrosos. De repente, una sombra pasó a su lado, por lo que sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para el ataque, en tanto sus dedos se cerraban apretando fuertemente su yoyo.

— Hola mi "lady" — susurró una suave y escurridiza voz en su oído.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette de una forma inusualmente brusca en tanto se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Chat Noir cayó del techo, al tiempo que se apoyaba en su bastón con mucha gracia, sin dejar de dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa.

— Solo quería darte una sorpresa— Bromeó. Marinette no entendió a que se debió su reacción, solo sabía que se encontraba molesta como nunca, y aquel pobre sujeto frente a ella era él único con quien podría desquitarse.

— Hemos sido un equipo por cerca de un año, y no puedo creer que aún no comprendas cuanto me molesta que no tomes en serio nuestro trabajo. Sin embargo, hay un Akuma suelto ahora mismo en la ciudad, no sabemos que daños pueda ocasionar, pero a ti parece no importarte. Este no es momento para bromear — dijo la chica en un tono firme. Chat Noir dejó de sonreír e irguió su postura para evitar que ella pensara que no tomaba sus palabras en serio.

— Lo lamento mi "lady", te prometo que no volverá a suceder — dijo Chat Noir calmadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no era estúpido, él sabía perfectamente que no era el momento para hacerse el gracioso, pues pocas veces había visto a Ladybug tan molesta como en aquella ocasión. Su mente repasó una y otra vez los eventos de los últimos días y pronto encontró la razón. Jamás habían tardado tanto en capturar un Akuma. Normalmente, cuando uno de estos seres se mostraba, su ataque era tan fuerte que su presencia no pasaba de desapercibida, y Chat Noir y su compañera tenían la situación controlada en un par de horas. Sin embargo, ya había pasado cerca de una semana y no podían capturar a este sujeto.

— ¿ Viste algo sospechoso al venir hacía aquí? — preguntó Ladybug al tiempo que observaba hacía la calle desde una de las azoteas. Chat Noir quien se hallaba junto a ella se apresuró a contestar.

— No — respondió Chat Noir — las calles parecen vacías, aunque me pareció ver a un par de pandilleros dos cuadras más abajo, eso no es extraño, después de todo, por aquí hay un par de fabricas abandonadas, pero no hay rastros del Akuma — comentó.

Adrien permaneció en silencio mientras que veía a la chica a su lado inspeccionar el paisaje con una mirada seria y casi calculadora, estaba claro que se encontraba pensando en los últimos días. Aquel lunes, un par de noticieros reportaron una serie de ataques en aquella zona. El culpable, tan solo abordaba a su victima y succionaba su energía, dejándolo en una especie de estado comatoso en la mitad de uno de los callejones de aquel barrio.

El primer día, encontraron dos personas, el segundo día, otras dos. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes que Ladybug se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un patrón establecido, ya que las cuatro victimas trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Adrien había escuchado a su papá nombrar a aquella empresa, pues eran los encargados de desarrollar los aromas para los perfumes de su línea de modas. Por lo que Gabriel Agreste fue el primero en resentir un posible cierre.

— No puedo creer que el director no hubiera querido cerrar la perfumería por algunos días— dijo Ladybug molesta. — está poniendo en riesgo a todos.

— Pronto será navidad, y será la época de mayores ventas, deben prepararse — comentó Adrien repitiendo de memoria las palabras que había escuchado de su papá en varías ocasiones.

— ¡Entonces, eso es más importante que la seguridad de las personas! — exclamó Ladybug subiendo el tono de voz.

— No estoy diciendo que yo esté de acuerdo con esta decisión, tan solo dije que entiendo porque actúan de esa manera — explicó Adrien para quien era cada vez más obvio que Ladybug quería buscar pelea aquella noche. Al parecer, su compañera estaba de un humor peor de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

— Lo lamento — dijo Ladybug — hoy no tuve un buen día, pero no tengo razón para desquitarme contigo — se disculpó la chica dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

— No hay problema— contestó Chat Noir, a quien realmente le hubiera gustado tener el coraje suficiente para preguntarle acerca de los problemas que la agobiaban. Sin embargo, él sabia que aquello no era inteligente, pues su compañera era celosa en lo que concernía a su identidad secreta, es más, aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que la había visto mezclar su vida privada con su trabajo como Ladybug.

— Me pregunto que clase de persona hay que ser para crearle problemas a una chica como tu — dijo Chat Noir tratando de parecer encantador. Ladybug se volteó hacía él y le dedicó una fuerte risotada.

— ¡Ha! Te apuesto lo que tu quieras a que si me conocieras en el mundo real y sin esta máscara, tu ni siquiera me notarías — comentó, con un toque de amargura en su voz.

— Eso no es cierto — se apresuró a discutir Chat Noir — yo jamás te pasaría por desapercibida.

— Si, si lo harías — afirmó Ladybug sin despegar su inquisitiva mirada de la calle. — pero eso no importa, tenemos que entrar al deposito de la perfumería— indicó su compañera en tanto sacaba su compacto, y le enseñaba un mapa en la diminuta pantalla.

— Tenemos que atravesar este corredor hasta llegar a las oficinas — dijo Ladybug — quiero buscar información, tengo el presentimiento de que el director sabe a la perfección a quien nos enfrentamos, pero nos oculta información.

— Posiblemente tiene miedo de que provoquemos un cierre en su fabrica cuando está tan cerca la temporada navideña — opinó Chat Noir.

— Eso fue lo mismo que yo pensé — asintió Ladybug sonriéndole.

Los dos chicos se siguieron el plan de Ladybug y se infiltraron en la fabrica evadiendo la seguridad, a través de una ventana que daba a una bodega subterránea. Ella le indicó el camino mientras que juntos subían las escaleras hasta las oficinas de la empresa. Chat Noir no se atrevió a preguntar nada, pero estaba claro para él que su compañera sabía muy bien lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, su curiosidad le ganó en cuanto vio el rotulo en uno de los cubículos.

— Recursos humanos — leyó Chat Noir confundido, al tiempo que Ladybug se las arreglaba para abrir el cerrojo del archivador — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando? — preguntó Adrien.

— Los registros de despidos — contestó Ladybug — los Akumas se activan por los sentimientos negativos de las personas, y nada despierta más sentimientos negativos que un despido injusto— le explicó. Chat Noir sonrió al darse cuenta nuevamente de cuan inteligente era su compañera, pues aquel detalle era obvio, pero ella fue la única que pensó en ello.

— Buen punto — reconoció Adrien.

— ¡Aquí esta! — exclamó Ladybug en tanto sacaba un folio de la carpeta — mira esto, es un e mail impreso, dice que le dan la orden al jefe de recursos humanos para que adelantara los tramites del despido de Maria Dupont. Según esto, debieron despedirla el pasado lunes, justo el día en que los ataques comenzaron. — dijo la chica emocionada.

— ¿No hay más información? — preguntó Chat Noir quien no estaba seguro de que aquel correo fuera prueba suficiente de que a aquella mujer la hubieren despedido.

— Probablemente no han creado el archivo, aún es muy pronto. Por ahora, esta es nuestra única pista, el último despido ocurrió hace meses — dijo Ladybug en tanto sacaba su compacto y le tomaba una foto a la hoja de datos personales de María Dupont.

— Tiene lógica — asintió Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos. De repente, un sonido metálico los alertó, por lo que el par de súper héroes caminaron con mucho cuidado para ver de quien se trataba.

— Es tan solo un guardia de seguridad — dijo Adrien quien dejó salir un aliviado suspiro.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí —afirmó Ladybug.

Nuevamente, Chat Noir siguió a su compañera. Pero esta vez, no buscaron la bodega subterránea sino la ventana más alta que pudiera conducirlos hasta la azotea. Adrien continuó detrás de Ladybug hasta que llegaron nuevamente al exterior.

— Y ahora, ¿cuál es tu plan? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Mañana en la noche iré a hablar con la familia de María Dupont. En su hoja de registro decía que se encuentra casada, y también estaba su dirección. — comentó Ladybug mientras sacaba su compacto y ojeaba la foto que tomó minutos antes.

— Me temo que no podré acompañarte — dijo Adrien, quien aquel día tenía que asistir a una gala para presentar una de las nuevas líneas de accesorios de Gabriel Agreste.

— No hay problema, yo iré sola—dijo Ladybug seriamente. Adrien se la quedó mirando por un momento, era claro que aún seguía molesta por alguna misteriosa razón.

— El hecho de que no te pueda acompañar no significa que no te quiera — aseguró el muchacho. Adrien hubiera querido morderse la lengua por haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y preocupada.

— ¿Me quieres? — preguntó Ladybug.

— Sí— se atrevió a decir Chat Noir.

— Eso no es cierto — negó Ladybug, pero antes de que él pudiera contradecirla, ella continuó. — Tu no me quieres, lo que tu quieres es a este personaje ficticio que ves frente a ti, este reflejo que pasa las noches vestida de spandex rojo, mientras salta por los tejados de París. Pero, te aseguro que si conocieras a la verdadera "yo" , no serías capaz de notar siquiera mi existencia— dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo... — empezó Chat Noir sin hallar las palabras adecuadas. La respuesta de Ladybug a su improvisada declaración lo desarmó completamente.

— Chat, tu no me conoces, no sabes quien soy realmente — dijo la chica — y yo tampoco te conozco, tan solo he visto a quien se esconde detrás de la mascara, en cierto sentido, nada de esto es real.

— Para mi si lo es — se apresuró a reclamar Adrien — es más real que mi vida común y corriente. Tu no entiendes Ladybug, cuando tengo la máscara puesta puedo ser yo mismo, y soy libre. Para mi, esto es más real de lo que nunca será nada en el mundo.

— Puede que las cosas sean así para ti, pero para mi es muy diferente. Ladybug es una versión mejorada de mi misma. Si yo no llevara puesta mi máscara tu jamás te fijarías en mi — repitió la chica.

Adrien volvió a quedar desarmado, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer o que pensar ante semejante comentario. Bien parecía que ella tenía baja autoestima, o que era desgarradoramente realista.

— Chat, tal vez deberías buscar a alguien en el mundo real. Tu no tienes más que una especie de visión idealizada de mi, no conoces mis defectos, ni mis costumbres, esto no funcionaría.

— Pero yo te quiero a ti— insistió Chat.

— ¡Tu quieres a Ladybug, no a la verdadera yo! — dijo la chica subiendo el tono de voz.

— ¿Eso significa que no me darás una oportunidad? — preguntó Adrien quien sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido.

— No, mientras yo siga siendo Ladybug y tu Chat Noir, esto no sería real — dijo la chica suavemente. Adrien sintió un gran vacío en la boca en el estomago mientras que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, nunca se había visto tan triste y humillado.

— Perfecto— asintió Chat Noir sin poder disimular su molestia — ¿hay alguna razón por la que deba quedarme, o ya puedo irme a mi casa? — preguntó Adrien un poco más agresivamente de lo que había intentado escucharse.

— No parece que el Akuma vaya a atacar esta noche, supongo que podemos irnos a dormir — dijo Ladybug en un suspiro.

— Perfecto — asintió Adrien fríamente — hasta mañana mi lady.

Adrien no se tomó el trabajo de dedicarle una última mirada a su compañera antes de comenzar a saltar por los tejados de las casas. De repente, una pesada nocturno se hallaba cubierto de manchas que anunciaban una tormenta.

— No podía ser en peor momento — se quejó Chat Noir en un murmullo. Una gota se trasformó en cientos en cuestión de segundos, y Adrien maldijo su suerte, no solo había sido rechazado sino que ahora se encontraba completamente mojado en medio de uno de los barrios más feos de la ciudad, a tan solo unas horas de haber puesto una gigantesca barrera entre él y una de las personas que más apreciaba en su salón de su clase.

Chat Noir rió amargamente en voz baja, pues el destino tenía una curiosa manera de burlarse de él " _un rechazo por otro rechazo, supongo que estamos a mano_ " pensó con sarcasmo mientras se apresuraba sobre los techos de zinc. Adrien se apresuró, pues quería que aquel día acabara lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue dar un paso en falso sobre el metal y caer al piso.

El golpe se pudo contar entre los peores que hubiera sufrido en su vida, a pesar de que había tenido la dudosa suerte de caer dentro de uno de los tantos contenedores de basura que se encontraban en los callejones. Adrien sintió como un par de envases de vidrio se quebraban debajo de él, mientras que un fuerte olor le inundaba los sentidos.

— ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? — se preguntó el muchacho mientras que se ponía de pie con dificultad. Fue tan solo al abandonar el contenedor de basura que Adrien se dio cuenta de que una serie de cortaduras le adornaban la piel. Su traje parecía intacto a simple vista, pero él podía sentir las heridas escocerle por debajo de la ropa.

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó. Después, se apresuró a volver a los tejados con ayuda de su bastón. Adrien saltó por casi media hora, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las heridas le dolían cada vez más, casi como si le quemaran. Sus manos comenzaron a hincharse y su garganta a contraerse de tal forma que casi le costaba trabajo respirar.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que Adrien se diera cuenta de que no iba a poder llegar a su casa, tenía que parar a descansar, la pregunta era: ¿dónde?. Chat Noir reconoció la calle en la que se encontraba, allí vivían buena parte de sus amigos y compañeros de colegio, el problema era que no podía llegar a donde cualquier persona a mitad de la noche, vestido como un superhéroe.

— _Marinette…_ — pensó Adrien mientras miraba hacía la pastelería que aún permanecía abierta. Él sabía que aquella casa sería el refugio perfecto, Marinette ya conocía a Chat Noir, por lo que no se sorprendería de su presencia en aquel lugar, además, ella era lo suficientemente confiable para encargarse de él si es que se hallaba herido de gravedad. Sin embargo, él no podía pedirle ayuda tras haberla rechazado aquella misma tarde.

— _La rechazó Adrien, no Chat Noir_ —pensó el muchacho mientras que sentía que su garganta se contraía cada vez más. Adrien discutió con sigo mismo por un par de segundos más, hasta que el intenso dolor en las heridas y sus manos hinchadas le hicieron tomar una decisión apresurada.

Adrien golpeó la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Marinette, pero nadie abrió, por lo que decidió insistir una y otra vez, ya que no sabía cuanto más aguantaría. Justo cuando se encontraba listo para darse por vencido, una sombra caminó frente a la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

— Pero que… — comenzó Marinette quien no pudo contener la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a frente con Chat Noir. Adrien apenas pudo reparar en su apariencia, ella se encontraba vestida con una cómoda pijama rosada de pantalón adornada con flores , mientras que su cabello permanecía húmedo como si hubiera acabado de lavarlo.

— Hola princesa ¿puedo entrar? — preguntó Adrien quien hizo el mayor esfuerzo por mantener su encantadora sonrisa en pie mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

— Te vez muy mal, entra — dijo Marinette mientras le tomaba el brazo y lo conducía al interior de su habitación.

— Me parece que tienes el rostro hinchado — dijo Marinette inspeccionándolo con atención.

— Así es — afirmó Adrien mientras que se dejaba caer en el diván en el cuarto de la chica — caí sobre unos contenedores de basura industrial, algo en aquellas bolsas me causó una reacción alérgica. Por favor, princesa, dime que tienes un antihistamínico a mano. Lo que sea, pero que sirva para tratar las alergias — dijo el muchacho mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

— Lo mejor sería que tratara un médico — opinó la chica suavemente.

— No puedo ir a un médico, princesa. Nadie puede ver mi hermoso rostro, el público no podría sobrellevar tanta belleza — respondió Adrien bromeando con la garganta seca y voz carrasposa marcada por el dolor.

—No es momento para bromear, se nota que estás muy enfermo— dijo la chica mientras que ponía su mano sobre su frente — Mamá tiene unos cuantos en el botiquín. Ella también sufre de alergias — afirmó Marinette.

— Creo que me corté con algunos vidrios, siento como si las heridas me quemaran— se quejó Adrien.

— Tendrás que tomar una ducha puede que algo en tu piel te esté causando la alergia — dijo Marinette seriamente.

— No puedo hacerlo — negó Chat Noir alarmado — tus padres no pueden saber que me encuentro aquí, nadie puede hacerlo, tengo que proteger mi identidad — afirmó el muchacho mientras trataba de levantarse del diván. Adrien pensó en aquel momento que aquello había sido una mala idea, tan solo le crearía problemas a Marinette.

—Algo en aquellas bolsas de basura debió causarte la alergia — opinó la chica — Papá y mamá no se darán cuenta, ellos se encuentran abajo en la panadería, tienen un enorme pedido para mañana, son casi mil cupcakes decorados, trabajarán toda la noche.

Chat Noir bajó las escaleras con la ayuda de Marinette, hasta que llegaron al baño principal. Adrien entró a la pequeña habitación y se sentó en el borde de la tina, mientras fijaba su mirada de los azulejos blancos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel sitio no era tan elegante como su propia casa, en donde su baño privado tenía el doble de espacio del que compartía esta familia, pero nunca se había sentido tan agradecido como en aquella ocasión.

— Toma esto — dijo Marinette poniéndole un par de pastillas blancas en la mano y un vaso de agua. Adrien no dudó en tomarlas enseguida mientras que el liquido le ayudaba a despejar el incómodo sentimiento en la garganta.

— Voy a irme por un rato, volveré en diez minutos, aquí están las toallas — dijo señalando un armario junto al sanitario — por favor, date prisa — pidió la chica preocupada.

— No me tomará más de cinco minutos — dijo Adrien con voz cansada y una débil sonrisa. Marinette le respondió el gesto y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que ella pudiera dejarlo solo él volvió a llamarla — princesa, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Marinette casi fríamente.

— Queso.

— ¿De que clase? — volvió a preguntar.

— Camembert, si es posible — dijo Adrien sintiendo que abusaba de su gentileza.

— Dame un momento — contestó la chica, tras lo que dejó la habitación. Adrien se sorprendió al ver que ella tomó su extraña petición como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Plagg, es hora de descansar— susurró Chat Noir en tanto el kwami salía de su anillo, y él volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Adrien abrió la llave y se metió en la ducha rápidamente, mientras que dejaba que el agua tibia limpiara sus heridas. Marinette estaba en lo correcto, algo en su piel debía haberle causado aquella alergia, ya que el ardor cesó, en tanto las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto en su cansado cuerpo. Chat Noir levantó las manos y las observó con atención, dándose cuenta de que ya no se veían tan hinchadas y amoratadas como instantes antes. De repente, la advertencia de la chica lo sacó de su ensueño y se apresuró a vestirse.

— Plagg tienes que transformarme — dijo el muchacho.

— ¡Ha! Debes estar loco, necesito recargarme — comenzó el kwami mientras se estiraba perezosamente sobre el lavamanos, si Adrien no se hubiera encontrado tan nervioso y frentico por la posibilidad de ser descubierto, hubiera pensado que era una imagen muy graciosa.

— Esto no es una broma, Marinette volverá en cualquier momento. Yo necesito transformarme — repitió el muchacho.

— No, no lo haré si tu no me das un poco de camembert— se negó Plagg al tiempo que movía su gran cabeza de lado a lado.

— Eres un perezoso, ni siquiera usé mi poder y tu ya quieres llenarte de queso — se quejó Adrien quien en momentos como esos se preguntaba si Ladybug tendría los mismos problemas con su Kwami, pues el suyo no era más que un holgazán y glotón.

— Chat Noir — llamó Marinette desde la puerta — no escucho el agua correr, supongo que ya terminaste de bañarte, aquí está el camembert— dijo la chica amablemente.

— Gracias — respondió Adrien mientras hallaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir — ¿puedo comerlo en el baño, a solas? — preguntó. El muchacho crujió los dientes al darse cuenta de lo mal que se había escuchado aquello, era obvio que ella pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco. El silencio reinó por un par de agonizantes segundos, hasta que ella habló nuevamente.

— Claro, no hay problema, abre la puerta para que pueda entregártelo —respondió Marinette. Adrien entre abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasarle el plato de queso. Nuevamente, él se sorprendió al ver que ella tomaba todas sus excentricidades con la mayor naturalidad.

— Anda glotón, come todo lo que quieras— dijo Adrien mientras ponía el plato de queso en frente de Plagg.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que Adrien se encontrara nuevamente trasformado en Chat Noir y en el cuarto de Marinette, preparado para marcharse a acabar aquella tarea de química que no había logrado hacer durante la tarde y que se hallaba esperándolo en su escritorio.

— Muchas gracias princesa, me temo que hoy no pude ser el héroe de siempre, tu tuviste que salvarme — dijo Chat Noir con su elegante ademán, en tanto le tomaba la mano para besarla.

— No tienes que agradecerme — respondió Marinette mientras retiraba su mano antes de que los labios de Chat Noir lograran hacer contacto con su piel. — incluso los grandes héroes de París necesitan algo de ayuda de vez en cuando — dijo la chica en tanto le guiñaba el ojo.

Adrien le sonrió a Marinette, y en ese momento recordó el rechazo de aquella tarde, sus labios sonrosados y temblorosos, así como sus encantadores ojos azules, vibrantes por las lágrimas contenidas. En realidad, desde la primera vez que la vio, él había pensado que ella era completamente encantadora, y porque no decirlo, bastante guapa, pero la presencia de Ladybug, y la timidez crónica de Marinette eran factores decisivos para que él hubiera decidido rechazarla.

— Supongo que tienes razón — contestó Chat Noir. De repente, Adrien se percató de algo que se encontraba encima del escritorio de Marinette, se trataba del libro de química. Ella se encontraba haciendo la misma tarea que él no había podido terminar.

— ¿Ese es tu libro de química? — preguntó Chat Noir fingiendo inocencia en tanto se aproximaba al escritorio — que casualidad, es el mismo que utilizamos en mi escuela. Puede que no lo parezca, Princesa, pero detrás de esta misteriosa mascara hay una identidad secreta, soy guapo e inteligente, pero desafortunadamente no he terminado mi tarea — dijo Adrien quien confiaba en que toda aquella coquetería le ganaría un favor con la chica.

Marinette dio un paso hacía atrás, alejándose de él, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? — preguntó Marinette — ¿No estarás tratando de insinuar que quieres robar mi tarea, gato callejero? — dijo con la mayor de las desconfianzas.

— ¿Robar? ¿Yo? — preguntó Chat Noir haciéndose el ofendido — claro que no.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Qué me prestes el problem — insinuó Chat Noir nervioso. Adrien ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella lo abofetearía, no solo la rechazó, había abusado de su hospitalidad, sino que ahora deseaba copiar su tarea.

— No voy a dejar que copies mi tarea — negó Marinette rotundamente. Adrien se sintió desanimado, por su puesto, era demasiado pedir. Al parecer, aquella noche tendría que desvelarse si no quería sacar un cero al día siguiente — pero puedo explicarte como hacerla, si es que tienes tiempo. No tardaremos más que veinte minutos — dijo la chica.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mi? — preguntó Adrien sonriente.

— Por su puesto — asintió la chica mientras acercaba un segundo asiento a su escritorio — toma asiento — le indicó.

Chat Noir obedeció, y brevemente observó la pared a su alrededor. Ella tenía bocetos de vestidos y fotos de revistas pegadas, al igual que su papá quien tenía un tablero de corcho con imágenes a un lado de su escritorio, probablemente las usaban como fuente de inspiración. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención ver que parecía que ella recientemente había quitado algunos recortes, ya que aún quedaban restos de la cinta pegante sobre la pintura.

— Parece que estuviste redecorando recientemente — comentó Chat Noir señalando la pared. Adrien entendió de inmediato que había tocado un tema sensible, ya que ella se sonrojo.

— Qu- quería conseguir imágenes nuevas, las que tenía ya no me traen buenos recuerdos — tartamudeó.

—Si hay algo que no te hace feliz, entonces es mejor que lo dejes ir — opinó Adrien dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa.

— Posiblemente estés en lo cierto — sonrió Marinette. — ahora, es momento de comenzar con el problema 5 — indicó.

Tal y como ella le había prometido, la explicación no tardó más de veinte o quince minutos. Adrien no podía creer que no hubiera entendido algo que estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo. Era extraño, pero toda la escena parecía salida de una fantasía bizarra. Él jamás le había dado tantas pistas a un extraño acerca de su identidad secreta, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, se sentía a salvo con ella.

Marinette siempre lo inquietó. A menudo, Adrien había notado a aquella chica que bien parecía tener el valor y los principios suficientes para enfrentarse a la autodenominada reina de París, Chloe Bourgois. En realidad, ella era la única con el ingenio y la valentía necesarios para no dejarse amedrentar por la chica. Adicionalmente, poseía un talento envidiable, no solo para la moda, sino que contaba con la extraña capacidad de sobresalir en todo lo que se proponía, desde ser la presidenta de la clase, hasta ganar concursos de diseño, todo parecía fácil para ella. Pero la perfección de Marinette tenía un límite: ella era incapaz de comunicarse coherentemente con él.

Al principio, Adrien pensó que debía tratarse de una persona extremadamente dulce y tímida, pero con el paso del tiempo, y una vez conoció la forma en que ella interactuaba con los demás, pensó que probablemente todo era su culpa. Tal vez, a Marinette no le simpatizaba, y por alguna extraña razón, aquel pensamiento lo hacía sentir miserable. Probablemente una persona talentosa como aquella no pensaba que hubiera nada especial en alguien como él, quien solo tenía el dinero de papá y la capacidad de tomarse fotos cargadas de "Photoshop" para hacerlo ver mejor de lo que era en realidad. Él no tenía la menor idea de que se hallaba completamente equivocado.

Adrien sonrió al ver los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos de Marinette, mientras que ella explicaba y movía la mano que sostenía el lápiz sobre la hoja. Ella era encantadora, no de la misma manera misteriosa y mágica en la que lo era Ladybug, pero, pensar que hubiera alguien en el mundo que encontrara interesante a su simple y aburrido "yo" era halagador, ¿podría esa misma chica querer a Chat Noir? Aquella peligrosa pregunta comenzó a tomar más y más fuerza en su mente, aunque se debatía una y otra vez con sus sentimientos por su compañera de equipo. Y en aquel momento, las palabras de la heroína tuvieron sentido, en realidad, Adrien no sabía nada de ella, mientras que Marinette era más real.

— ¿Me estás poniendo atención, o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo? — preguntó Marinette molesta, y en un tono que le recordaba al que usaba Ladybug para reprenderlo.

— Lo lamento princesa— respondió Chat Noir.

Adrien se sentía hundirse en peligrosas y escurridizas arenas movedizas, solo esperaba encontrar la fuerza necesaria para querer salir de ellas.

* * *

Hola a todos, este fue el primer capitulo, me prometí a mi misma que no publicaría nada en esta sección, por lo que me había limitado a leer (y mucho) no quería escribir hasta que no hubiera acabado algo, pero al final decidí hacerlo, espero que les halla gustado. Algún comentario o amenaza de muerte, o lo que sea, todo es bien recibido. Adiós.


	2. Dudosas intenciones

**_[cap2: dudosas intenciones]_**

Marinette pasó cerca de media hora mirando el techo de su habitación antes de decidirse a empezar el día. No quería llegar al colegio, no quería enfrentarse a las preguntas de Alya, y sobre todo, no deseaba ver a la cara a Adrien Agreste. "Amigos" dijo él. Por su puesto, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, pues no sabía como iba a enfrentarlo después de lo del día anterior.

Tras mucho pensarlo, Marinette se levantó y comenzó su rutina diaria. No era que ella no quisiere su amistad, en especial, porque era uno de sus compañeros de curso, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo día tras día y fingir que no sentía nada por él, cuando en realidad seguía muy enamorada.

— No creo que llegue a olvidarlo pronto — murmuró Marinette para sí misma mientras terminaba de armar sus coletas.

— ¡Tienes que mantener la frente en alto, Marinette! — la animó Tkki — muchas personas han pasado por la misma situación, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada — continuó su Kwami.

— Lo sé — aceptó Marinette — pero es muy duro sentir el rechazo por sí mismo — concluyó.

— Esta es una prueba más, no será fácil, pero se que la sobrellevarás— insistió Tikki.

— Eso espero — suspiró la chica.

Marinette inició su camino de ida hacia la escuela, aunque apenas pudo despedirse de su familia, ya que Sabine y Tom se encontraban demasiado ocupados terminando la orden para aquella noche.

— Llamó en la madrugada, dijo que necesitaba quinientos pastelitos más — le explicó su madre al tiempo que corría por la cocina de un lado para otro, poniendo gran cantidad de ingredientes en la mezcladora industrial.

— ¿No podían negarse? —preguntó Marinette preocupada.

— Ni pensarlo, es nuestro pedido más grande en lo que va de este año, si logramos hacer esta entrega, pasaríamos a un nuevo nivel — respondió Tom emocionado.

— Todo estará bien— comentó Sabine en tono tranquilizador.

— Si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme — dijo Marinette antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la panadería.

Lentamente, Marinette avanzó por las calles que separaban su casa de la panadería. Normalmente, ella no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar el trayecto con calma, ya que casi siempre llegaba tarde a clase, pero gracias a la falta de sueño, levantarse no había sido un problema. De repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, por lo que se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

— Vaya, llegas temprano, eso es nuevo — Bromeó Alya.

— Hola — respondió Marinette mientras se frotaba el brazo casi compulsivamente.

— ¿Solo "hola"? — preguntó su amiga a manera de burla — creo que me debes más que eso — bromeó la chica. Marinette frunció el seño. Ella sabía que Alya se refería a su confesión.

— Realmente, no quiero hablar de eso — respondió Marinette. Una de las cualidades que más le agradaban de su mejor amiga era que no hacían falta muchas palabras para que ella le entendiese.

— ¿Qué se le va a hacer? — preguntó Alya casualmente — él no sabe lo que se pierde, ha de ser un pobre tarado por no darse cuenta — opinó. En otras circunstancias, Marinette hubiera reprendido a Alya por hablar de aquella manera, pero esas palabras le subieron la moral por alguna extraña o perversa razón.

— Gracias Alya — dijo Marinette suavemente.

— Pero que más da, cambiemos de tema — empezó nuevamente la chica — mira lo que encontré en las noticias esta mañana. — dijo Alya mientras levantaba el celular y se lo enseñaba a Marinette.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó la chica mientras ojeaba la pantalla. El mundo de Marinette se volvió gris en cuanto vio la terrible noticia frente a sus ojos. Habían encontrado un par de personas más, en el mismo estado comatoso en el que se hallaban las otras victimas. El articulo no decía gran cosa, apenas si narraba en donde las encontraron, y sus nombres. Marinette pensó que aquello podía ser una pista, así que envió el articulo a su correo desde el celular de Alya, con la esperanza de poder indagar mejor en el asunto.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alya al ver a su amiga pálida.

— Si— mintió Marinette.

En ese momento, las dos chicas llegaron al colegio, en donde una pequeña multitud se agolpaba en la entrada. Marinette apenas fue capaz de evadir la insistente mirada de Adrien Agreste quien se encontraba en la puerta del colegio, en lo alto de las escaleras y parecía no quitarle la vista de encima.

— Ese idiota. No le mataría tratar de hacerte las cosas más fáciles — opinó Alya quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta, y que peor aún, Marinette las había escuchado.

— Déjalo tranquilo, no es su culpa, probablemente piensa que no volveré a hablarle o algo por el estilo — opinó Marinette mientras ascendía por las escaleras de piedra.

— Hola Nino, hola Adrien — saludó Marinette.

— Hola

— Hola… — respondió Adrien ahogadamente, y sin quitarle la vista de encima a las dos chicas que pasaban por la puerta.

— Eso fue raro — opinó Alya.

— Demasiado raro — asintió Marinette quien no sabía si sentirse asustada o halagada por aquella insistente mirada.

Marinette trató de poner atención a la primera parte de la clase, pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente no se despegaba de los dos ataques de la noche anterior. Ella se sentía culpable. Después de todo, tanto Chat Noir como ella habían pasado un buen tiempo en aquel barrio, por lo que debieron notar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Por su puesto, ninguno se dio cuenta de nada, ya estaban demasiado distraídos con sus problemas personales como para prestarle atención a lo realmente importante. Ella sabía que habían vidas en juego, y que bajar la guardia solo era una forma de darle la ventaja a Papillon, para que siguiera regando sus monstruos por todo París.

— " _Esto no volverá a pasar"_ — pensó Marinette frustrada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella misma mañana Adrien Agreste había despertado después de una noche difícil y de poco sueño. Marinette y Ladybug ocupaban el primer lugar en sus pensamientos, las dos le negaban sentimientos que él quería desesperadamente. Marinette jamás podría volver a ser su amiga, sin que pesara entre los dos el fantasma de aquel rechazo. Pero, las cosas con Ladybug no presagiaban ser más fáciles, él no sabía como lograría mantener su frente en alto mientras siguieran siendo compañeros.

Las palabras de Ladybug retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez como si fueran una especie de mantra, pues ella tenía razón, tal vez, no estaba viendo la imagen completa en lo que se refería a la heroína. Probablemente, era otra muy diferente en la vida diaria.

— _Tal vez ya tiene novio_ — pensó su mente traicionera mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Ahora, estaba Marinette, la dulce y linda Marinette. Ella aparecía frente a sus ojos ofreciéndole todo lo que su compañera de equipo no parecía dispuesta a darle, pero aún así, él no la quería. Adrien no dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a hacerlo, pero, por ahora, aquello no era la realidad.

— _Esto no está bien. Tu sabes que sólo te sientes interesado por Marinette debido a que Ladybug te dijo que buscaras a una persona en tu vida real antes de intentar ir tras ella nuevamente. Marinette no merece que pienses en ella como un simple remplazo, ella es más que eso_ — se dijo Adrien quien se hallaba dándole los últimos toques a su cabello

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó Plagg burlonamente mientras flotaba al lado de su cabeza — Oh… ya entiendo, estás confundido porque ahora te gusta la chica de la panadería. Vaya, que corazón tan voluble, un día me dice que ama a una, y en un par de horas se ve tentado por otra. — bromeó el Kwami.

Adiren crujió los dientes al escuchar aquello, ya que Plagg había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y tocado el centro de sus dudas. No era que aún "le gustara" Marinette, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella siempre lo había atraído un poco, ya que era linda y su carácter dulce, pero ahora su presencia era más confusa que nunca, no podría siquiera soportar verla sin plantearse la posibilidad de buscar en ella la persona que Ladybug le dijo que debía encontrar.

Mientras desayunaba a solas, Adrien prefirió leer el periódico en su Tablet antes que enfrentarse al hecho de que no tenía nadie con quien hablar, y fue allí donde descubrió la aterradora noticia: el akuma había dejado un par de victimas más, justo en las narices de Chat Noir y Ladybug. Adrien frunció el seño preocupado mientras que seguía bajando por la pantalla. La noticia era escueta, pero lo suficiente para preocuparle, en especial, porque aquella noche no podría acompañarla, tenía que asistir a una de las galas de Gabriel Agreste, y contradecirlo no era una posibilidad.

En aquel instante, Adrien se topó con su propia cara en uno de los anuncios del diario, o lo que parecía ser su propia persona después de haber sido sometido a una sesión de maquillaje de una hora y un buen tratamiento de Photoshop. La visión de sus pómulos inhumanamente hundidos, y sus músculos bien formados lo hizo casi reírse de sí mismo, ya que era imposible alcanzar semejante aspecto con lo delgado que era. Adrien siguió las noticias mientras trataba de pasar el mal sabor que le había dejado aquella fotografía. Realmente odiaba tener que mantener su mente ocupada tonterías, más aún, cuando habían tantas cosas importantes en las que enfocarse.

—Adrien — llamó Nathalie desde la entrada del comedor. — te esperan en la entrada, si no te apresuras se te hará tarde — le advirtió. Adrien le agradeció, se levantó, y se preparó a enfrentar el día como si se tratara de un reto.

.

.

.

.

.

— Hermano — comenzó Nino mientras entraban a salón de clases — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — preguntó.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Contestó Adrien confundido.

— A lo de hace un rato. Eso me dio miedo — continuó como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo — si es que quieres conquistarla, esa no es la forma de hacerlo, galán — se burló Nino, en tanto Adrien trataba de hallar sentido a sus palabras.

— No entiendo — respondió el chico.

— Te quedaste ahí parado en la entrada de la escuela, mirándola, como si fuera un fenómeno — explicó Nino abriendo los ojos, en tanto Adrien sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse y calentarse a causa de la vergüenza.

— ¿Se vio muy mal? — preguntó Adrien preocupado.

— Si, bastante loco — continuó Nino. — pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás oportunidad para congraciarte con ella — le dijo su amigo dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino en ella? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? — preguntó Nino en tanto se sentaban en su puesto.

— Tu sabes… ella es… ella es agradable — mintió Adrien mientras sentía sus mejillas cada vez más rojas y calientes. La verdad es que él no deseaba revelarle su conversación con Marinette. Se sentiría como un traidor si la gente comenzaba a hablar y burlarse de ella a sus espaldas, y él no quería cargar con la culpa de que aquello sucediese.

— Entiendo. Pero, por favor, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a dar una escena como la de hace un rato, fue vergonzoso— se quejó Nino.

— Ah… — exhaló Adrien al tiempo que dejaba caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Él miró hacía la ventana hasta que un par de piernas en un jean rosa cortaron su atención. Se trataba de Marinette quien subía hacía su propio puesto. Adrien tuvo que luchar con todos sus deseos por voltearse y observarla un poco más, pues no quería parecer raro, tal y como le advirtió Nino.

El día marchó sin contratiempos hasta que llegó la hora del laboratorio de química. Adrien sacó con orgullo su tarea completamente terminada. Sus respuestas concordaban con las que ofrecía el libro, y llegó a ellas de la manera indicada, por lo que de seguro sacaría un cinco.

— Por favor, pasen sus tareas de atrás hacia adelante— pidió la señorita Mendelev mientras que el sonido de sillas correrse y el murmullo de papeles inundaban la habitación. Adrien se dio media vuelta y recibió de las manos de Marinette los trabajos del resto de sus compañeros mientras que trataba de mantener contacto visual con ella y dirigirle una sonrisa, lo que ella evadió magistralmente. El muchacho se volteó sintiéndose frustrado.

— _¿Qué es lo que esperabas?_ — se preguntó— _era obvio que ella reaccionaría de aquella manera._

Adrien trató de distraer su mente observando rápidamente las tareas de aquellos que estaban detrás de él, y se dio cuenta de que Marinette y él eran uno de los pocos que la habían completado, a la mayoría les faltaban los dos problemas que ella le enseñó a hacer la noche anterior. Rápidamente, el muchacho entregó las hojas y volvió a su puesto.

— Formen grupos de cuatro con los compañeros que se encuentren más cerca, vamos a trabajar en problemas similares a los que realizaron ayer — indicó la profesora. Nuevamente, el sonido de las sillas deslizarse sobre el suelo de porcelana inundó la habitación. Para Adrien fue obvio que se esperaba que Nino y él se voltearan para trabajar con Marinette y Alya, por lo que no dudó en correr su silla sin siquiera pedir permiso, o preguntarle a su amigo.

— Oh, Adrien, no hay problema, trabajaremos contigo si es que tanto lo quieres — dijo Alya sorprendida al encontrarse de frente con él, pues ya había decidido que serían un grupo sin siquiera consultarle. Nino le dirigió una sonrisa incomoda a mientras que este enrojecía por la vergüenza.

— Lo lamento mucho, debí haber preguntado primero… — empezó Adrien nervioso.

— No hay problema, eres bienvenido — agregó Marinette en voz muy baja. Adrien le sonrió pero no dejó de sentirse algo ridículo al ver la mirada cargada de sarcasmo de Alya. Era dolorosamente obvio que ella sabía que le había roto el corazón a su mejor amiga, pero era aún más evidente que lo haría sufrir a la primera oportunidad.

— _Todo sería más fácil si callera un rayo del cielo y me partiera en dos_ — pensó Adrien dramáticamente.

La señorita Mendeliev repartió un par de formularios, listos para ser llenados. En ellos, Adrien encontró dos problemas muy parecidos a los que resolvió con la ayuda de Marinette. Sus demás compañeros debieron darse cuenta de esto, ya que se escuchó un quejido general.

— Sabía que tendrían problemas con los punto del libro, por lo que decidí volver a trabajar el tema — dijo la profesora en medio de las protestas y las quejas de sus compañeros.

— No entendí esos dos puntos — se quejó Nino — ¿cómo se supone que los vamos a hacer si ninguno entendió la tarea?

— Marinette la hizo, ella nos podría explicar— intervino Adrien. De repente, se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando.

— ¿Tu cómo sabes que yo completé la tarea? — preguntó Marinette.

— _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ — se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez Adrien sin saber que mentira inventar.

— Miré las tareas de todos antes de pasarlas a la señorita Mendelev. Casi nadie pudo completar ese punto, tu fuiste una de las pocas — dijo Adrien tratando de sonar convincente.

— Oh, eso no es amable, hermano — se quejó Nino — de seguro habrás visto las barbaridades que inventé en la mía.

Adrien no fue capaz de volver a enfrentar la mirada de Marinette por lo que quedó del día. Había una perturbadora mezcla de culpa y curiosidad en su relación con su compañera de clase. Por una parte, Adrien sentía deseos de poder acercarse a ella, de conocerla mejor, pero, por otro lado, sentía miedo de que aquel deseo tan solo fuera motivado por el comentario de Ladybug. " _alguien del mundo real_ " Adrien no sabía que diablos significaba aquello, pero tenía la impresión que ella se refería a alguien como Marinette.

— Adrien, hermano, no hagas eso, lo único que logras es asustarla — le susurró Nino al oído, y fue allí que él se dio cuenta de que había pasado los últimos diez minutos mirándola fijamente. Adrien fijo su vista en la hoja de papel mientras enrojecía de tal manera que casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette planeó la tarde con mucho cuidado. Ella quería llegar a la casa de María Dupont a las seis, y averiguar si ella realmente era la Akuma que buscaban. En aquel instante, a la chica le hubiere gustado tener algún contacto en la policía o en los servicios secretos, que le ayudase a buscar información, pero no tenía tal ayuda, así que debía vérselas sola, ya que ni siquiera contaría con la compañía de Chat Noir. De repente, el timbre se su celular la alertó.

— Marinette, gracias al cielo que contestas — dijo su mamá al otro lado de la línea. Ella se escuchaba cansada y nerviosa, por lo que la chica se preocupó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

— El cliente, pidió otros doscientos, esto es un desastre. Tuvimos que contratar al hijo mayor de los Hérbe para que nos ayudara, pero creo que no será suficiente — dijo Sabine desesperada, y refiriéndose a uno de los hijos de otra familia que tenía una panadería a unas cuantas calles de la suya.

— Iré enseguida— asintió la chica mientras colgaba. Marinette se despidió rápidamente de Alya y le explicó la situación. En cuanto llegó a la panadería, la chica pudo sentir el pesado ambiente en el aire, sus padres y dos de los chicos Hérbe corrían de un lado a otro preparando masa y amasando foundant para recubrir los cupcake. Marinette volteó su mirada y vio un par de bandejas de pastelitos terminados, listos para ser despachados, y se dio cuenta de que llevaban el logo de la marca "Gabriel" en letras negras sobre un fondo de foundant gris claro, y rodeados de unas cuantas perlas comestibles que le agregaban brillo al diseño.

— Son para la gala que la compañía dará esta noche — explicó Tom al verla observando los pastelitos — toma esto, lávate las manos y ponte a trabajar, por favor — le indicó su padre mientras le entregaba un delantal y una cofia para cubrirse el cabello.

— Bien — asintió la chica. El siguiente par de horas pasaron frenéticamente. Marinette se enfocó en preparar la masa para los pastelitos faltantes, de tal manera que casi dos horas después, el olor de vainilla y cacao en polvo estaba comenzando a producirle nauseas.

— _Así que el cliente desconsiderado que agregaba pastelitos al pedido es nada menos que Gabriel Agreste_ — pensó Marinette quien sabía a la perfección que lo que sus padres decían era cierto, si aquella orden de cupcakes salía bien, su panadería podría consolidarse como una de las más exclusivas de París. Los Dupain ya tenían un nombre importante en la industria pastelera de la ciudad, pero aquella gala los catapultaría a los eventos como aquellos en que las ganancias eran enormes.

— Mil setecientos pastelitos, eso no es casi nada para muchas pastelerías — comentó Tom mientras terminaba de empacar los pasteles en gigantescas cajas rosadas.

— Eso es porque esas pastelerías tienen más hornos y más asistentes — respondió Sabine algo irritada.

— Y con todo, creo que hemos terminado — anunció Tom orgullosamente al ver que su hija metía el último pastelito en la caja— señores y señoras, esto merece una celebración, hemos terminado una hora antes— anunció el panadero. Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron mientras que Marinette sentía que su papá le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. El equipo de la panadería compartió una copa de champagne y una corta celebración, tras la que comenzaron a cargar la van que la familia Dupain usaba para las entregas para llevar los pastelitos al Hotel de los Burgois, muy cerca de allí.

A esas alturas, Marinette ya se había hecho a la idea de que no lograría llegar a la casa de Maria Dupont a la hora planeada, por lo que tendría que escabullirse después de haber terminado la entrega. Ella y el resto del equipo de la panadería se pusieron sus uniformes compuestos por un delantal blanco largo, una cofia blanca y una camiseta negra con el logo de la panadería. Después, entraron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo en un par de horas la gala, y comenzaron a poner los pastelitos en las bases ubicadas en la mesa del buffet.

— Marinette — la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio media vuelta, ya que sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

— Hola Adrien — respondió Marinette mientras le dedicaba una incómoda sonrisa. Ella sabía que existía la probabilidad de encontrarlo, pero nunca se imaginó que su suerte sería tan terrible.

.

.

.

.

.

— Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir desempacando los pastelitos— dijo Marinette mientras trataba de escapar de allí.

— Espera — dijo Adrien al tiempo que la tomaba por la muñeca para evitar que hullera.

— Por favor, tengo que ayudar a preparar la mesa — se quejó Marinette.

— Lo sé, lo sé — aceptó Adrien — pero no puedo dejar de sentir que me estás evitando. Pensé que querías seguir siendo mi amiga.

— C-claro q-que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga — tartamudeo Marinette nerviosa — pero me sentiría mejor si me dejarás sola por un tiempo— murmuró suavemente.

— Pero…

— Por favor— insistió Marinette. Hubo algo en la mirada triste y azul frente a él que lo desarmó. Adrien se sentía miserable, no tenía el suficiente valor ni derecho para pedirle que se quedara.

— ¿Podemos hablar después? — preguntó el chico.

— Estoy trabajando— respondió Marinette.

— Pero terminarás pronto, los pastelitos ya casi están completamente servidos — dijo.

— N- No lo sé — contestó Marinette rehuyendo a su mirada.

—Por favor — insistió Adrien— por favor, Marinette— estas últimas palabras parecieron producir algún tipo de efecto, ya que ella finalmente le respondió a su mirada.

— Adri cho- cho — lo llamó Chloe desde la entrada, al tiempo que se aproximaba a ellos. Adrien siempre había tratado de ser lo más paciente posible, después de todo, ella fue su única amiga por un largo tiempo, pero a veces le costaba mucho trabajo ser tolerante, y esta era una de aquellas ocasiones en las que quería esconderse para que ella no le hablara nunca más.

— Tengo que seguir trabajando — dijo Marinette al tiempo que Adrien se daba cuenta de que no había más remedio que dejarla ir.

Marinette se marchó por la puerta, y Adrien se quedó mirando la mesa de los pasteles, aún faltaban algunos por colocar, por lo que ella tenía que regresar, y él se quedaría allí, esperándola.

— Hola Chloe.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? — preguntó la chica mirando a su alrededor.

— Estaba hablando con Marinette — respondió Adrien.

— ¿Esa era Marinette? — preguntó Chloe verdaderamente sorprendida— no la reconocí con el delantal y esa cosa que lleva en la cabeza — dijo la chica con un toque de desprecio. Adrien sabía a la perfección que ninguna de las dos soportaba a la otra, y que Chloe parecía tener una especie de fastidio especial por Marinette, probablemente, porque era la única que en varias ocasiones se había interpuesto entre ella y sus deseos.

Adrien se quedó un rato más con Chloe frente a la mesa de los pastelitos mientras otros miembros del equipo de la pastelería Dupain seguían colocándolos en su lugar, pero no había el menor rastro de Marinette. Adrien se molestó al darse cuenta de aquello. Ella era muy terca al no querer regresar y darle la cara, pero aquel era un juego que ambos podían jugar, por lo que él no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse del lugar.

De repente, su paciencia se vio recompensada, ya que Marinette entró al salón nuevamente, cargada con cerca de cinco cajas de pastelitos, por lo que sus movimientos y visión eran lentos y torpes. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, pues la mirada malintencionada de la hija del alcalde y su "involuntario" movimiento de pies le dieron a entender claramente que pretendía ponerle zancadilla. Adrien no pensó, solo actuó, tomando a Chloe del codo y retirándola del camino de Marinette.

— ¡Ouch! — exclamó Chloe molesta mientras que se frotaba el codo — ¿qué fue eso?

— Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo — respondió Adrien molesto — vi lo que intentabas hacer— dijo. Marinette se encontraba colocando las cajas sobre la mesa cuando el escandalo llamó su atención.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando — dijo la chica orgullosamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Tu sabes a la perfección de lo que estoy hablando, Chloe. Tu querías hacer tropezar a Marinette — dijo Adrien para quien aquellos actos injustos colmaban su paciencia. Después de todo, él era uno de los "héroes de París" por lo que le quedaba muy difícil quedarse callado en una situación como aquella.

— Que tontería — rebatió Chloe arrogantemente antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Marinette se quedó en silencio pero le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento a la otra chica, tras lo que siguió colocando los pastelitos para la fiesta.

— ¿Ya casi terminan de ponerlos? — preguntó Natalie quien se había acercado a ellos sin que ninguno lo notara.

— Si señora, solo faltan los últimos detalles del arreglo— contestó Marinette sin desviar su atención de los cupcakes.

— El logo quedó perfecto — comentó Adrien maravillado al ver cientos de reproducciones azucaradas del símbolo "Gabriel".

— Sí, quedó bastante bien — asintió Natalie — solo espero que su sabor sea igual de lindo que su apariencia.

— Lo es — se apresuró a decir Marinette — son de chocolate y whisky, tal y como ordenaron, de seguro le encantarán— dijo. Natalie solo sonrió y asintió. En ese momento, Adrien se dio cuenta de cuan cansada se encontraba la asistente de su padre, ya que tenía círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y una expresión exhausta que se colaba por sus finos lentes de diseñador.

— ¿Puedo probar uno? — preguntó Adrien mientras alargaba la mano para tomar un pastelito de la mesa.

— Claro que no — respondió Natalie mientras le palmeaba la mano — están cuidadosamente contados, nadie puede tocarlos hasta que la gala empiece— dijo. Marinette sacó uno de la caja y se lo entregó.

— Toma, hicimos media docena de más por si alguno se estropeaba en el camino — dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

Adrien recibió el pastelito, y por unos breves segundos, su mente se nubló. Fijarse en alguien como Marinette habría sido diez mil veces más fácil que entregarle su corazón a Ladybug, ella era como su compañera decía: "real". No había misterio, ni secretos, pero si existía una fuerte atracción física. Y con todo, su relación se hallaba manchada por la culpa y la duda de saber si solo se sentía atraído por ella gracias a la condición que le puso la heroína.

— Voy a estar con tu padre, si es que necesitas algo — dijo Natalie quien no había necesitado palabras para entender que era la tercera rueda en toda aquella escena.

— Marinette — comenzó Adrien una vez se encontraron solos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette rehuyendo a su mirada — ¿por qué me haces esto? — repitió nuevamente.

— Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos, yo…

— ¿Es que acaso no ves que lo único que haces es poner sal en la herida? — preguntó ella casi en un murmullo — por favor déjame en paz, si quiera por unos días. Yo aprecio lo que estás haciendo, pero, por favor no sigas — pidió. Nuevamente, Adrien vio los mismos tentadores labios sonrosados temblar y aquellos ojos azules cargados de lagrimas así que decidió dejar de insistir.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Adrien de todo corazón. Marinette dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, pero esta vez, no regresó.

Adrien supo de inmediato que se había extralimitado, que realmente se encontraba triste y muy dolida. Ella no le permitiría acercársele, y no podía culparla, por lo que si quería si quería lograr su amistad, tendría que cambiar de táctica, incluso de identidad.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin de su trabajo en la gala de Gabriel Agreste fue bastante irritante. El instinto de conservación de Marinette le decía que había algo tras las intenciones de Adrien. Después de todo, un día la rechazaba, y al siguiente la asediaba como una especie de plaga. Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquel comportamiento.

Marinette miró la verja de un lindo conjunto residencial conformado de pequeñas casas individuales, parecía un sitio agradable para vivir, alejado del corazón turístico de la ciudad, pero muy acogedor. La chica pensó en escabullirse por encima de la barda principal, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en esa parte habían varias cámaras de vigilancia. Lady bug rodeo el lugar hasta que encontró un pequeño campo oscuro en el que el lente de aquellos aparatos no podían tocarla.

Ladybug tuvo algunos problemas para saltar el pesado muro, ya que se hallaba invadido por ramas y arboles, fue entonces que ella entendió porque allí no había cámaras de seguridad, pues era imposible que una persona común pasara por aquel lugar, pero ella no era corriente, era la heroína de París, pensó Marinette con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez adentro, Marinette se movió con rapidez entre las hermosas casas pintadas de blanco, los bellos jardines y autos de último modelo que se asomaban desde los garajes, hasta que encontró el número que buscaba. Desde la ventana podía verse la luz de la sala de estar, y una sombra que caminaba de un lado a otro frenéticamente, por lo que la chica decidió timbrar antes que entrar sin invitación.

— Voy, ya voy, espere, ya voy — gritó un hombre joven en tanto se aproximaba frenéticamente hacía la puerta.

— ¿Ladybug? — preguntó el hombre confundido al ver a Marinette en la puerta de su casa. Ella observó al sujeto frente a ella, y tal como lo pensó desde un principio, era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, que no parecía tener más de 35 o 36 años, se veía cansado y vestía un pantalón de paño café y una camisa blanca con una corbata mal anudada y un delantal blanco sobre su ropa de trabajo. A simple vista, era claro que se encontraba exhausto, ya que tenía un par de grandes ojeras y lo que parecía ser compota de alguna clase en el cabello.

— Buenas noches, lamento interrumpirlo — saludó Marinette — ¿puedo pasar?

— S-si c-claro — tartamudeo el hombre mientras le abría espacio para que entrara en su casa. — lamento el desorden — se disculpó el sujeto.

Marinette observó a su alrededor, parecía que un huracán había atacado aquella casa. Los muebles de la sala de estar se hallaban dispersos, mientras que en el centro habían muchos juguetes tirados. De repente, ella se percató de la presencia de dos niños. Uno de ellos era tan solo un bebé, y el segundo no debía tener más de dos años.

— Ellos son Marcel y Michel, son mis hijos — explicó el hombre mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento, de repente, el sonido de algo regándose en la hornilla de la cocina, así como el humo que salía de esta los alertó — ¡Mierda! ¡la leche! — gritó el hombre antes de salir corriendo.

Marinette se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras observaba pacientemente la sala a su alrededor. De repente, ella se arrodilló en el piso e impidió que Marcel tomara lo que parecía ser uno de los zapatos de su padre y se lo metiera en la boca.

— No hagas eso, tienes que ser un buen niño — dijo la chica mientras le pasaba uno de los tantos juguetes que se encontraban allí.

— Lo lamento mucho — se disculpó el hombre mientras se sentaba en el asiento en frente del que se encontraba Marinette. — Mi esposa nos… ella está de viaje desde hace días — dijo el hombre como si le costara encontrar las palabras porque aquello era demasiado doloroso para pensar en ello.

— ¿De viaje? — preguntó Marinette.

— Si, eso creo — respondió el sujeto — ¡Oh! Que torpeza la mía, olvidé presentarme, mi soy Jean Marat — dijo.

— Señor Marat, estoy aquí porque quiero hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su esposa, María Dupont. Yo tengo la impresión de que ella está poseída por un akuma— explicó Marinette.

— ¿Maria? No lo creo, sé que ella está ausente, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con los ataques — negó el sujeto. — ¿por qué tiene esa impresión?

— Creo que los ataques están relacionados con la perfumería en la que ella trabajaba, y María tenía una orden de despido el mismo día en comenzó todo. No me negará que ese un evento que puede hacer que cualquiera se trasforme en un akuma. — insinuó Ladybug.

— Por su puesto que si — asintió — pero María sabía desde tiempo atrás que la iban a despedir, esto no era nuevo para ella. — explicó Jean.

— Tengo la impresión de que usted no está sorprendido por su desaparición — dijo Ladybug, a lo que él respondió con una profunda exhalación.

— No, no lo estoy. Le diré la verdad, Maria es mi esposa, pero hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, sé que ella está saliendo con alguien. Todo comenzó hace un par de meses, ella comenzó a llegar tarde algunos días, y de repente a desaparecer por semanas enteras. Debo confesarle que pensé que se trataba de tan solo una fase, nada más, por lo que no insistí mucho. Finalmente, hace dos semanas me harté y le puse un ultimátum, por eso no me extraña que hubiera desaparecido el pasado lunes. — explicó el sujeto.

— Si es así, ella debió llevar ropa o su equipaje consigo — contestó Ladybug.

— Ella había sacado ropa en varias oportunidades — dijo Jean — era como si tuviera dos casas — exhaló el sujeto. Marinette no sabía que pensar, por una parte, la expresión en el rostro de Jean parecía acongojada y llena de un genuino dolor, pero por otra, podía encontrarse ante un muy buen mentiroso.

— Lo único que me molesta es que halla dejado a los niños solos sin el cuidado de una niñera— concluyó Jean.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta? — comenzó nuevamente Marinette.

— Adelante.

— ¿Sabe usted el nombre de su amante? — preguntó la chica sin saber que esperar. El rostro de Jean adquirió de inmediato un tinte irónico y algo sarcástico.

— Por su puesto, se llama Basile Crozier, es uno de los accionistas de la empresa donde ella solía trabajar, me enteré gracias a que un día tomé su celular y vi un par de mensajes— explicó, tras lo que le dedicó una mirada confidente a Ladybug — no me juzgue por esto, por favor.

— Nunca me atrevería — asintió Marinette quien sabía que era la última persona que podría emitir un juicio.

— Lo que no entiendo era porque ella estaba tan segura de que la despedirían, si es que uno de los dueños de la empresa era su amante, pero decidí no meterme en sus asuntos — dijo Jean quien exteriorizó la duda que tenía Marinette en aquel instante.

— Entiendo — asintió Marinette.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar su esposa en este momento? — preguntó nuevamente Ladybug.

— No.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette cruzó las oscuras calles que rodeaban la panadería de sus padres mientras llevaba su traje de Ladybug aún puesto. Ella entró rápidamente a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, completamente cansada y confundida por los eventos de aquel día. Marinette apenas alcanzó a soltar sus coletas y a cambiarse a su ropa de dormir cuando escucho un golpe seco en el techo de su habitación.

Con mucho cuidado, Marinette bajó desde su cama hasta la primera planta de su cuarto, en donde tomó una pesada sombrilla y subió hasta la terraza. No sabía que encontraría, bien podía ser un gato o un ladrón, fuera lo que fuera, debía estar preparada. En cuanto salió al exterior, ella notó la presencia de alguien, por lo que usando los reflejos que había adquirido como Ladybug, saltó y fácilmente halló al intruso, al que golpeó hasta el cansancio.

— Princesa, princesa, princesa — pidió Chat Noir mientras trataba de protegerse con las manos — por favor no me golpees, soy solo yo— pidió desesperadamente.

— ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá? — preguntó Marinette, quien sintió deseos de preguntar: _¿no se suponía que estabas demasiado ocupado para acompañarme?._

— Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento, princesa — dijo Chat Noir bajando los brazos y dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mas vale que sea importante Gato tonto._

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios y sus subscripciones, sé que todos decimos lo mismo, pero también sabemos cuanto significan para alguien en ffnet, realmente nos indican si la historia va por buen camino o si necesitamos mejorar.

Voy a volver a contestar los comentarios en una casilla al final de los capítulos, lo hacía hace un buen tiempo, pero con la opción de contestar personalmente intenté cambiar. La verdad es que últimamente se me ha vuelto un desastre aquello de la contestada de los reviews, a veces contesto uno varias veces, y a veces no los contesto, y no puedo hacerlo cuando son de invitados. Espero que no les moleste que lo haga aquí.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews**_

Brendareginasj: Gracias por tu comentario, realmente me agrada que te esté agradando la historia en lo que va, espero que este cap también te agrade.

AnikaSukino5d: La verdad no sabía como contestarte la pregunta que me hiciste sin incurrir en spoiler, la verdad es que llevo pensada solo una parte de la historia, que es la parte del akuma, y como se va a desarrollar la relación entre Marinette y Chat Noir, pero no había pensado en detalles, ahora que lo dices no sería una mala idea, aunque podía incluirlo en otra historia…. Por ahora solo puedo decir que está más orientado al Marichat (vaya este shiping con cuatro nombres diferentes)

Guest: hola me alegra que te agrade, ¡Ya subí el capitulo! Estoy aprovechando la emoción de la nueva historia ^_^''''.


	3. El Plan

_**[El Plan]**_

.

.

.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — le preguntó Marinette al intruso en su habitación.

— Primero, quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, no solo me curaste, sino que gracias a ti saqué un cinco. Estoy muy orgulloso — dijo Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió levemente, ese era el tipo de cosas que le gustaba de él. Ella sabía que detrás de toda esa fachada coqueta y algo mujeriega había una persona bastante noble.

— No hay de que — respondió Marinette quien finalmente bajó la sombrilla con la que había atacado a Chat Noir. — imaginé que hoy estarías con Ladybug, después de todo, ustedes son un equipo — dijo la chica, que realmente quería decir: " _No tuviste la decencia de acompañarme durante la investigación, pero no dudas en venir a coquetear, ¿no es así, gato sin vergüenza?"_

— Hubiera querido acompañarla esta noche, pero tenía un compromiso, del que pude escapar hace 10 minutos, de seguro ella ya habrá terminado lo que teníamos que hacer hoy — dijo Chat Noir verdaderamente acongojado. Marinette dudó antes de creerle, y decidió hacerlo, ya que no había otra alternativa.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó Marinette nuevamente.

— Ya te lo dije, quería agradecerte, princesa — respondió Chat Noir.

— No es necesario, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo — contestó Marinette con una leve sonrisa. Por un momento, un silencio incomodo reinó entre los dos. Hasta que él tuvo el valor de romperlo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme un rato? — preguntó Chat Noir mientras se frotaba la nuca.

— ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No — confesó Marinette mientras negaba con la cabeza — pero, me sorprende que quieras hablar conmigo, tu eres uno de los "héroes de París" supongo que debes estar demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención a una chica como yo — explicó con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

— Quería hablar con alguien. Para ser sincero, ni mi identidad secreta, ni Chat Noir tienen muchos amigos — confesó el muchacho. Marinette sintió pena por él, ya que delante de ella había alguien que le abría las puertas y pedía ayuda, algo a lo que ella nunca había podido negarse.

— ¿Y Ladybug?

— No podría encontrarla, ni aunque me lo propusiera.

Marinette pensó por unos instantes, y al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire tomó una arriesgada decisión.

— ¿Quieres entrar a mi cuarto? — preguntó Marinette mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse del frio— me estoy congelando.

— Por su puesto — contestó Chat Noir dedicándole una sonrisa. Aquello no le gustó a Marinette, pues su expresión gatuna ponía de presente que había mal interpretado su comentario.

— Espera un momento— dijo Marinette en tanto ponía su mano sobre el pecho de Chat Noir — antes de que sigas, quiero que sepas que solo te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad, esto no es lo que tu piensas — explicó la chica. Por una fracción de segundo, la sonrisa de Chat Noir desapareció, pero rápidamente volvió a su lugar.

— Entiendo — asintió Chat Noir — desde hoy somos amigos, Marinette Dupain — dijo el muchacho.

— Perfecto, me alegra que ahora todo esté claro entre los dos — respondió Marinette dedicándole una brillante sonrisa — Ahora, vámonos de aquí, hace frio.

Marinette descendió las escaleras y le dijo a Chat Noir que iría a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente para los dos, dejando al muchacho solo en su habitación. Ella encendió la hornilla y observó la leche espumarse mientras que pensaba una y otra vez en las razones por las que él decidió buscarla, justamente a ella, entre todas las personas. Marinette recordaba claramente haberle dicho a su compañero que debía encontrar a alguien "normal", y probablemente él estaba siguiendo su concejo.

Una ola de tristeza la atacó mientras la leche finalmente alcanzaba punto de ebullición, pero no sabía que era lo que la ocasionaba, si el hecho de que se hubiera olvidado de Ladybug a tan solo un par de noches del rechazo, o que tan solo se hubiera sentido interesado por ella por la sugerencia que le hizo cuando llevaba la mascara de heroína.

Marinette tomó el frasco de cocoa instantánea y vertió un poco en los pocillos, en tanto su mente repasaba los sucesos de aquella noche. Ella hubiera querido usar aquella oportunidad para hablar con Chat Noir acerca del caso del Akuma, pero era imposible hacerlo sin su mascara de Ladybug. De rente, tuvo una brillante idea.

Tras terminar de preparar las bebidas, Marinette regresó a la habitación, dejó la bandeja sobre el diván en el que Chat Noir se hallaba sentado, y acercó la silla de su escritorio en la que se sentó frente a él.

— Es una casualidad que ustedes dos me hallan visitado en la misma noche — dijo Marinette mientras tomaba su pocillo de chocolate.

— ¿Nosotros dos? — preguntó Chat Noir, quien estaba tan sorprendido que quitó la bebida de sus labios

— Sí, Ladybug y tu — dijo Marinette divertida, al ver que la leche del chocolate le formó un bigote sobre el labio superior.

— Tu sabes bien que yo ya conocía a Ladybug — explicó la chica sonriente en tanto tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba el bigote — la conocí durante todo el incidente de Nathaniel — dijo Mainette haciendo referencia al akuma que poseyó a Nathaniel.

— Oh — fue lo único que Chat Noir atinó a decir.

— Me pidió un favor.

— ¿Cuál?.

— Quiere que le sirva de niñera a una persona que necesita urgentemente alguien que se encargue de sus hijos.

— ¿A quien?

Marinette sonrió al ver lo intrigado que parecía Chat Noir con su plan, y se dispuso a contarlo. Ella aún no estaba segura si podía confiar plenamente en la versión de Jean Marat acerca de la desaparición de su esposa. Muchas posibles teorías cruzaron la cabeza de la chica, desde que él podía estar feliz por su ausencia, hasta que aquel hombre era el culpable de esta. Por aquella razón, era indispensable que Marinette se infiltrara en su casa y consiguiera más datos, antes de sacar una conclusión.

— Eso parece muy buena idea — respondió Chat Noir tras haber permanecido un buen rato en silencio — pero me temo que el plan de mi "lady" tiene una falla — dijo el muchacho mientras hacía a un lado su chocolate.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Marinette casi ofendida.

— Supongo que ella quiere conseguir información revisando los computadores de la familia, pero ninguno de los dos tiene la habilidad suficiente para violar contraseñas y hacer ese tipo de cosas — explicó Chat Noir mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Ese es un buen punto — reconoció Marinette quien se quedó en silencio por unos buenos minutos.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — exclamó la chica — Alya puede hacer ese tipo de cosas — dijo Marinette.

— ¿La administradora del Ladyblog? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Claro que sí ¿Cómo crees que consigue toda la información de su blog? — contestó Marinette. — ella es mi mejor amiga, y no se negará si ustedes dos se lo piden.

— Alguien tendrá que pedírselo, ¿podrías hacerlo tu? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Por su puesto, pero trabajar con ella será un peligro constante para ti y Ladybug. Ella tratará de averiguar su identidad por todos los medios posibles.

— Lo que significa que tendremos que ser más inteligentes que tu amiga — dijo Chat Noir, a lo que Marinette respondió con una risa sarcástica, mientras balanceaba las ruedas de su silla de oficina de adelante hacía atrás.

— Debes creerte muy inteligente si crees ser capaz de burlar a Alya, gato sin vergüenza— se burlo Marinette. De repente, Chat Noir tomó los costados de su silla, obligándola a permanecer en un solo lugar mientras pegaba su frente contra la de ella.

— No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me propongo algo — dijo Chat Noir. Aquello sonó como una peligrosa insinuación, y Marinette se dio cuenta de que había algo casi eléctrico en su voz que la hizo estremecerse.

— No te pases de listo — respondió Marinette quien puso su dedo índice en la frente de Chat Noir y lo empujó lejos de ella. Para su sorpresa, él le dedicó una de sus distintivas sonrisas gatunas.

— No pretendía hacerlo — negó el muchacho fingiendo inocencia. En aquel momento, Marinette decidió que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, era hora de detener toda aquella locura. Después de todo, no habían pasado 48 horas desde que ella lo hubiera rechazado, y había una gran posibilidad de que él solo la estuviera utilizando como una forma temporal para curar su corazón roto, lo cual no era inteligente, considerando que ella era Ladybug.

— Es hora de que te vayas — dijo Marinette de repente y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Mi princesa es cruel y voluntariosa, me echa de aquí sin decirme otra palabra — respondió Chat Noir.

— Es casi media noche, y tengo clase mañana temprano— dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba de su silla, lo cual era una forma de hacerle entender que debía marcharse.

— Como digas — aceptó Chat Noir quien también se levantó del diván y se acercó descaradamente a ella.

— ¿Puedo pedir un beso de buenas noches? — preguntó el muchacho en un murmullo. Marinette se sonrojó ante la manera abierta en que preguntó aquello, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a su descarada coquetería, pero la pusieron nerviosa su cercanía y la forma en que sus respiraciones parecían alinearse la una con la otra.

— Puedes pedirlo, pero eso no te asegura que yo acceda a dártelo. Apenas si te conozco — respondió Marinette quien luchaba por sonar certera.

— Eres cruel, princesa— contestó Chat Noir — mucho.

— No lo soy, solo soy realista, y tan solo hemos pasado unas horas juntos, aún no puedo confiar en ti— dijo Marinette firmemente. Chat Noir se separó de ella y se dirigió hacía la ventana sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión, princesa. Después de todo, vamos a trabajar juntos en el caso del akuma — dijo Chat Noir quien se despidió de ella antes de perderse en la noche.

Marinette lo observó partir. Era obvio que él pretendía ir tras ella de la misma manera que lo hizo con Ladybug, lo cual era algo casi triste, pues nunca llegó a quererlo de la forma que él deseaba. De repente, un pensamiento la golpeó como una ráfaga. Las circunstancias cambiaron, y mucho, pues esta vez, él no pretendía a su reflejo, y ya no se encontraba Adrien de por medio. Marinette miró por la ventana de su habitación mientras suspiraba profundamente. Ella sentía un cariño por su compañero de equipo, lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo que debía tener mucho tacto, sin importar la decisión que tomase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mal sabor de boca producido por el rechazo de Ladybug aún causaba estragos, pero durante el segundo día, a Adrien le fue más fácil levantarse de la cama y pretender que nada había pasado. La rutina se repitió como solía hacerlo todos los días. Él se bañaba, se vestía, desayunaba, leía el periódico y se estremecía al ver una foto suya en él. Pero una vez se encontró en el silencioso automóvil camino a la escuela, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se fue directo a Marinette.

Adrien hubiera querido decir que estaba teniendo éxito en su tarea de enamorarla, pero era evidente que aún estaba muy lejos. De repente, él dejó salir una risa muy leve, pues le había divertido su interacción con ella. Marinette parecía tener el ingenio y la capacidad de crear interés en él, casi de la misma forma en que lo hizo Ladybug. Adrien ya había conocido aquellos aspectos de la personalidad de la chica, cuando en contadas ocasiones ella exhibía su carácter al interponerse a los deseos de Chloe y actuar como líder frente a toda la clase, pero el muchacho lamentaba que en sus interacciones con él nunca se hubiera mostrado así.

Marinette Dupain era todo un misterio, de chica tímida a talentosa "señorita perfección". A esas alturas, Adrien no ya sabía como definirla, y no se atrevía a hacerlo, hasta que hubiera descubierto más de sus secretos. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de asustarse de lo rápido que ella parecía estar ganando terreno en su mente.

Adrien se bajó del auto. Como era de esperarse, Marinette no se encontraba en el salón de clase, tan solo llegó cuando la señorita Bustier ya se hallaba preparada para tomar lista. Cuando entró, tan solo fue capaz de balbucear una poco creíble excusa acerca de un perro que se le atravesó al bus en el que ella viajaba. Adrien sintió un deseo increíble de voltearse y observarla, como lo hizo el día anterior. Él quería ver su reacción, y saber en que punto quedó su relación después del incidente en la gala.

— Yo voy a escoger los grupos — dijo la señorita Bustier tras lo que le siguió un quejido general.

La profesora comenzó a leer los grupos que había armado con antelación, mientras que Adrien no podía hacer otra cosa más que divertirse por las reacciones de sus compañeros, ya que era obvio que la señorita Bustier había encontrado la forma de hacer los equipos más dispares que pudo.

— Sabrina, Nathaniel, Kim — leyó la señorita Buestier. Adrien tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar aquello, pues la reacción de Chloe y Sabrina fue hilarante, ya que más parecían dos amantes separadas por la guerra que por un proyecto escolar. Ciertamente, sería interesante ver a la hija del alcalde vérselas sin su amiga/secretaria personal.

— Marinette, Adrien y Chloe — siguió leyendo la profesora. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no por el grupo que le asignaron, sino al darse cuenta de que la gente los vía a él y a Marinette como una pareja dispar, como dos personas sin nada en común. Por alguna extraña razón, Adrien se sintió lastimado por esto, en especial, por tratarse de una persona a la que le había dedicado gran parte de sus pensamientos en los últimos días.

Adrien quiso preguntarle a la señorita Buestier porqué pensaba aquello. Tal vez, sería el hecho de que ella era la presidenta de la clase, una líder casi natural y además talentosa en aquello que le gustaba. Mientras que Adrien no tenía nada realmente propio de lo que pudiera estar orgulloso, era rico, pero el dinero era de su papá, modelaba, pero odiaba hacerlo, y no le parecía que hubiera chiste en pararse frente a una cámara durante horas, solo para que alguien retocara su foto por computadora.

— _Por lo menos me gusta la esgrima_ — renegó Adrien quien dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Si no fuera por Chat Noir, Adrien hubiera sentido que no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer.

— Adrien — lo llamó Chloe. Adrien se encontró con el rostro de la hija del alcalde, quien se hallaba sentada en su propio puesto, mientras que Marinette permanecía parada frente a la mesa, mirándolo con una expresión cargada de curiosidad — ¿vienes o no? — preguntó ella de una manera algo brusca que le dio a entender que aún se hallaba molesta por evitar que hiciera caer a Marinette.

— Ya voy — respondió Adrien, quien se disponía a pararse al lado de Marinette. Sin embargo, justo antes de que este llegara a hacerlo, ella se movió hacía el escritorio y tomó el asiento de Sabrina. El muchacho quedó algo frustrado y molesto por su evasiva.

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? — preguntó Chloe mientras sacaba una lima de uñas de su bolso. En ese momento, Adrien entendió que no había caso en tratar de forzarla a trabajar con ellos, pues era claro que no tenía la menor intención de hacer nada.

— Tenemos que escoger un libro, hacer una pequeña biografía de su autor y un análisis literario — dijo Marinette animada mientras que releía el taller que minutos antes les dio la profesora — no parece algo difícil — comentó.

Adrien la miró con atención, era claro que si alguien tenía que molestarse por la asignación de los grupos era Marinette. Después de todo, había quedado con la misma persona a la que deseaba ignorar, y aquella que parecía disfrutar haciéndole la vida imposible.

— Yo tengo sugerencias para el libro que podríamos usar — dijo Adrien tratando de serle útil.

— Por favor, nada de cosas de nerds. Si mal no recuerdo, te gustaban esas series del mago. Yo no quiero leer ninguna de esas tonterías, aunque podría tratar de ver las películas — se quejó Chloe mientras se limaba las uñas. Adrien se mordió el labio y se sonrojó al escucharla burlarse de lo que a él le gustaba. Él entendía que ella estuviera molesta porque le impidió salirse con la suya, pero se sentía ridículo. Tal vez ella tenía razón, él ya estaba muy grande como para emocionarse con la " _Saga del Mago"_.

— Yo no le veo problema, a mi me gusta mucho la " _Saga del Mago"_ , puede que no sea un gran clásico de la literatura, pero es uno de los iconos de nuestra generación, nadie puede cuestionar su importancia cultural, casi todos en esta sala crecimos leyéndolo o viendo las películas. Adrien, si tu lo deseas, podemos hacer el reporte sobre el primer libro. Después de todo, es el más corto, y no creo Chloe tenga problema con ello — opinó Marinette dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Adrien le sonrió ampliamente, ya que ella entendía cuan importante era aquella serie para él.

— ¡Si, me encantaría releer el primer libro! — exclamó Adrien quien se escuchó un poco más emocionado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— Perfecto, entonces ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? — preguntó Marinette mientras que pasaba su mirada hacía sus dos compañeros. Chloe no respondió, tan solo encogió los hombros dándoles a entender que a ella realmente no le importaba.

Adrien utilizó aquella oportunidad para caminar hacía al extremo en el que se hallaba Marinette, con la intención de sentarse en la banca junto a ella. Apenas lo sintió al lado suyo, la chica se puso rígida, ella adivinó sus intenciones y permaneció firme en su lugar.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó Adrien. Marinette tan solo lo miró con una expresión que le recordó a un animalito asustado, y se hizo ligeramente a un lado. Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado a aprovechar cada una de las pequeñas oportunidades que le brindaba Ladybug, por lo que no dudó en hacer uso de esta, y sentarse lo más cerca posible a Marinette, al punto que casi podía sentir su respiración y el calor que despedían sus mejillas.

— ¿Pedo ver la guía? — preguntó Adrien quien se refería a las hojas que tenía en sus manos. Aquellas palabras salieron en un murmullo, y golpearon la mejilla de Marinette de una manera casi intima. Adrien sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

— Hazte a un lado Chloe, necesito salir — Dijo Marinette de repente, mientras prácticamente empujaba a la hija del alcalde para que la dejara pasar.

— Ten cuidado, torpe — se quejó Chloe en tanto se ponía de pie para permitirle salir.

Adrien sintió el rechazo golpearlo como una piedra. Era deprimente pensar que ni Adrien o Chat Noir pudieran alcanzarla por completo. Al parecer, Marinette se había hecho el firme propósito de olvidarse de su "yo aburrido", pero su "otro yo" aún podía conseguir que ella le pusiera atención, por lo que no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette bajó las escaleras hacía los baños como una ráfaga. No podía creer que Adrien le estuviera haciendo aquello, que se burlara de ella y su dolor de semejante manera. Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida de fijarse en alguien que era capaz de ponerla en ridículo solo para divertirse.

Rápidamente, Marinette se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño y dejó salir las primeras lagrimas desde el día del rechazo. Le molestaban muchos aspectos de aquella situación, pero lo peor era pensar que la persona a la que creyó querer parecía mucho más desconsiderada de lo que ella nunca pensó. ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? ¿por qué no se alejaba y la dejaba olvidarlo?.

— Marinette… — suspiró su Kwami tristemente mientras flotaba al lado de su cabeza.

— Está bien Tikki, esta bien — respondió Marinette mientras trataba de dedicarle una sonrisa.

— No, no lo está. Desahógate, Marinette — le aconsejó Tikki.

— Él se está burlando de mi, porque soy una niña tonta que cometió el error de fijarse en alguien por fuera de su alcance, y ahora quiere ridiculizarme — dijo Marinette con la voz temblorosa por las lagrimas.

— Yo no creo que esté haciendo eso, tal vez no le desagradas después de todo, y quiere conocerte mejor.

— No — negó Marinette — ¿recuerdas la carta de amor que escribió en San Valentín? — preguntó la chica. — yo pensé que era para mi. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, sería muy doloroso

— Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate, todo estará mejor en un par de días. — dijo Tikki en tanto hacía lo posible por abrazar la cabeza de Marinette con sus cortos brazos.

Para el momento en que Marinette dejó el baño, la campana del receso se aproximaba a sonar. En aquel instante, la alertó un sonido seco acompañado de la vibración de su celular dentro de su cartera, se trataba de un mensaje de Alya.

" _¿En donde estás?, ¿estás bien? "_

" _Salí de la escuela, voy camino a casa, volveré después del almuerzo"_ respondió Marinette.

" _¿Quieres que me encargue de tu maleta?"_ preguntó Nuevamente Alya. Marinette se sintió avergonzada ya que dejó a su mejor amiga con la carga de vigilar sus cosas.

" _Si no es mucha molestia"_

" _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_ volvió a preguntar Alya. Marinette vio titilar el mensaje un par de veces sin saber que contestar, no quería que su amiga se molestara con Adrien, pero deseaba desesperadamente contarle a alguien lo que sucedía.

" _Él no me hace las cosas más fáciles_ " respondió Marinette sencillamente.

" _Imbécil_ " escribió Alya, por lo que Marinette crujió los dientes. Su respuesta había tenido justo el efecto que ella quería evitar.

" _Lo mejor será que vuelvas cuando halla terminado el almuerzo_ " le aconsejó Alya.

Marinette guardó el celular y salió de la escuela antes de que hubiera sonado la campana. Después, tuvo una gran idea. La chica miró la fotografía con la información personal de Maria Dupont. El contacto en casos de emergencia era su esposo.

— Es hora de transformarnos Tikki — dijo, mientras buscaba un rincón escondido de la vista de los transeúntes.

Ladybug sacó su compacto y marcó el numero de Jean Marat, esperando que contestara.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó Jean casi asustado. — ¿Ladybug?

— Buenas tardes

— No lo vas a creer pero cuando marcaste, tu número no sale en la pantalla, tan solo aparece un letrero que dice…

— Ladybug, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho — dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo. — ¿podemos hablar ahora?

— P-Por su puesto — respondió Jean Marat casi intimidado. Ladybug acordó encontrarse con él en un parque cerca a la Cámara de Comercio de París.

Marinette subió a los tejados y comenzó su camino hacía su punto de encuentro, mientras que se lamentaba de no poder contar con la oscuridad de la noche o un atuendo que llamara menos la atención. En cuanto llegó, encontró a Marat sentado en una de las bancas de aquella pequeña plazoleta.

— Es una suerte que nos encontremos en horario de oficina — dijo Ladybug a modo de saludo — podremos tener privacidad.

— Ladybug — dijo Jean Marat quien se levantó de su silla a toda velocidad. Él se veía igual de cansado que la noche anterior, pero ahora se encontraba más nervioso.

— He venido a hacerle una propuesta — dijo Marinette.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Jean.

— Conozco a alguien que puede servirle de niñera durante las tardes, si es que está interesado — propuso Marinette amablemente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿quién? Oh, eso sería una verdadera bendición, estoy muy cansado, la guardería se encarga de los niños durante la mañana, pero el servicio de la tarde es bastante caro y no me fio de ellos — dijo frenéticamente Marat, quien parecía aliviado con la sola sugerencia. Sin embargo, rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que no era buena idea dejar a sus hijos al cuidado del primer extraño que se atravesaba en su camino.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así por mi? — preguntó Marat con un toque de desconfianza en su voz.

— Porque aún no estoy convencida de que su esposa no sea el Akuma que estoy buscando, y quiero tener a alguien que me ayude a proteger a su familia si ella decide hacerles algún daño — explicó Ladybug.

— María no es perfecta, pero ella nunca le haría nada malo a los niños — negó el sujeto.

—Lo que usted debe comprender es que si ella fue poseída por un akuma, ella no es más su esposa, es tan solo un cascarón, un contenedor de este espíritu maligno que la tiene atrapada — continuó la chica. Marat se mostró aún más preocupado.

— Entiendo— asintió Marat — en ese caso, no puedo negarme — continuó. Ladybug sacó su compacto y le envió una de sus fotos como Marinette, así como información personal básica.

— Esta es la chica a quien conseguí, Chat Noir también la acompañará durante el mayor tiempo posible — explicó Marinette.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Marat, por lo que Ladybug le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Yo seguiré investigando. Como le dije, aún no estoy segura de que la akuma sea su esposa. — dijo Marinette antes de desplegar su yoyo hacía uno de los tejados.

— Nos veremos pronto — se despidió Ladybug.

Dichas aquellas palabras, Marinette comenzó a atravesar las calles hasta que logró llegar a la escuela nuevamente, justo a tiempo para el inicio de clases.

— Hola ¿ya te sientes mejor? — la saludó Alya.

— sí — respondió Marinette en tanto tomaba su maleta de las manos de Alya y caminaban el corto trayecto desde los casilleros hasta el salón de química.

— A que no adivinas a quien me encontré mientras caminaba hacía acá— comenzó Marinette para crear anticipación en su mejor amiga.

— No lo sé.

— A Ladybug — dijo Marinette casi teatralmente, tras lo que escuchó un chillido de emoción provenir de los labios de Alya.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó.

— Ella quiere algo muy importante de nosotras dos — continuó Marinette en tanto su amiga le prestaba toda la atención posible.

Marinette le narró un encuentro inventado entre ella y la heroína de París, en el que Ladybug le pidió que cuidara a los hijos de Jean Marat como oportunidad para que Alya consiguiera información sobre el paradero de la María Dupont

— Es bastante difícil — dijo Alya — yo no soy una experta, pero podría ayudarle.

— Perfecto — asintió Marinette — Te pasaré la dirección por celular.

Para Marinette fue fácil coordinar todo desde su teléfono. Sin embargo, aún había un detalle que debía arreglar, y ese era su compañero de equipo, Chat Noir, quien de seguro se molestaría si organizaba todo sin siquiera contar con su opinión, Marinette no podría culparlo, tras un año de trabajar juntos, por lo menos debería confiar en él.

" _Chat Noir, necesito hablar contigo esta noche, en la fabrica a las nueve. No llegues tarde_ " le escribió desde su compacto.

Marinette aprovechó la tarde para adelantar sus deberes y releer _la Saga del Mago_. Una parte suya no podía dejar de imaginarse a Adrien de 12 o13 años leyendo aquel libro hasta la madrugada, tal y como ella solía hacerlo cuando era niña. Para alguien como él, que parecía ser tan solitario, debía ser muy entretenido. Rápidamente, ella sacó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, pues no era prudente ni inteligente dejarse llevar por los sentimientos después de que ellos solo la condujeron a ser pisoteada.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y media, Marinette salió de su casa con destino a una alta fabrica con una terraza destapada, en la mitad de la ciudad, perfecta para observar París mientras hacían sus rondas. Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron aquel lugar después de una batalla especialmente difícil con un Akuma, juntos se sentaron a descansar a mitad del día, mientras disfrutaban el sol de abril y la brisa. Aquel era uno de los mejores momentos que había pasado con su compañero de equipo, y el mero recuerdo le encogía el corazón.

— Mi Lady — la saludó Chat Noir casualmente mientras se encontraba sentado en el borde de la fabrica. Marinette se sentía nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de semejante encuentro, pues era la primera vez que se veían desde el rechazo.

— Hola Chat Noir. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, he estado muy ocupada — dijo la chica quien se sentó en el extremo del edificio junto a él.

— Eso suponía, ayer me encontré con tu amiga Marinette. Ella me contó tu plan— respondió Chat Noir.

— Espero que no te molestara que no te lo contara primero a ti. Fui a verla para pedirle que me hiciera un abrigo, y el plan surgió durante la marcha de la conversación — explicó la chica.

— ¿Un abrigo? — preguntó Chat Noir sorprendido

— sí, ella cose muy bien, y ya que no todos tenemos el dinero para comprarnos uno marca "Gabriel" tenía que conseguir la forma de obtener uno que se le pareciese. — mintió Marinette.

—Eso no parece prudente — opinó Chat Noir — ella podría verte por la calle con el mismo abrigo y descubriría tu identidad.

— Puede ser — aceptó Ladybug — pero es tan poco prudente como pedirle que te explique su tarea — dijo la chica dirigiéndole una indirecta.

— Así que ya te enteraste — comenzó Chat Noir incómodo.

— Sí, y es peligroso que le des tantas pistas acerca de tu identidad a una desconocida — opinó la chica.

— Marinette no es una desconocida — replicó Chat Noir rápidamente. Marinette se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se puso a la defensiva, por lo que le dejó claro cuanto se había encariñado su compañero con su identidad secreta.

— Bien, ella no es una desconocida — aceptó Marinette— y por lo que veo, ambos hemos tomado la decisión de confiar incondicionalmente en ella, por lo que le seguiré encargando mi ropa y tu continuarás pidiéndole que te ayude con tus tareas, si es que estás de acuerdo— propuso Ladybug.

— Estoy de acuerdo— asintió Chat Noir — ella me agrada.

— Volviendo a nuestro asunto — dijo Ladybug tras una corta pausa — ¿entendiste el plan de mañana? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí, Marinette llegará a las tres a la casa de Marat, junto con Alya, yo llegaré a las cinco, justo cuando el sol esté a punto de ocultarse — repitió Chat Noir.

— Perfecto— dijo Marinette.

Justo en aquel momento el pesado sonido metálico de la puerta que daba hacía la terraza alertó a Chat Noir y Ladybug. Los dos se pusieron de pie y en posición de ataque, preparados para lo que viniera.

— Oh menos mal que los encuentro acá— dijo El agente Roger, padre de Sabrina, y uno de los pocos policías con los que ellos tenían contacto, quien era especialmente colaborador desde que le ayudaron a recuperar su trabajo luego de que el alcalde lo hubiera despedido — un par de soplones me dijeron que los han visto sentarse en esta terraza en varias ocasiones, temía que no pudiera encontrarlos— dijo el hombre quien parecía exhausto por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras hasta ese punto de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita de nosotros? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Quería advertirles. Hoy me enteré que algo muy extraño — comenzó el agente Roger mirándolos seriamente. — Basile Terrain, el director de la Perfumería implicada en los ataques vino a la central esta mañana, y trató de presentar una denuncia contra ustedes dos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ladybug alarmada — ¿bajo que cargos?

— Allanamiento y robo de información — respondió frenéticamente, en tanto trataba de tomar aliento — el dice que ustedes entraron a la planta durante la noche. Las cámaras de seguridad los grabaron, ustedes parecen tomar fotos de una serie de documentos. — explicó el agente Roger. Chat Noir y Ladybug se miraron el uno al otro por un momento.

— Es cierto, nosotros entramos durante la noche, pero solo lo hicimos porque necesitamos información para detener los ataques, eso es todo — respondió la chica.

— Yo lo sé, traté de explicárselo, pero él no parecía querer oírme. Ladybug, hay algo demasiado raro. Estoy seguro de que él no quiere que ustedes sigan indagando en el caso — explicó el agente Roger. Marinette se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pues si bien él director de la perfumería no había sido exactamente colaborador, ella nunca se imaginó que realmente no deseara que esclarecieran aquel misterio.

— No sé que es lo que pretenden hacer, niños, pero ese sujeto los quiere fuera del caso — dijo Roger.

— Gracias por la advertencia — respondió Ladybug.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por haber leído, y a todos aquellos que me hallan incluido en sus categorías, como siempre, cualquier comentario o amenaza de muerte, todo es bien recibido

 _ **Repuesta a los reviews:**_

 **AnikaSukino5d** : gracias por el comentario, espero que te agrade también este capitulo. Oh, lamento que no fuera del todo Ladynoir/ Adrienette, pero si lo piensas con detenimiento, a la larga todo se reduce a los mismos dos nerds en su polígono amoroso Xb.

 **Brendareginasj:** Hola, gracias por el comentario, y sí ¡Ha! Yo siempre respondo los comentarios, estaba muy orgullosa de eso, hasta lo tenía en mi perfil, pero después se me volvió una locura.

 **Konota-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra tanto que digas eso, la verdad es que quería darles un poco de trasfondo, la serie es súper ligera, y por eso me gusta, pero quería también poner un poco mi propia visión, de cómo veo yo a los personajes. Realmente espero que te agrade este capitulo.

 **Blackoctubre** : Oh gracias por tu comentario, y añadirme a tus suscripciones. Espero que este también te agrade.

 **Risu-chan XD** : hola, gracias por el comentario, espero que este capitulo, y como va la historia te esté agradando.

 **Isai. hdzr :** Si, SI, ¡Si!, tu me entiendes, ese es mi punto. Adrien, el adrien de todos los días es este "niño perfecto" bueno, obediente y completamente infeliz que en cierta medida fabrico Gabrien Agreste. Mientras que chat Noir, es en estricto sentido "su verdadero yo" el que es libre, y no tiene que obedecer todo el tiempo, mientras que para Marinette Ladybug parece ser una versión mejorada de Marinette, en el sentido que ella pareciese solucionar todo lo que a Marinette no le gusta de sí misma.

Sin embargo, tengo que decir que la serie ha tratado un poco mejor el tema de Marinette porque en ciertas escenas, en capítulos como el caballero negro, Monsieur pigeon y el Horrificateur se puede ver a Marinette comportándose como Ladybug, pareciese como si implícitamente nos dijeran que esa es su verdadera naturaleza, que ella lleva la heroína en su interior, ella es una líder natural, solo tiene que dejar de lado sus inseguridades para dejar esto salir. Personalmente, me gustaría ver como Adrien y Marinette van armando progresivamente ese rompecabezas, en vez de que se descubran el uno al otro sorpresivamente, porque, es como tu dices, alguno saldría perdiendo, y en mi opinión el perdedor en el asunto sería más Adrien que Marinette (ese es otro asunto, otra de mis teorías). Personalmente, no sé como lo vayan a tratar los escritores, pero si hacen que ellos sepan sus identidades sorpresivamente tampoco me molestaría, después de todo, es una serie para niños y tampoco se les puede volver un tema complejo, pero para mi, lo que más me parecería acorde con el problema que plantean en esta primera parte, es que fueran aprendiendo a conocer los dos lados, tanto el "perfecto" del que están enamorados los dos, como el no tan perfecto. Lamento la respuesta tan larga, pero el comentario me emocionó.

 **Gill o' Teen** : Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia hasta ahora. Yo soy colombiana, y tranquila, que la serie sigue, supongo que nos enfrentamos al hiatus del final de la mitad de la temporada. Personalmente, imagino que no saldrán capítulos nuevos hasta que Nickelodeon gringo (que estrenó la serie hoy) no se haya alineado con EBS de Korea TF1 de Francia. Por lo que escuché EBS, anuncio que la pausa se va extender hasta marzo, y si haces cálculos es más o menos cuando Nick gringo finalmente va a alcanzar a TF1 y EBS, había un rumor, pero es mera suposición, de que TF1 podía volver con episodios nuevos el 21 o 20 de diciembre, yo lo dudo, porque le hicieron mucha propaganda al Caballero Negro que salió esta semana y al mimo que sale la que viene, por lo que en conclusión: tenemos que esperar aún más TT_TT, y probablemente hasta marzo. Sobre las otras temporadas Jeremy Zag ya anunció que están aprobadas otras dos temporadas, así que no temas.


	4. Malos entendidos y más planes

_**[malos entendidos y más planes PARTE 1]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sabía que debía estar lleno de preocupaciones importantes, como el hecho de que los quisieran a él y a Ladybug fuera del caso del akuma, pero no era así. Aunque era sábado en la mañana, Adrien no podía quedarse en la cama jugando videojuegos como hubiera deseado. En cambio, estaba allí frente a un fotógrafo de renombre, una de las tantas "divas" de la industria de la moda, quien no le dejaba de gritar. Adrien estaba a un par de minutos de perder la paciencia, odiaba muchas cosas en aquel momento, sobre todo, tener que fingir que le interesaba todo aquello.

Adrien se sintió culpable por pensar así, él era infinitamente afortunado, tenía una carrera que modelos mayores y mucho más disciplinados que él tan solo podían soñar, todo por ser hijo de su padre. Sin contar con la suerte de tener garantizado uno de los mejores contratos de aquel negocio, sin mediaciones de las agencias que no hacían más explotar chicos ingenuos de su edad.

— Todo sería mas fácil si siquiera trataras de parecer interesado — le gritó el fotógrafo. Adrien trató de molestarse por aquellas palabras, pero no logró hacerlo, ya que el sujeto tenía la razón. Él había dejado de intentarlo una hora antes.

— Olvídalo, esto es inútil, no importa cuanto lo intente, no voy a lograr que te concentres — dijo el fotógrafo en tanto bajaba su cámara— creo que podré conseguir lo que necesito en las primeras tomas que te hice — comentó mientras miraba la pantalla y repasaba las mejores imágenes.

— Entonces, ¿puedo irme? — preguntó Adrien tratando de no escucharse tan emocionado como se sentía.

— Sí, sí, tu mente está en otro lado, y yo no tengo la intención de perder mi tiempo — se quejó el fotógrafo, quien le indicó a su gente que comenzara a retirar los equipos.

Adrien no tenía la más mínima intención de quejarse, así que tomó sus cosas y se acercó a su chofer quien se encontraba en frente del automóvil, para su sorpresa, el sujeto le dio una fuerte patada a una de las llantas, por lo que imagino que no lo escuchó llegar.

— Esta maldita cosa — se quejó el chofer en voz baja.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien, por lo que el chofer se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta hacía él.

— Se desinfló una llanta, me temo que tendré que cambiarla, pero me tardaré por lo menos una hora — explicó el sujeto. Adrien se desanimó al darse cuenta que su plan de volver a ponerse la pijama y pasar todo el resto de la mañana mirando dibujos animados mientras comía cereal se había ido a la basura. De repente, un plan aún mejor se formó en su cabeza.

— Si vas a tomarte tanto tiempo ¿podría ir a visitar a una amiga? — preguntó Adrien.

— Vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí, puedo ir caminando — sugirió. Su chofer levantó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Una amiga?

— Sí, una amiga

— Tu no tienes " _amigas_ "

— Sí, y es muy buena " _amiga_ "

— Se supone que debo llevarte a casa a que termines tu tarea, no creo que al señor Agreste le haga gracia que vayas a visitar a una " _Amiga_ ".

— Tampoco creo que le haga gracia si se entera de que estas dándole patadas a su Audi ultimo modelo — contraataco Adrien. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, mientras que alguno de los dos esperaba que el otro diera el brazo a torcer.

— Largo — Masculló el chofer entre dientes. — pero me llamarás tan pronto termines, y no quiero cosas sucias en el auto mientras yo esté dentro.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? El que tiene la mente llena de cosas sucias eres tu ¿ qué es lo que crees que voy a hacer? — preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Largo, antes de que me arrepienta— lo amenazó. Adrien no tuvo que escuchar aquello dos veces antes de salir corriendo por la calle, no sin antes dedicarle a su chofer un " _adiós, nos vemos pronto_ ".

La panadería Dupain no quedaba lejos de allí, y para alegría de Adrien, se encontraba abierta. El chico tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire y empujó la puerta en tanto escuchaba la campanilla anunciar su llegada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por más que repasaba los hechos de los días pasados, Marinette no entendía que la había llevado a confesarle lo que sentía a Adrien Agreste. El recuerdo de aquellos instantes era muy lúcido, pero ella trataba de bloquearlo como si su vida dependiere de ello. Tal vez, si actuaba como si jamás hubiera tenido lugar, como si él no existiese, todo quedaría borrado y olvidado en las próximas semanas. Marinette lo dudaba.

Lo que Marinette también ponía en duda, era si su relación con Chat Noir algún día podría recuperarse, y verse el uno al otro como nada más que un par de buenos amigos nuevamente. La reunión del día anterior fue poco menos que incómoda. Ellos descubrieron que alguien los quería fuera del caso, pero también se dieron cuenta de que no podían mantener una conversación relajada por más de cinco minutos por lo que ella prefirió enfocarse en el akuma, en vez de intentar forzarlo a aceptar su amistad a tan solo un par de días desde el rechazo.

— Marinette, ya nos vamos— gritó Sabine desde la el piso de abajo.

— Entiendo, bajo en un segundo — respondió Marinette mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la panadería.

Aquella mañana de sábado su papá tenía que ir al odontólogo, por lo que ella tendría que encargarse de la panadería mientras se encontraban fuera. Las mañanas de fin de semana eran las mejores para su negocio, por lo que los Dupain- Cheng no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciarlas. Marinette recibió las instrucciones de su papá, contó los pedidos que debía entregar, las laminas que debía sacar del horno y los pasteles que aún faltaban por ser ubicados en las estanterías. Después, se puso su delantal blanco y se dispuso a recibir a los clientes que pudieran llegar.

El primer par de horas estuvo bastante movido, las personas iban y venían con la intención de comprar el pan del desayuno, y uno que otro postre para la hora del almuerzo, he incluso tartas y ponqués para fiestas. Marinette apenas si tuvo tiempo de respirar, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo dejar de lamentarse de que aquel día no pudieran empezar con su plan para investigar el paradero de María Dupont, tendrían que esperar a aquel lunes, cuando Jean Marat la dejara en su casa como niñera de sus hijos, mientras tanto, tendría que dejar a esas pobres seis personas que fueron atacadas en el hospital, esperando que ella tuviera la suficiente astucia para resolver aquel misterio.

De repente, la campanilla sonó, avisándole que un nuevo cliente se encontraba en la panadería. Marinette se dio vuelta mientras bajaba las masas que estaba preparando para meter al horno.

— Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — saludó animadamente Marinette, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que el invitado no era otro que Adrien Agreste.

— Hola. — saludó Adrien con una sonrisa inocente

— Hola— respondió Marinette quien sentía que sus palabras no terminaban de salir de sus labios. — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Tenemos Brioche recién salido del horno, si lo deseas.

Marinette se odió a sí misma en aquel momento, pues sus palabras se escucharon torpes y temblorosas. Ella caminó hasta el mostrador muy lentamente casi como si temiera que él pudiera morderla, mientras sus dedos jugaban con los pliegues de su delantal blanco cubierto de harina.

— El brioche suena bien — contestó Adrien. Marinette caminó a la estantería sin dudar, tomó una de las hogazas de pan caliente y la metió en una de las bolsas.

— Serían cuatro euros.

— Que pan tan caro.

— Es pan especial, trae frutas cristalizadas, es nuestra especialidad. Si no te parece un precio justo, puedo agregar un par de panecillos integrales — propuso Marinette. Adrien sonrió y sacó el dinero de su bolsillo. El sonido de la caja registradora fue lo único que cortó la pesadez en el ambiente.

— No estoy aquí por el pan — dijo Adrien mientras recibía la bolsa.

— Entonces, supongo que quieres hablar de la tarea de literatura, yo estoy… — comenzó Mainette mientras volvía a la mesa de amasar y terminaba de cortar los rollos de canela para meterlos al horno.

— Marinette — la interrumpió Adrien en tanto que atravesaba el espacio del mostrador sin ningún permiso y caminaba hacía la cocina. — tampoco quiero hablar de la tarea.

Marinette siguió rociando canela sobre la masa, ella quería mantener sus manos ocupadas para evitar prestarle mucha atención, el solo mirarlo le producía dolor. Ella no entendía como algo que podía ser tan querido podía ser tan repelente al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — preguntó Marinette amablemente.

— He estado pensando en lo que pasó esta semana — dijo Adrien.

— No es necesario que lo hagas, ya te dije que podemos seguir siendo amigos, no es necesario que…

— Marinette — la interrumpió Adrien nuevamente. — no entiendo porque estás tan molesta, sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue agradable, pero no quiero que me odies.

— Yo no te odio — respondió Marinette tan rápido como pudo — es que… yo… — ella no sabía que hacer, por una parte, quería ser honesta con él, explicarle la verdadera naturaleza de sus dudas, pero su instinto de autoprotección le gritaba una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado antes de hacer un movimiento en falso. Marinette levantó su mirada, había algo en Adrien que le llevaba a querer confiar en él, de alguna manera, él le parecía conocido y cercano, la clase de persona en la que hubiera podido dejar su vida en sus manos, casi como Chat.

— Tu sabes que cada uno sana las heridas de manera diferente. Yo creo que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti por un tiempo, no tiene que ser mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que no me sienta tan incomoda cuando estoy contigo — explicó Marinette.

— ¿Y si te digo que yo no quiero que te alejes de mi?

— N-no te creería — respondió Marinette sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Creería que te estás burlando de mi, que solo quieres ridiculizarme, y que tan solo piensas que soy el blanco de burlas porque cometí el error de parecer vulnerable ante ti — confesó Marinette mientras sentía que las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

— Yo no haría aquello, no pienso que seas tonta, y jamás podría ridiculizarte — respondió Adrien sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ¿cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo? — preguntó Marinette.

— Pensé que yo te gustaba, que confiabas en mi.

— Lo hago. Pero, te he dado mucho poder, te dejé ver mi punto débil, tu podrías ridiculizarme públicamente si quisieras hacerlo.

— No lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Tienes mi palabra — asintió Adrien. Marinette quería confiar, y así lo hizo. Su cerebro le decía que se detuviera, que no volvería a caer en la misma trampa, Adrien podría parecer lo mejor, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, lo mejor sería mantener los pies en la tierra y su cabeza fría. Y aún así, decidió creerle.

— Gracias — le respondió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

De repente, el sonido del celular de Marinette los alertó a ambos. La chica contestó y habló brevemente mientras Adrien esperaba a un lado de la mesa de amasar. El olor a pan recién horneado y canela estaban comenzando a nublar sus sentidos.

— Está tarde habrá una pequeña reunión en la casa de Mylene. ella quería saber si queremos ir.

— Es una "pequeña reunión", pero aún así parece que irá toda nuestra clase.

—Nuestra clase no es muy grande.

— Buen punto— reconoció Adrien.

— ¿Quieres ir? — preguntó Marinette.

— Claro que quiero ir, pero no estoy muy seguro de que mi papá me deje, le diré que tengo que adelantar el trabajo de literatura— dijo Adrien.

— No es bueno que le mientas a tu papá.

— ¡Ha! Se nota que no tienes un papá estricto como el mío — se burló el muchacho.

— ¿Irás? — preguntó Marinette emocionada.

— Trataré— respondió Adrien sin prometerle nada.

Adrien hizo un par de llamadas más, la primera fue a su papá, pero nadie contestó, por lo que la segunda fue a Natalie. Él le explicó que necesitaba pasar la tarde en la casa de Marinette adelantando la tarea, y ella prometió decirle a su jefe.

— No creo que él tenga problema, siempre y cuando sea para hacer una tarea— dijo Natalie. — ¿Por qué no estás con tu chofer? — preguntó.

— Entré a una panadería por algunos minutos, mientras el acaba de reparar el auto.

— Lo llamaré y le contaré el cambio de planes — contestó Natalie, quien se despidió y lo dejó solo en la línea. Adrien esperó un par de minutos tras los que le envió un mensaje a su chofer.

" _Hola, ¿podrías recogerme en la panadería Dupain? Voy a llevar a mi amiga a la casa de otra compañera de clase."_ La respuesta a aquel mensaje llegó casi instantáneamente.

" _Natalie dijo que ibas a hacer una tarea"_

" _Tus patadas+ el auto nuevo de papá = : ( "_ respondió Adrien descaradamente.

" _No puedes seguir chantajeándome por siempre, mocoso_ "

" _Puedo intentarlo_ "

" _No voy a mentir para protegerte_ "

" _Por favor_ "

" _Está bien"_

" _;) "_ Adrien solo respondió con un guiño, él sabía que aunque su chofer pareciera duro era completamente complaciente cuando se refería a él. De repente, Adrien se dio cuenta de que Marinette miraba con curiosidad la pantalla de su celular. La chica levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio.

— Eres muy buen mentiroso, para ser alguien que me acaba de hacer una promesa — comentó Marinette. Adrien se ruborizó, ya que no había pensado que aquello la ofendería.

— Es una mentira piadosa. Papá no es una persona fácil, nunca me dejaría pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa si no fuera absolutamente necesario. — respondió Adrien nervioso. Marinette tan solo le sonrió, por lo que él se tranquilizo.

Después de aquello, los padres de Marinette regresaron con comida china recién comprada. La mamá de la chica lo invitó a almorzar. Mientras se hallaban sentados a la mesa, Adrien no pudo dejar de preguntarse si esto era a lo que Lady bug se refería cuando hablaba de "una relación normal". Él entendía porque era que ella no quería sacrificar aquello. Aquel momento era perfecto, no habían secretos, ni temor, ni anillos o aretes que amenazaran con perder sus poderes en cualquier momento, solo eran él y Marinette juntos y felices.

— Yo traeré de vuelta a Marinette — respondió Adrien en cuanto Sabine le preguntó a su hija cómo planeaba volver a casa cuando hubiera caído la noche.

Mientras iban en el auto a la casa de Mylene, Adrien trató de despegar su mirada de Marinette y concentrarse en su ventana. Sin embargo, había algo en ella muy atrayente, ella era linda, pero había algo que tenía cierto misterio, a pesar de que fuera tímida cuando hablaba con él, era difícil no notarla cuando entraba a una habitación. Su personalidad era cálida pero magnética al mismo tiempo. Y a pesar de todo, Adrien aún no se sentía seguro de sus intenciones, pues las palabras de Ladybug eran su principal motivación.

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando? — preguntó Marinette nerviosa.

— Lo lamento, no noté que lo estaba haciendo — respondió Adrien avergonzado por la forma en la que fue descubierto.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio. Adrien tenía el presentimiento de que su encuentro en la panadería fue más importante de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Aquella promesa de respetar la intimidad que surgió entre los dos había sido muy importante, tanto, que parecía ser el soporte de la confianza de Marinette depositaba en él. Adrien tenía talento para mantener ese tipo de tratos, pues su relación con Ladybug se basaba en el mismo delgado equilibrio. Ella quería mantener su identidad en secreto, y él no le quedaba más opción que respetar su decisión, a riesgo de arruinar con su amistad para siempre.

— Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad — confesó Adrien mientras miraba hacía la ventana, las luces de neón titilar y los locales llenos de gente dispuesta a aprovechar el fin de semana.

— El papá de Mylene es actor, tu sabes como son los actores, a ellos les gustan este tipo de lugares, llenos de teatros y bares, perfectos para " _temperamentos artísticos_ "— rió Marinette.

— Eso explica porque es la única de nuestra clase que sabe actuar — dijo Adrien recordando aquella película que intentaron grabar para un concurso.

— Que no te escuche Chloe, ella también quería ser la protagonista — comentó Marinette.

— ¡Pero cuando no! — respondió Adrien, tras lo que los dos rieron sonoramente.

— Ya llegamos — anunció Marinette mientras señalaba un edificio de apartamentos.

Tal y como Marinette prometió, la fiesta no era más que una reunión de muchachos de su edad. Todos se encontraban comiendo algún tipo de chuchería o hablando animadamente. Marinette se separó de Adrien en cuanto cruzaron el portal, y se dirigió hacía el balcón en donde se encontraba Alya.

— Adri cho- cho — lo saludó Chloe mientras se le lanzaba y le abrazaba el cuello.

— Hola Chloe — respondió Adrien con el tono resignado que siempre utilizaba para hablar con ella. El muchacho trataba firmemente de ser tolerante, pero cada día le era más y más difícil serlo, posiblemente, si ella no hubiera sido su único contacto con el mundo exterior durante los años que estudió desde su casa, no la hubiera soportado como lo hacía.

— Así que viniste con Marinette — comentó la chica. Adrien notó que aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación completa, y por alguna razón que no terminó de comprender porqué esto le dio un mal presentimiento.

— Ella fue quien me invitó a venir aquí — respondió. Adrien se dio cuenta de que no quería inventar excusas, ni justificarse como lo hubiese hecho normalmente. Ella tendría que aceptar que él se sintiera interesado en Marinette, no había otro camino.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó. Nuevamente, algo en el tono de Chloe no le gustó.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora? — volvió a preguntar la chica. Adrien se sonrojó ya que su pareja se había alejado voluntariamente de él, y no tenía la menor idea de donde podría encontrarla. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza sobre la multitud hasta que la encontró.

— ¡Ah! ¡Allí está! — exclamó — está hablando con Alya y Nathaniel.

— Es extraño, uno pensaría que no vendrían a la fiesta juntos, considerando todo lo que paso.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Cuando los vi en la gala de tu papá, ustedes parecían tener problemas, pensé que habían discutido.

— No lo hicimos — negó Adrien demasiado rápido para escucharse creíble — quiero decir, si lo hicimos, pero ya estamos bien— respondió torpemente.

— Entiendo— asintió la chica. A Adrien seguía sin agradarle la forma en que su conversación se estaba desenvolviendo.

Mylene le dio la bienvenida a su casa poco después de aquella conversación, y el sentimiento de incomodidad que había generado Chloe desapareció prontamente, fue remplazado por Nino, con quien pasó casi dos horas bromeando y riendo. Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, por lo que Adrien supo que era momento de llamar a su papá y seguir con la mentira.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette tomó su vaso de refresco entre sus dos manos mientras que disfrutaba el frio del vaso en su piel. De repente, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Alix, ella le sonrió gentilmente. Marinette le devolvió el gesto, pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo que no encajaba en toda la escena. A decir verdad, todos se habían comportado muy raro durante aquella tarde, pero decidió hacer a un lado estos pensamientos y concentrarse en el juego frente a ella.

Ella nunca había sido amiga del " _Monopoly_ ", pues no existía mejor manera de destruir amistades y matrimonios que aquel juego. Una vez, sus papás dejaron de hablarse por una semana porque Tom mando a la cárcel a Sabine, pero el resto de sus amigos si eran aficionados, así que no le quedó más opción que participar.

— Es tu turno de lanzar los dados — le indicó Alya.

— Paso, ya me cansé de este juego — respondió Marinette— toma Nathaniel, te cedo mis hoteles y mis acciones — dijo la chica pasándole un grupo de casitas azules y un par de cartas.

— Gracias Marinette — dijo Nathaniel emocionado.

— Eso no es justo — peleó Alya.

— Bien, bien, te dejaré la mitad de mis acciones — dijo Marinette en tanto le pasaba las demás cartas a su amiga.

— Pensándolo mejor, yo tampoco quiero seguir jugando— dijo Nathaniel al tiempo que bajaba sus cartas.

— Pero si Marinette te dio todos sus hoteles — intervino Kim sorprendido.

— Toma, te los doy — dijo Nathaniel mientras le pasaba las casas azules.

— ¡Dame uno de esos hoteles! — le gritó Alya a Kim

— ¡No!

— Que me los des.

— Que no.

— Voy a ir al balcón a tomar aire— dijo Marinette, pero nadie pareció ponerle atención, ya que comenzaba una acalorada discusión, entre Kim y Alya por los hoteles de Marinette.

— Espérame, Marinette — le pidió Nathaniel mientras la alcanzaba en la puerta del balcón. — olvidaste tu bebida— dijo el muchacho mientras corría para alcanzarla en la puerta del balcón.

— Gracias — contestó ella, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

— Por su puesto — dijo Marinette sorprendida. — no tienes porqué preguntármelo.

— S-si, tienes razón — respondió Nathaniel. El chico se sentó a su lado, mientras que Marinette sentía la mirada de Adrien sobre ella a través de las cortinas de velo blanco que protegían el balcón.

— Escuché lo que pasó Marinette, y quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho — dijo Nathaniel de repente.

— Disculpa, no sé a que te refieres— dijo Marinette genuinamente intrigada por el comentario. Ella miró atentamente a Nathaniel y se dio cuenta de que la observaba con algo parecido a la compasión, por no llamarlo lástima.

— Oh, lo siento, como todo el mundo está hablando de eso pensé que… — comenzó Nathaniel. En ese momento, Marinette fue más consciente que nunca de cada una de las miradas sobre ella y un feo vacío se formó en su estomago.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Marinette. Nathaniel debió presentir que algo marchaba mal, porque se calló al instante.

— Nat, ¿De qué estás hablando? — repitió Marinette tratando de escucharse un poco más amable.

— D-De lo de A-Adrien— tartamudeó Nathaniel de forma tal que Marinette apenas si pudo entenderle. Ella no necesitó muchas más palabras para saber a lo que se refería. Sentía una ira creciente en el pecho, ella incluso podía decir que le dolía la cabeza por la rabia. Había soportado dolor inimaginable durante sus batallas como Ladybug, y aunque este era un golpe muy bajo había sobrevivido a peores situaciones. Marinette tomó un enorme trago de su bebida y se preparó para hablar nuevamente.

— Sí, no es la gran cosa. Tu sabes como son estos asuntos, a veces resultan, a veces no — comentó Marinette quien se escuchó entre risueña y nerviosa, cuando la verdadera razón para que su voz temblara era la pura e incontenible rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Marinette siguió hablando animadamente con Nathaniel como si nada ocurriese, como si no hubiera notado que Adrien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella rió con más ganas de los chistes del muchacho y habló con más alegría. Marinette no le molestaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella, ni que supieran que él la había rechazado. Después de todo, era de esperarse, considerando quien era él y quien era ella, lo que realmente la molestaba era que él hubiera tenido la sangre fría para pararse frente a ella y mentirle de aquella manera.

Por más que lo analizaba una y otra vez, Marinette no acababa de entender que deseaba Adrien, primero aparecía en su casa pidiéndole una tregua, dedicándole miradas soñadoras que la hicieron caer nuevamente en la ilusión de que ella realmente podía alcanzar a alguien como él, pero ahora la ridiculizaba deliberadamente frente a todos. Marinette se prometió a sí misma que a partir de ese momento, no importaba lo que quisiera Adrien, ella no se lo daría, no sería el blanco de sus bromas crueles.

— Todo lo que me dices es muy divertido, Nat — dijo Marinette, por lo que el muchacho sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Nathaniel.

— Sí — asintió Marinette — espero que no te moleste si te hago una pregunta

— Por su puesto que no.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que Adrien me rechazó? ¿él te lo dijo? — preguntó Nathaniel por lo que él se ruborizó de inmediato.

— No, no realmente. Supongo que él debió contarle a alguien, y ese alguien difundió el rumor ¿quién más iba a hacerlo sino él? — preguntó Nathaniel para quien todo parecía evidente. Marinette solo asintió.

— Lamento interrumpirlos, Marinette, pronto tendré que irme, ¿Quieres que te lleve? — preguntó Adrien quien se había acercado a ellos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Marinette solo escuchó su voz, ya que se hallaba mirando hacía el piso, muy lentamente, ella levantó su vista hacía él. No podía creer que aquel chico que parecía tan bueno con todos pudiera ser un mentiroso, si tan solo hubiera la manera de saber lo que pensaba todo sería más fácil.

—No es necesario, volveré por mi cuenta— respondió Marinette. Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta.

— No creo que sea buena idea, este barrio está lleno de bares, no es lugar para que camines tan tarde — dijo Adrien apurado al ver que ella no quería razonar con él.

— Realmente te agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien aquí — respondió Marinette quien en ese momento vio a Nathaniel poniéndoles más atención de lo que hubiera deseado. Ella hubiera podido jurar que se encontraba casi contento.

— Voy a ir por más refresco— dijo Marinette quien se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina.

Adrien la siguió, era obvio que él no había quedado conforme con su respuesta, pero también era bastante claro que no pretendía armar un escandalo frente a toda la clase, ya que esperó pacientemente a que Mylene le hubiera servido un vaso de refresco a la chica para iniciar una nueva conversación. Marinette y Adrien se quedaron solos en la cocina, y fue allí cuando ella finalmente estalló.

— ¿Por qué me visitaste en la panadería? ¿porqué insististe en acompañarme a esta fiesta? — preguntó Marinette fríamente recostándose en el mesón de la cocina sin retirar su mirada del hielo que flotaba en su bebida — No tenías que hacerlo, tu y yo no somos nada, me quedó muy claro.

— Yo… yo…

— ¿Tu?

— Marinette, yo ya te lo dije, he estado pensando en ti desde que te rechacé, creo que tenías razón. Tu y yo podríamos congeniar — dijo Adrien. Marinette no lo miró, pero no necesitó hacerlo para adivinar su expresión, probablemente tendría esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, y encogería sus ojos de la forma en la que lo hacen los gatos cuando son felices, mientras un sonrojo pasaba por sus mejillas. " _Solo mentiras_ " pensó la chica resentida.

— No, no podemos congeniar, a mi no me gustan los mentirosos — dijo Marinette en un tono tan gélido que bien parecía Ladybug preparada para atacar. Adrien se agarró con fuerza del mesón que estaba tras ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Adrien.

— Nathaniel estaba coqueteando conmigo.

— Sí, lo noté.

— Me dijo cuanto lo sentía por mi, que debía estar triste por lo que pasó contigo, yo le pregunté de que se trataba y me comentó que toda la escuela sabe que me rechazaste, por un rumor que seguramente provino de ti — dijo Marinette en un tono calmado, pero sin despegar su mirada del vaso.

— Marinette yo…

— Lo que me molesta no es que todos lo sepan, personalmente, no me importa mucho lo que piensen de mi, pero si me mortifica pensar que tu sigues queriendo estar cerca de mí, ¿por qué lo haces? — preguntó Marinette quien por primera vez en la conversación lo miró a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se sintió palidecer, él estaba acostumbrado a los balbuceos inteligibles de Marinette, acompañados de sus dulces sonrisas, su fuerte opinión frente a la clase, la forma gentil pero a la vez firme en la que llevaba el liderazgo. Pero él nunca pensó ver aquella rabia fría en sus ojos, sus rasgos eran duros y su mirada lo escrutaba como queriendo adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

— Yo no lo hice — dijo Adrien, quien sabía a la perfección que no tenía manera alguna de probar aquella afirmación, ya que si mal no recordaba, ellos se encontraban completamente solos frente a la escuela en el momento en el que ella le confesó lo que sentía.

— No te creo.

— Lo sé, sé que no me crees, porque nos encontrábamos solos, y…

— ¡Eso no importa! — exclamó Marinette subiendo el tono de voz y volteándose para enfrentarlo. — lo que realmente me asusta es que tú sigas con esta farsa después de que le cuentas a todos como me rechazaste, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿es esto una broma cruel? ¿o tal vez es solo una forma de satisfacer tu ego? — preguntó Marinette cada vez más y más molesta. Adrien se asustó, él jamás se había enfrentado a una situación como aquella.

— Esto no es una broma, ni pretendo ridiculizarte — dijo Adrien quien sintió una culpa indescriptible, al recordar las palabras de Ladybug y la verdadera razón para que él comenzara a intentar acercarse a ella.

— Sí, claro — asintió Marinette sarcásticamente. Ella se alejó del mesón y se dispuso s salir.

— ¡Espera! — le gritó Adrien quien se resistía a dejar que las cosas terminaran de aquella manera. Él dio un paso adelante y trató de tomarla por los hombros.

— ¡Suéltame! — respondió Marinette mientras retiraba sus manos.

— Marinette, te juro que yo no tengo dobles intenciones, ni nada por el estilo — dijo Adrien. Muy en el fondo, él comprendía lo que ella pensaba acerca de aquella situación. Marinette debía verlo como uno de esos chicos ricos y caprichosos, que estaban acostumbrados a obtener lo que querían, y a menudo gozaban haciendo esos juegos crueles. Adrien conocía varias personas así, en el mundo de la moda abundaban esos sujetos, los escándalos iban desde videos sexuales que se filtraban en la red hasta el consumo de algún tipo de droga, todo borrado con el dinero de papá o mamá. Él solo deseaba hacerle entender que esto no se trataba de una mentira.

— Ya déjame — insistió ella.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a Marinette, la vio llorar, y aquello lo desarmó, pues se resistía a creer que él fuera el culpable de que una persona como ella de desmoronara de tal manera. Ella puso sus manos sobre su rostro y sollozó en silencio mientras. Adrien dio un paso hacía adelante, y tomó sus muñecas.

— Tienes que creerme, yo no tengo dobles intenciones, no pretendo burlarme de ti — insistió Adrien, pero la mirada dura de Marinette le dijo que ella no le creía. La chica trató de halar sus muñecas para que la soltara, pero él no se lo permitió.

— Por favor, debe haber una manera…

— No, déjame.

— Marinette.

— Déjame.

— Ya basta Adrien, fue suficiente — intervino Alya quien había entrado a la cocina sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. La chica caminó hasta donde se encontraba Marinette y la tomó por los hombros.

— Es suficiente, déjala en paz — continuó Alya mientras se llevaba a Marinette a la puerta de la cocina.

— Pero…

— ¡Ya no más! — prácticamente le gritó Alya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette y Alya se sentaron juntas en las escaleras del edificio de Mylene, por fuera del apartamento , lejos de sus compañeros y el bullicio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Alya.

— El le contó a todos que me rechazó.

— ¿Estás segura de que fue él?

— Tu no lo hiciste ¿No es verdad?

— No.

— Entonces fue él, nadie más lo sabía. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que realmente me molesta es que fuera a mi casa y tratara de decirme que podemos darnos una oportunidad cuando realmente está regando rumores míos — murmuró Marinette frustrada mientras acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho. — ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? — preguntó.

— Una con no muy buenas intenciones, eso es seguro.

— No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien nunca fue precisamente bueno para dejar pasar las cosas malas que pasaban en su vida. La desaparición de su mamá, la frialdad de su papá, todo había dejado huella en su carácter, pero lo peor era que él solía obsesionarse, no podía olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Probablemente, era por ello que él accedió a seguir cada uno de los caprichos de Gabriel Agreste, pensaba que si complacía cada uno de los deseos de su papá, podría algún día verlo finalmente feliz.

Por todas estás razones, Adrien no podía dejar que las cosas con Marinette acabaran de esta manera. Él tenía que hallar la forma de que ella lo perdonara, y descubrir quien lo había metido en todo aquel embrollo en primer lugar, sin dejar de lado que no quería que caminara sola por aquel barrio a semejantes horas de la noche. Adrien saltó de tejado en tejado como Chat Noir mientras seguía a Marinette con la mirada. Ella caminaba rápidamente a través de las calles mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo para protegerse del frio. Él muchacho escuchó un par de silbidos provenir de un bar acompañados de un " _Hey linda, ven con nosotros_ " pero nada de que preocuparse. La chica se montó en un bus con destino hacía su casa, y la tensión en su espalda se liberó momentáneamente.

Marinette se bajó en el paradero, ella ya se encontraba muy cerca a su casa cuando se detuvo en seco frente a un semáforo. Chat Noir se sorprendió al ver que ella no pasaba la calle, a pesar de que el peatonal se hallaba en verde, pero se sorprendió aún más al verla darse vuelta y mirar en dirección.

— Me has estado siguiendo desde que salí de la casa de mi amiga — dijo Marinette quien aparentemente le gritaba al vacío — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — preguntó. Chat Noir ya se había dado cuenta de que no había caso en tratar de engañarla, por lo que bajó del tejado y se ubicó a su lado.

— Hola princesa.

— Hola. No evadas mi pregunta ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— Oh, pero que agresiva, al parecer alguien ha tenido una mala noche.

— Chat. — suspiró Marinette perdiendo la paciencia.

— No quiero nada, solo estaba haciendo rondas y te vi salir de un edificio. Unos sujetos comenzaron a gritarte cosas, así que decidí seguirte para asegurarme que llegaras a salvo — confesó Chat Noir.

— Gracias — respondió Marinette. Adrien se sorprendió al ver que su expresión se suavizaba y le sonreía débilmente. — eso es muy amable de tu parte.

— Estoy para servir, mi princesa — dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se apresuraba a besarla.

— Esta noche no, Chat — se negó Marinette mientras retiraba su mano. — no estoy de humor. Pero, me harías muy feliz si nos vemos en mi terraza en un par de minutos.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que vernos en tu terraza?¿porqué no podemos caminar juntos como la gente normal — preguntó Chat Noir contrariado.

— Porque no eres alguien normal, Chat Noir, o al menos no lo eres mientras lleves ese antifaz sobre el rostro. Si la prensa te llegara a ver con una chica corriente se armaría un escandalo, me crearías muchos problemas, te crearía muchos problemas y pondría en riesgo tu identidad secreta — opinó Marinette. Chat Noir frunció el ceño, pues aquellas palabras se parecían demasiado a las de Ladybug, en realidad, ellos no podrían tener nada de normalidad mientras tuvieran los antifaces puestos, y aquello era una verdad indiscutible.

— Tienes razón — aceptó Adrien quien a los tejados, con todas las intenciones de encontrarse con ella en el tejado.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

Hola a todos, como ven, este capitulo lo tuve que partir en dos, me estaba quedando demasiado largo y demasiado cargado de eventos, en el próximo voy a desenvolver más la historia del akuma. Espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por agregarme a sus categorías y por los comentarios, como siempre, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

AnikaSukino5d: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, ese es un buen punto, la verdad es que yo tengo una teoría para lo que tu me ha parecido que lo que más quiere Adrien es ganarse a su papá, y la mejor forma de hacer a papá feliz es ser perfecto, hacer todo lo que quiere, adicionalmente, creo que Adrien es algo timido, lo cual se pierde completamente cuando tiene el antifaz, casí como si perdiera cualquier tipo de vergüenza, y es lo que le gustaría ser porque sabe que tiene la protección de la identidad secreta. Pero lo que tu dices si queda en el tintero ¿por qué Adrien no se relaja más con personas con las que tiene confianza? Bueno, eso no lo sé probablemente los creadores quieran dar mucho contraste entre su personalidad y la que adopta cuando es Chat Noir, para efectos de la serie. Personalmente, creo que es una buena pregunta, como la de porque Marinette insiste tanto en esconder su identidad a Chat, el fandom tiene sus teorías, pero son solo eso, teorías.

Risu-chan XD: gracias por tu comentario, ahh… TT_TT espero que no te halla molestado que en este capitulo hubiera poco misterio, pero juro que es por fines de la historia.

isai . hdzr : Hola, respecto a tu Tumbrl, te estoy siguiendo, soy randomgeekypersona, oye, pero he notado que no taggeas tus dibujos, deberías taggearlos en miraculous ladybug para que todo el fandom pueda verlos, es una suerte que este sea el fandom más cuerdo y civilizado en el que he estado en mucho tiempo, me ha encantado el que hiciste para el inkoctober de Marinette y chatnoir en el capitulo de el dissenateur. La teoría que decía la ultima vez sobre porque Adrien parece ser el perdedor en este asunto es la siguiente: como te decía la vez pasada, conforme avanza la serie vemos a Marinette comportandose cada vez como Ladybug, lo que pareciera indicar que esa es la verdadera personalidad de Marinette, ella es una heroína natural, también sabemos que Adrien está loco por Ladybug, para mi el mensaje es claro, Adrien está enamorado de la verdadera Marinette, la que ha vencido todos sus miedos y dudas. El problema es como tu decías, aquí alguien va a resultar herido, porque Adrien es más feliz como Chat, y Marinette solo quiere a chat como a un amigo, no de la misma forma que quiere a su identidad secreta.

Para mi lo más triste del asunto es que pareciese que Adrien aprecia verdaderamente a Marinette, hasta posiblemente le guste un poco, no en la misma intensidad que Ladybug, pero durante el episodio de Nathaniel, vemos que él está muy interesado en impresionarla. En la parte final del capitulo hasta se toma el trabajo para comprobar que piensa ella acerca de Chat noir y todo. Esto quiere decir que para él es importante que lo aprecien como chat noir, y él verdaderamente quiere pensar que es más cool como chat noir. Personalmente, podría ser que lo que nos traten de decir los escritores es que Marinette aprecia más a Adrien sin tantas afectaciones como las que tiene chat, aguien con una personalidad un poco más natural, el problema es que hasta ahora, a Adrien parece gustarle más ser como Chat Noir. A riesgo de cometer spoiler, en mi fic lo que quiero es que al principio Adrien actue casi sin pensar, el dice algo como: me involucro con ella porque ladybug me pidio que probara y lugo veremos que pasa, el problema es que el no se mide en las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar y cada vez se le vuelve una bola de nieve más y más grande, todo eso potenciado por la pelea que tuvieron en este cap, creo que será la pobre Marinette la que juegue un poco a ciegas aquí.

Blackoctubre: de nuevo gracias, me alegra que te hubiera gustado.

Nua: gracias por el comentario, he notado que siempre que comienzo con un nuevo fandom mi primer fic es como un resumen de cómo veo yo la serie, de muchas opiniones de cómo es la personalidad de los personajes conbinado con mis hipotesis de cómo reaccionarian ante algunas situaciones, me agrada que te esté gustando.

Nana: Gracias por la espera TT_TT Ya… ya actualicé TT_TT, para este fic voy a tratar de actualizar cada domingo, así lo he hecho hasta ahora.


	5. Malos entendidos y más planes parte2

_[Malos entendidos y más planes parte 2 ]_

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette entró a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Su mamá la interrogó acerca de Adrien, y ella les lanzó una mentira acerca de como la había acompañado prácticamente durante todo el camino. Era extraño, pero ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor, hay momentos en los que simplemente no se les puede decir la verdad a los padres. Lo único que ella conseguiría era poner de mal humor a Sabine y predisponerla contra el muchacho, pues había prometido traerla de vuelta.

Lentamente, se cambió de ropa y se puso cómoda. Después, abrió la trampilla de su techo y se sentó en la terraza.

— Mi princesa — la saludó Chat Noir al tiempo que ponía dos dedos en su frente y le dedicaba un saludo.

— Hola, estás de nuevo por aquí— comentó ella.

— Sí, somos amigos, y los amigos se hacen visitas.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— Por favor, está helado aquí.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras, y tal como lo hizo en su última visita, Marinette le ofreció un pocillo de chocolate caliente. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sentado en su diván rosa, sino que inspeccionaba con atención las fotos en las paredes.

— Aún no has llenado los espacios en blanco — comentó Chat Noir sin dejar de mirar el muro.

— No sé con que llenarlos — dijo Marinette con la firme convicción de que le tardaría un poco recuperarse del golpe que recibió aquel día, pero que pronto lograría encontrar algo que le ayudara a llenar el vacío.

— Siempre me han gustado tus diseños — comentó Chat Noir distraídamente mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por uno de sus bocetos.

— ¿Siempre? — peguntó ella — es la primera vez que los vez.

— N-No — tartamudeó Chat Noir — yo ya había estado aquí. Además, mi Lady me dijo que te había encargado un abrigo inspirado en un "Gabriel". Si ella te encargó algo es porque confía en que tienes talento.

— Gracias — respondió Marinette quien miraba los espacios en la pared.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, princesa? Te ves triste — dijo Chat Noir mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette.

— No es nada.

— Sí, algo está pasando, puedo verlo desde aquí, anda, cuéntamelo.

— No lo sé, probablemente no sea buena idea confiar en alguien más por ahora. — contestó mientras se libraba de su agarre.

— Vamos Marinette, no hay nadie más confiable que uno de los grandes "héroes de París" — bromeó mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Marinette volvió muy lentamente al diván, y se sentó en él, en tanto el único sonido que acompañaba la escena eran sus pisadas sobre el parqué.

Pese a que ella sabía que no era buena idea depositar su confianza en alguien nuevamente, tuvo que aceptar que él estaba en lo correcto, él no era cualquier persona. Chat Noir era su compañero, casi el hermano que nunca tuvo pero que siempre deseó, si no podía confiar en él, estaría condenada a no volver a hacerlo, ya que nadie había dado tantas muestras de lealtad como el súper héroe.

— Hoy discutí con alguien— exhaló Marinette.

— ¿Con quien? — preguntó Chat Noir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire preparándose, para la respuesta. Él se sentía culpable al engañarla y crearle una falsa sensación de confianza, pero necesitaba que le diera una pista, alguna clase de señal para solucionar lo que pasó aquella tarde.

— Había alguien de mi escuela, él me gusta mucho, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Es un mentiroso — exhaló Marinette, quien le repitió a Chat Noir antes de revivir uno a uno los momentos ocurridos desde el día del rechazo. Era extraño para Adrien escucharla relatar aquellos hechos desde su punto de vista, y permanecer callado mientras que ella hacía suposiciones falsas acerca de sus intenciones. Una sola cosa le quedó clara en aquel momento: Marinette estaba enfada y mucho.

— ¿Porqué te gustó Adrien Agreste en primer lugar? ¿Es porqué es modelo? ¿O tal vez porqué es rico? — preguntó Adrien un tanto asustado por la posible respuesta.

— No es nada de eso. Él me gustaba por quien parecía ser— suspiró Marinette — no por quien realmente es.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que él siempre pareció ser una buena persona, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Creí ver en él a alguien solitario, pero gentil, alguien a quien no le importaba el status que siempre tuvo la suerte de tener. Él parecía tan interesado como yo en ayudar a los otros, pensé que podía hacerlo feliz. Y sobre todo, yo pensé que teníamos más en común de lo que parecía a simple vista — dijo Marinette quien se había levantado y miraba hacía la ventana.

— Soy una tonta ingenua — concluyó Marinette.

Marinette era ingenua, eso era cierto, pero él también lo era. Adrien siempre se había sentido algo simplón y poco experimentado frente a las personas que lo rodeaban. No importaba lo que hiciera, sus esfuerzos jamás eran suficientes, ni con su padre ni con Ladybug. Ella estaba en lo correcto, los dos tenían más puntos en común de lo que parecía, pues a pesar de que ella no necesitara el dinero de papá para brillar con su luz propia, se sentía como si nunca fuese lo suficientemente buena.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, Ladybug me rechazó ese mismo día— comentó Adrien sin saber porqué confesó aquello.

— Eso era de esperarse.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Adrien ofendido.

— Quiero decir, entiendo que no le agrade la idea de tener una relación a escondidas, ni siquiera podría caminar tranquilamente contigo, ni tener una cita como una pareja normal. Sin mencionar que probablemente ella teme que a ti no te agrade su verdadero yo, hasta ahora, solo has conocido su parte heroica ¿y sí no te gusta lo demás? — explicó Marinette frenéticamente, casi sin respirar.

— ¿Tu crees? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Sí, yo pensaría de la misma manera ¿porqué no intentas salir con una chica normal? — preguntó Marinette — debe haber alguien que te guste.

— Puede haber alguien — comentó Adrien sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Lo ves? — preguntó Marinette — no te sientas mal, estoy segura de que ella te quiere, pero no de la forma en que tu lo deseas, pero eso no significa que no encuentres a alguien que pueda corresponderte — dijo ella. Adrien vio la mano de la chica sobre la suya, levantó la mirada y se encontró una suave sonrisa. En ese momento, Adrien sintió un deseo indescriptible de besarla.

Adrien no sabía como describir aquel impulso, ni definir si se trataba tan solo de una sencilla atracción física o de una forma casi irreflexiva de reaccionar ante tanta gentileza, lo único que sabía era que quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo antes de cometer una tontería, besar a Marinette en aquel momento era la peor idea que podría haber pasado por su mente. Ella estaba muy herida como para aprovecharse de aquel momento.

—Gracias por eso, princesa, no creo poder hacerte entender cuanto lo necesitaba. — suspiró Chat mientras sacudía su cabeza y hombros ligeramente. Ella no tenía ni idea de cuantas sensaciones había despertado semejante escena.

— Así que el lunes comenzamos nuestro plan — comentó Marinette.

— Sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué?

—Se supone que no debería contarte esto, pero lo voy a hacer, y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie— advirtió Adrien— ayer un policía nos advirtió que debíamos tener cuidado, alguien quiere sacarnos del camino del caso de las victimas de la perfumería.

— Tienes razón, no deberías habérmelo contado — respondió Marinette mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz de la misma forma casi descarada en la que lo haría Ladybug — pero ya que lo has hecho, ¿podrías decirme de quien se trata? — preguntó Marinette.

— El presidente de la empresa, él nos quiere fuera.

— ¿Porqué?

— No lo sé. Tal vez las víctimas le caían mal — comentó Chat Noir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella sencilla frase fue lo suficiente para activar todos los engranajes del cerebro de Marinette. Ellos habían dejado pasar por alto a las victimas, no tenían la menor idea de que podrían tener en común aquellas seis personas que se encontraban en el hospital, probablemente, se habían concentrado tanto en María Dupont que olvidaron a los únicos que realmente podrían traer luces a todo el asunto.

— Ustedes no han interrogado a las victimas — afirmó Marinette.

— No, ellos están inconscientes ¿de qué podrían servirnos? — preguntó Chat Noir como si fuera lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Pero que pregunta es esa? — dijo Marinette casi escandalizada — investigarlos podría llevarnos a averiguar si existe un patrón entre ellos, si hay algo a alguien que los hubieran necesitado lejos en primer lugar.

— Oh — fue lo único que Chat pudo decir.

— ¡Marinette! — gritó Sabine desde el piso de abajo — baja a cenar, estoy segura de que no comiste más que chucherías toda la tarde, no te sentaría mal comer algo decente.

— Creo que es momento de que me marche— se despidió Chat Noir mientras se aproximaba a la escalera que daba a la terraza de Marinette.

— Adiós, gracias por todo Chat.

— Gracias a ti, princesa. — respondió él en tanto le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Marinette bajó a cenar, y volvió a su habitación tan pronto como pudo levantarse de la mesa. Deseaba hablar con Chat Noir nuevamente. él le puso de presente la debilidad en su plan y debía investigar a estas seis personas. Marinette miró el reloj en su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, tan solo las nueve de la noche, aún podría sacar algo provechoso de aquel día.

— Tikki, transfórmame.

— Espera Marinette ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? — preguntó Tikki.

— Voy a ir a la fabrica a conseguir los dossiers de las seis victimas — dijo Marinette.

— ¿Realmente crees que los encontrarás? — la interrogó Tikki — yo lo dudo, si el director de la fabrica te quiere fuera del caso, creo que lo primero que habría hecho sería eliminar toda la información acerca de las victimas.

— No pierdo nada con intentarlo — dijo la chica mientras que se alistaba para transformarse.

Marinette cruzó la ciudad hasta el feo sector en el que se encontraba la fabrica. Ella sabía que tendría que ser doblemente cuidadosa al entrar, ya que durante su anterior visita las cámaras de seguridad lograron filmarla. Ladybug cayó en el callejón junto a la fabrica mientras evaluaba sus opciones. De repente, vio una figura correr hacía ella. Marinette supuso que se trataba de un hombre, ya que parecía alto y robusto, y sus pesadas botas golpeaban en el suelo ligeramente húmedo, y se formaba un halito alrededor de él.

— Ladybug — exhaló el hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento — quería hablar con usted.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Mi nombre es Maurice, trabajamos en la fabrica, queremos hablar con usted

— ¿Quiénes?

— Mis compañeros y yo — respondió el hombre — por favor, necesitamos que hable con nosotros, podemos ayudarla— dijo. El hombre se quedó en silencio y le dedicó una mirada expectante.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette desconfiada.

— Porque todos estamos en peligro — respondió.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga?

— Acompáñeme — le indicó el hombre. Marinette siguió al sujeto a través del callejón. En ese momento, ella se arrepintió de no haber pedido ayuda a Chat Noir, ella se estaba poniendo en una situación muy peligrosa, pues esto bien podría ser una trampa. Ladybug y el sujeto se colaron por el extremo del garaje hasta que llegaron a un deposito completamente vacío, a excepción de cuatro personas que se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el centro, mientras tomaban café y fumaban descuidadamente.

—Buenas noches — saludó Marinette. Todos los presentes se voltearon en su dirección, y se pusieron de pie. Para ella fue claro que se hallaban esperándola dada la anticipación con la que la recibieron.

Las personas presentes se presentaron una a una. Marinette se sorprendió al encontrarse con personas de las diferentes secciones de la perfumería, la jefe de recursos humanos, el jefe de ventas, el jefe de seguridad y la jefe de contabilidad, más el sujeto que recibió a Ladybug.

— Ladybug — comenzó la jefe de recursos humanos mirándola con gran preocupación mientras se envolvía en su pesada chaqueta impermeable — hemos esperado aquí durante días desde que supimos que visitó la planta, queríamos hablar con usted. Sabemos que el director no desea que usted siga con la investigación.

— Pero ¿ustedes si lo desean? — preguntó Marinette.

— Por su puesto que sí. Todos estamos en peligro desde que comenzaron los ataques, dos de las personas de mi sección fueron atacadas, y ahora ese miserable no quiere que usted… — comenzó la mujer, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que suprimir un sollozo. Uno de sus compañeros pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo. Marinette se dio cuenta de cuan asustados estaban aquellas personas, quienes pasaron varías noches en vela, tan solo para poder encontrarse con ella.

— Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo — dijo Marinette — vine aquí esta noche a conseguir más información. Necesito los archivos personales de las victimas.

— Yo puedo ayudarla con eso — dijo la jefe de personal quien ya se había calmado — puedo sacar fotocopias, venga mañana por ellos, yo se los daré.

— ¿En serio?¿Harían eso por mi? — preguntó Marinette quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta ayuda cuando peleaba contra un akuma.

— Claro que sí, usted es nuestra última esperanza — dijo uno de los sujetos.

Marinette se despidió y volvió a su casa con un mal sabor en la boca. Se sentía agradecida de que hubiera personas que estuvieran en su bando, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si involucrar civiles sería una buena idea. Este era un asunto en el que tendría que contar con la opinión de Chat Noir. Ladybug no tuvo el valor de llamar a su compañero de equipo, ya que era casi media noche, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien despertó aquel domingo en la mañana de un incómodo sueño, plagado de escenas inconexas y absurdas en las que Marientte siempre terminaba rechazándolo de alguna manera, pero el más bizarro de todos fue aquel en que ella resultaba ser Ladybug.

Apenas se levantó, Adrien inventó una excusa para poder decirle al Gorila que lo llevara a la panadería. No fue difícil conseguir el permiso de su papá, él había notado que cuando no estuviera ayudándolo a producir dinero a través de su trabajo como modelo, a él realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera.

Tan pronto como el chico empujó la puerta de la panadería y escuchó la campanilla sonar, Adrien notó algo que enrarecía el ambiente. Había tanta tensión que podría haberla cortado con un cuchillo. El muchacho miró hacía el frente y encontró a Marinette acomodando los postres recién salidos del horno, pero ella no se tomó el trabajo de si quiera saludarlo.

— Hola, Marinette — dijo él, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella tan solo siguió trabajando diligentemente — ¿te molestaría darme un Brioche? — preguntó el muchacho.

Marinette caminó hacia los estantes donde apilaban los diferentes tipos de pan, sacó el que él le pidió y lo colocó junto al mostrador, al lado de la caja registradora.

— Son siete euros — dijo la chica sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Adrien sacó el dinero y se lo dio. Ella tan solo lo tomó y volvió hacía la mesa de amasado en donde comenzó a darle forma a unas cuantas galletas.

— Marinette— dijo Adrien en tanto intentaba pasar el mostrador e introducirse dentro de la panadería como el día anterior.

— No puedes pasar, esta zona es exclusiva para el personal de la panadería — dijo la chica fríamente. Adrien se paró en seco al escuchar aquello, era claro que ella no solo lo mantenía lejos, sino que esta era una forma encubierta de decirle que lo estaba sacando de su vida.

— Marinette — suspiró Adrien — te juro que yo no lo hice, no rompí mi promesa — dijo.

— ¿Entonces quien lo hizo? — preguntó Marinette mirándolo por encima del hombro.

— No lo sé, pero yo lo averiguaré — afirmó Adrien mientras que pasaba a través del mostrador, tan rápido, que ella no pudo protestar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — preguntó Marinette mortificada — hay tantas chicas que se mueren por ti, si quieres una admiradora que te ayude a alimentar tu ego, escoge una, estoy segura de que habrá unas cuantas a las que no les importe que todo sea una mentira, pero yo no quiero prestarme para algo como eso — dijo ella en tanto se daba vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos.

Adrien recordó su encuentro de la noche anterior, la mirada triste de Marinette, y la sinceridad con la que había dicho todo aquello. Él estaba emocionado al pensar que había alguien en el mundo que realmente comprendía como era su vida, capaz de hacer un lado el nombre y el dinero para quererlo sinceramente, a pesar de que aún no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos en igual intensidad.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Nuevamente, el mismo deseo de besarla lo sobrecogió, puede que hubiera pasado meses tras Ladybug, pero no negaría el increíble encanto que Marinette Dupain ejercía sobre el. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el se inclinó hacía ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Adrien sintió un fuerte empujón en la parte superior del pecho. Ella lo alejó bruscamente. Mientras que él quedó sumergido en un ensueño, luchando por recuperar el aliento. El muchacho hubiera querido mucho más de ese beso, él deseaba caricias, y para variar, algo del cariño que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Pero, tan solo obtuvo ira, lo cual no le sorprendió.

— ¡Largo! — gritó Marinette furiosa, y empujándolo nuevamente para que se alejara aún más de ella.

— Yo lo lamento — dijo torpemente Adrien sin saber como articular sus palabras.

— ¡Largo! ¡aléjate de mi! — repitió Marinette. Adrien había cometido un enorme error, ella estaba furiosa, y él había actuado sin usar la cabeza, ahora había abierto aún más el abismo que los separaba.

— Marinette, tienes que creerme, yo solo quiero que me escuches.

— ¡No! — respondió Marinette tajante — no más, estoy harta, no sé que es lo que quieres, yo no soy un juguete. ¡Largo! ¡lárgate de mi casa!

Adrien un paso hacía atrás preguntándose que clase de idiota tenía que ser para hacer que una chica dulce como Marinette se pusiera tan furiosa. Él jamás había pensado que la vería en semejante estado, luego de que a un año de conocerla lo único que le había dedicado eran inocentes sonrisas y balbuceos cargados de timidez. El quería solucionar aquello, tenía que hacerlo, a como diera lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede acá? — preguntó la mamá de Marinette quien se puso frente a ella, luciendo feroz, a pesar de tener un delantal blanco cubierto de harina.

— Yo… — comenzó Adrien. — lo lamento mucho Marinette — dijo el muchacho antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — escuchó Adrien preguntar a Sabine, mientras que la chica tan solo negaba débilmente.

Adrien salió de la panadería y regresó a su casa completamente deprimido. Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar que Marinette lo odiara de aquella manera, en especial, porque lo acusaba de algo que él no había hecho. El muchacho se dejó caer pesadamente boca abajo, con su cabeza sobre su almohada.

— No entiendo porqué tanto drama — dijo Plagg saliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. — a ti no te gusta ella. Tú prefieres a Ladybug.

— No lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de nada — dijo Adrien casi sin voz. — necesito a Marinette.

— ¿La necesitas? ¿y para qué la necesitas, exactamente? — insistió el Kwami suspicazmente — da la impresión de que solo la quisieras para cumplir lo que Ladybug te pidió.

Adrien se levantó y miró fijamente a Plagg. ¿acaso era tan obvio? Se preguntó el muchacho. Él se sintió avergonzado al pensar que podría ser culpable de lo que Marinette lo acusaba. Él realmente tenía dobles intenciones, y la estaba utilizando. Adrien negó con la cabeza como si con ello pudiera sacar aquel pensamiento.

— ¿Estás consiente de que aún cuando consigas a la chica normal de la que hablaba Ladybug, no implica que ella corresponda tus sentimientos? — preguntó Plagg.

El muchacho decidió permanecer en silencio. Él sabía que no sería la primera vez que aquello le sucedía, después de todo, él había pasado los últimos años complaciendo los deseos de su padre, con la única esperanza de que acabara sintiendo algo de cariño. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, aquella ilusión se iba perdiendo cada vez más. Gabriel Agreste tan solo se mostraba cada vez más frio. Había oportunidades en las que a él le hubiera gustado gritarle: ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? Como una forma de obtener una respuesta, una señal que le indicara que aún lo quería, y que sus esfuerzos eran suficientes, pero no había obtenido nada.

— No sé que es lo que debo hacer — dijo Adrien en voz alta.

— No soy un experto en el amor, pero tal vez deberías dejar a la chica de la panadería en paz, tanto como Adrien, como Chat Noir— le aconsejó Plagg.

— _No puedo hacerlo_ — pensó Adrien.

— Tienes razón Plagg, no eres un experto en el amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ladybug llamó a Chat Noir a través de su compacto, y juntos decidieron verse en su punto de encuentro a las nueve, para partir a la perfumería desde allí. Marinette pensó que encontraría un ambiente más tenso. Pero, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su dinámica al hacer su trabajo aún seguía intacta.

Marinette no pudo más que alegrarse ante tal descubrimiento, ya que a pesar de todo el drama, de los secretos que guardaban y de lo caóticas que fueran sus vidas personales, ellos dos podían seguir haciendo su trabajo de una manera eficiente y limpia. La chica odiaba admitirlo, pero pese a cuanto anhelaba el cariño de Adrien, el verdadero motor de su vida no eran aquellos asuntos amorosos, sino su labor como Ladybug. Marinette no solo era libre cuando personificaba a la heroína, sino que le daba un verdadero significado a su vida.

— Prometieron que nos estarían esperando en el mismo sitio de ayer — dijo Ladybug tras relatarle los eventos de la noche anterior.

— No tenías porque haber ido sola, pudo haber sido peligroso —opinó Chat Noir— sé que hemos tenido problemas, pero no debes arriesgarte así.

— Lo lamento, siento mucho no haber tenido en cuenta tu opinión, pero era muy tarde cuando tuve la idea de obtener información, pensé que no estarías disponible.

— Esto es importante. Siempre estaré disponible para un asunto como este, y tu lo sabes.

Marinette se volteó de repente y se enfrentó a Chat Noir mirándolo a los ojos.

— Chat — empezó Marinette — quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó esta semana.

— No hay nada que debamos hablar. Yo te quiero, tu no me quieres, así de sencillo.

— Eso no es cierto. Tu eres mi compañero, yo te quiero, no como tú lo deseas, pero realmente te quiero. Además, yo ya te lo dije, tu tienes sentimientos por Ladybug, la mejor versión de mi misma, la pregunta es: ¿realmente que querrías de la misma manera si conocieras todos mis defectos?

— Claro que lo haría— dijo Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos.

— Tu no puedes estar seguro de ello. Voy a contarte una historia — dijo Marinette debatiéndose en si debía o no continuar con su discurso. — esta semana le confesé al chico que me gustaba mis sentimientos, pero me rechazó, no satisfecho con eso, me humilló públicamente.

— Mi Lady…

— Espera Chat, déjame terminar— lo interrumpió Marinette — yo no quiero que tu te sientas lastimado. Yo realmente deseo tratarte con más respeto de lo que lo han hecho conmigo, es por eso que deseo que hablemos, quiero saber que podría hacer para que no te sientas mal — dijo la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

— Yo… — comenzó Chat sin saber bien que decir como actuar ante semejante declaración. Adrien apreciaba este detalle, ciertamente esta era una de las razones por las que él se había visto atraído a ella en primer lugar. Ladybug tenía una generosidad y talento para interesarse por los demás de una forma que nadie más podía hacerlo, pero era desgarradoramente claro que ella no le estaba ayudando a superar su enamoramiento, tan solo conseguía que cayera cada vez más profundo.

Adrien y Ladybug llegaron a la perfumería. Tal y como la chica anticipó. Un hombre alto, fornido y vestido de negro se hallaba esperándolos en el callejón junto a la fabrica. El sujeto los condujo por los garajes hasta un deposito en donde Chat Noir se encontró con una extraña reunión de cuatro personas que tomaban café y fumaban ansiosamente mientras esperaban a los súper héroes.

La felicidad fue evidente en los rostros de los presentes al verlos entrar, y no se hicieron esperar las presentaciones y los saludos amistosos. Ladybug recibió las copias de los dossieres de manos de la jefe de personal de la planta, y los dos prometieron resolver el caso lo más rápido posible. No fue sino hasta que se encontraron en un tejado cerca a la zona turística de la ciudad, que decidieron detenerse a descansar.

— Encontrarse con aquellas personas fue sobrecogedor— opinó Adrien mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices.

— Todos confían en nosotros, no tenemos derecho a fallar — dijo el muchacho.

— Es cierto, si es que el akuma se ha ensañado con esta pobres personas, sus vidas podrían peligrar.

— Ladybug, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste — dijo Adrien completamente absorto en la vista — los dos sabemos cual es nuestra tarea, no podemos dejar que asuntos sin importancia se interpongan entre nosotros — declaró.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sonrió. Chat Noir entendía la situación, él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tener que explicarle dos veces la magnitud de su tarea, con un compañero así, no había modo alguno de perder la partida.

* * *

Hola a todos, ufff por un momento pensé que no alcanzaría a publicar hoy. No sé si alguien puede entenderme, pero para mi es como uno de esos records tontos que se pone uno a sí mismo, como cuando se juega a encestar todos los papeles dentro de la papelera o algo así. Yo quiero publicar todos los domingos. En fin, hasta la próxima.

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

Blackoctubre: hola, gracias de nuevo por el review, la verdad es que inicialmente esa era la idea, pero al final me arrepentí, para mi que ya se ha hecho demasiado por eso lo cambié.

Nana: Gracias por tu review, te digo lo mismo que le respondí a Blackoctubre, sí esa era la idea, pero no acababa de convencerme, como que ya lo había leído en muchas ocasiones.

Risu-chanXD: Hahaha woow, gracias por ese comentario, me alegra saber que mi fic es uno de "esos", entiendo tu sentimiento, es como cuando uno encuentra un fic muy bueno pero son las doce de la noche, tiene que madrugar al otro día pero el fic es demasiado, y tienes que saber que pasa. Oh sí, yo también he estado ahí XD.

Isai . Hdzr: jajaja si, entiendo ese sentimiento, como que uno quiere que sea más largo para que no se acabe, me gustó lo que dijiste del modelo probeta, es verdad. No sé si viste por ahí el webpisode que anda circulando por tumbrl, se llama la doble vida de Adrien y tiene la confirmación de lo que hemos dicho, él realmente se siente más libre como Chat Noir que como Adrien, hasta hay un pedazo en que literalmente dice: puedo hacer lo que quiero y decir todo lo que se me cruza por la cabeza. Me agradó bastante porque fue como la confirmación de todas las teorías de los fans. Yo honestamente creo que por eso ha pegado tanto el Marichat ( Marinette adrien) porque da la impresión de que los dos genuinamente están enamorados del otro, Marinette de esta versión más autentica de Adrien, y él de la Marinette con defectos, no solo de la "oh toda poderosa ladybug". Pero por ahora solo nos queda soñar en lo que pasará en el resto de la temporada. :(

Puedes taggearlos en la casillita de abajo, le pones miraculous Ladybug y listo, esa creo que es la tag oficial que el fandom decidió (Fandom: dígase de grupo de frikis que les gusta ver dibujitos, sobre analizarlos y armar guerras absurdas entre las posibles parejas del show en las que todo se vale, en conductas que a veces rayan en el bulling, y que incluso llegan a utilizar comentarios de "justicia social" para sus tonterías. Y con todo, es divertido hacer parte del fandom, y me divierte bastante) en fin…


	6. Verdades y una nueva oportunidad

_[Verdades y una nueva oportunidad]_

.

.

.

.

Adrien agreste pasó todo el fin de semana pensando. Desde la fatídica fiesta, él comenzó a rehacer cada uno de sus pasos, sabía que debía haber alguna pista que lo pudiera guiar hasta la persona que había difundido ese rumor en primer lugar. Adrien recodó la tarde en que Marinette lo abordó a la salida de la escuela, también las frases temblorosas y llenas de dudas y sonrisas. Él lamentó no haber podido aceptarla, después de todo, ella era la chica más en encantadora de su escuela, pero no podía corresponderle mientras existiera Ladybug.

Sin embargo, Adrien sabía que la escena ocurrió muy tarde, después de finalizadas las clases, por lo que ya no quedaba nadie dentro del colegio, es más, él no vio a nadie que pudiera conocerlos en el lugar. El muchacho también recordó la fiesta, y las palabras mal intencionadas de Chloe. Una idea iluminó la mente de Adrien, por su puesto, ella debía ser la culpable, era demasiado perfecto.

— _Ella salió antes que nosotros del salón de clase, ya se había ido a su casa_ — murmuró una voz en su cabeza.

Aquello no importaba, Adrien necesitaba hallar un culpable y la chica era la perfecta para el caso. Ella despreciaba a Marinette por alguna extraña y compleja razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, bien parecía que le tuviera envidia, pero no entendía porqué, si Chloe tenía todo lo que una persona pudiera desear.

Adrien bajó de su automóvil y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, en tanto buscaba a Chloe, él se había convencido a sí mismo de que ella era la culpable, e iba a reclamarle una explicación. El muchacho la encontró sentada en una de las bancas del patio de recreo junto a Sabrina. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que se encontraban prácticamente solas mientras que charlaban animadamente.

— Debiste haber visto los descuentos, Sabrina, eran maravillosos, todo al 40%, ¿puedes creerlo? — preguntó Chloe a su amiga sin percatarse de que Adrien se acercaba a ellas.

— Buenos días, Chloe, Sabrina — saludó el muchacho a cada una de las chicas. Ellas debieron sentir que algo andaba mal, ya que Sabrina adoptó un gesto de preocupación y Chloe se puso a la defensiva, adoptando una posición aparentemente relajada. La chica tomó una lima de uñas y le dedicó una mirada casi feroz.

— Hola Adrien, no pareces de buen humor — comentó Chloe mientras que se limaba las uñas.

— Necesito hablar contigo, en privado — dijo Adrien, por lo que Sabrina se dispuso a levantarse, pero Chloe fue más rápida, tomó su muñeca y le indicó que se sentara nuevamente.

— Sabrina es mi mejor amiga, no tenemos secretos — dijo la chica aún a la defensiva. Adrien pensó que sería mejor idea abordarla después, cuando se encontrara sola, pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Él se encontraba tan furioso, que no quería esperar para aquel enfrentamiento, Adrien necesitaba un culpable y Chloe parecía perfecta para cumplir el papel.

— Tu estás regando rumores acerca de Marinette, quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Ella cree que se trata de mi, y me odia por eso— dijo Adrien sin ningún rodeo. Ella tan solo respondió con una sonrisa ladeada cargada de mala intención, en tanto seguía limándose las uñas.

— Yo no lo hice — dijo.

— No te creo.

— Yo no lo hice.

— Deja de decir mentiras Chloe, a ti te encanta hacer este tipo de cosas, tu tienes que ser la culpable.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó Chloe exasperada — al parecer, tu ya has decidido que yo seré la culpable, la mala de la historia, entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar.

— No es…

— No te atrevas a negarlo Adrien Agreste. Tu y todo el resto de esta estúpida clase ya decidieron que yo era la mala de la historia. Parece simplemente perfecto, ¿no? La chica rica a la que todos adoran odiar, versus la inocente hija del panadero, la _perfecta_ Marinette siempre obtiene lo que quiere, porque es el _perfecto_ cuento de hadas — se burló sarcásticamente Chloe mientras que por primera vez mostraba cuales eran sus sentimientos hacía Marinette.

— Yo no lo hice, no le conté a todos que tu la rechazaste, simplemente escuché el rumor como todos los demás, por eso fui a hablarte durante la fiesta, porque pensé que era muy extraño que la llevaras cuando la habías acabado de rechazar — dijo Chloe quien soltó una fuerte risa — ¿qué es lo que pretendes Adrien Agreste? Primero la rechazas y luego todo aquel drama. Tu me gustas, pero siempre pensé que eras algo simplón, no sabía que también podías ser divertido.

A Adrien no le gustó como dijo aquella frase, pues bien parecía que ella también pensaba lo mismo que Marinette, que él tenía sus segundas intensiones, y se estaba burlando de ella. Pero Chloe a diferencia de la otra chica parecía encontrar hilarante todo el asunto.

— Yo no pretendo nada — dijo, pero la mirada de Sabrina y Chloe le mostraron que ellas no le creían.

— Yo no pretendo nada — repitió suavemente Adrien — como sea, yo sé que tu lo hiciste Chloe, tu regaste el rumor acerca de Marinette, no lo niegues.

— Adrien — intervino Sabrina — ella no lo sabía, yo se lo conté — murmuró suavemente.

— No lo creo.

— Ya déjalo Sabrina, él ha decidido que yo seré la mala de la historia, deja que sea feliz creyéndolo — dijo Chloe mientras continuaba con su limado de uñas.

Adrien se quedó petrificado, no sabía que hacer. El pasó todo el fin de semana buscando culpabilidad en Chloe que ahora se quedaba completamente desarmado. Él había esperado que ella negara sus acusaciones, pero no se imaginó que lo hiciera de una manera tan honesta como aquella, dejándole ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por Marinette.

— No te creo, sé que tu lo hiciste, hablaremos después — dijo Adrien antes de darse media vuelta.

— Espera — dijo Sabrina airadamente, quien se había puesto de pie— no tienes derecho a venir a lanzar acusaciones sin tener pruebas, no es justo. Además aún si Chloe lo hubiera hecho no es tan grave que…

— Sabrina — dijo Chloe tomándola por la muñeca, e indicándole que se sentara— déjalo así, él ya se decidió, no hay nada que hacer. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, por mi está bien, siempre me ha gustado acerté feliz ¿no es así Adri cho- cho? — preguntó la chica con un toque de ironía en su voz.

Adrien no supo que contestar, solo pudo marcharse silenciosamente mientras que un extraño rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, se sentía avergonzado, tenía la impresión de que había hecho algo muy malo. Chloe podría ser mala y egoísta, pero por largo tiempo fue lo más parecido que tuvo a una amiga. Pese a que ella solo estaba interesada en su dinero y en el incentivo de decir que salía con el "hijo de Gabriel Agreste", ella lo había ayudado mucho sin siquiera saberlo, fue gracias a su intervención que su papá lo dejó asistir a un colegio en vez de tener que seguir encerrado en su casa.

Lentamente, Adrien abrió la puerta del salón, y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado la mayoría de sus compañeros. Como modelo de talla internacional, él sabía lo que significaba ser observado por todos, pero esto era muy diferente. Todos pasaban sus miradas expectantes de él a Marinette, esperando un espectáculo allí mismo. Adrien se preguntó cuanto sabrían acerca de su pelea con la chica, y si alguien habría escuchado su pelea en la cocina. A pesar de todo, la única que no parecía querer hacer contacto visual con él era precisamente la única persona que a él le interesaba. Marinette se encontraba demasiado ocupada conversando con Alya como para prestarle atención. Su expresión era de piedra y no dejaba ver el menor grado de interés hacía él.

Antes de sentarse en su mesa, Adrien dedicó una breve mirada a la parte de atrás del salón, en donde se encontró a Nathaniel con una expresión casi triunfal en el rostro. Era curioso, Adrien nunca había reparado más que un par de veces en la existencia del muchacho, pero ahora sentía que era la persona más irritante del mundo. Él hubiera dado todo por borrarle aquella ridícula sonrisa de la cara.

— Va a ser un largo día, hermano — dijo Nino mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda — debes tener paciencia.

— ¿Tu también me odias? — preguntó Adrien.

— Pero que pregunta, por su puesto que no — dijo antes de chocar su puño con el de Adrien a manera de un saludo amistoso.

La clases comenzaron normalmente, mientras Adrien hacía lo posible por mantener su cabeza en el suelo y no en las nubes.

— Creo que eso es todo — dijo la señorita Bustier despejando el pizarrón y dirigiéndose a su clase — voy a darles la siguiente media hora para que trabajen en sus proyectos, no la desperdicien.

Adrien sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero la sensación fue infinitamente peor cuando se levantó de su silla y se dirigió un escalón más arriba hacía el puesto de Marinette. Él sintió dos pares de ojos clavados en él. El muchacho sabía que la hora siguiente iba a ser una tortura, con dos mujeres furiosas que a penas si querían dirigirle una mirada. Marinette comenzó a leer en voz alta la guía del contenido del proyecto, mientras que Chloe tan solo se limaba las uñas sin prestarle la menor atención.

— Tu podrías encargarte de redactar la biografía de la autora — dijo Marinette dirigiéndose a Chloe.

— ¿Yo? Ni hablar, eso suena difícil.

— Oh, por favor, puedes buscarlo en cualquier sitio de internet, ella es muy popular.

— No lo haré.

— Claro que tienes que hacerlo, no dejaré que tu te quedes con los brazos cruzados, mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo. No es justo— dijo Marinette firmemente.

— No hay problema, si quieres, yo puedo hacerlo, Marinette— intervino Adrien. Al ver la mirada que le dedicó Marinette todas sus alarmas se encendieron.

— No es justo — repitió Marinette en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

— No entiendo porque es tan importante para ti ponerme a hacer esa estúpida tarea, pero si tanto te importa, puedo pedirle a la asistente de mi papá que la busque por mí — dijo Chloe arrogantemente.

Adrien se molestó al escuchar esto, pues él jamás hubiera pensado en pedirle algo tan desconsiderado a Natalie, ella ya tenía suficiente trabajo, no necesitaba que el añadiera más. Aquello era típico de la hija del alcalde.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? — preguntó Marinette — ¿por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable siempre? ¿acaso te causa algún placer?

— Probablemente eso es lo que todos esperan de mi ¿no es verdad? — contraatacó Chloe sarcásticamente— todos piensan que soy una bruja, mientras que tu eres la perfecta Marinette. Pues si eso a la gente feliz, démosles lo que quieren — dijo la chica con amargura.

Chloe se levantó, tomó su bolso y sin más dejó la habitación, mientras que Marinette y Adrien la miraban estupefactos. Ninguno de ellos había esperado tal reacción. Chloe parecía irrompible, como si las palabras o críticas sobre su comportamiento no pudieran afectarla, pero era obvio que se hallaba lastimada.

— Eso también fue mi culpa — dijo Adrien de repente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Hablé con ella esta mañana, pensé que Chloe podría haber difundido el rumor— respondió Adrien sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Realmente lo hiciste? — preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

— Sí, ya te dije que yo no lo hice — dijo Adrien tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

— Pues por lo que vi, no creo que Chloe lo hubiera hecho, así que no te creo — dijo la chica antes de soltarse del agarre de Adrien y marcharse lejos de él.

Aquel día iba a apestar, Adrien estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde llegó, por lo que Marinette y Alya se dispusieron a tomar el autobús hasta la casa de Jean Marat. Él padre de los niños las recibió mucho más animado que de costumbre, aunque se veía completamente exhausto.

— Estos son los documentos de los niños, y mi teléfono en caso de emergencias — dijo el sujeto mientras les entregaba un par de folios.

El primer impulso de Marinette fue mirar alrededor de la casa, en busca de señales que pudieran revelar que Maria Dupont vivía en aquel lugar, pero no encontró casi nada, ni siquiera las fotografías en las mesas de la sala de estar la tenían a ella en un papel central. Marinette se preguntó si aquello se debería a que el pobre señor Marat quería borrar el recuerdo de su esposa, o a que ella no era precisamente una persona maternal para comenzar.

— Marinette, hay alguien afuera — dijo Alya de repente — creo que vi los arbustos del jardín moverse — comentó la chica mientras hacía un lado el velo de la cortina y miraba a través del cristal.

— Ha de ser un gato callejero — comentó Marinette con una sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta y murmuró: — ya está gatito, puedes entrar. — Chat Noir salió de los arbustos tan rápido, que bien pareció un gato de verdad.

— Oh, eres tú, vaya que me diste un susto de muerte, yo pensé que podía tratarse de un ladrón o algo parecido — dijo Alya.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Chat Noir mientras se frotaba la nuca — Ladybug fue muy específica en ese tema, tenía que evitar que alguien pudiera verme — dijo el muchacho.

— Perfecto — asintió Marinette — ahora que estás aquí, creo que deberíamos empezar.

— Pero, ¿por dónde podíamos empezar a investigar? ¿quieres revisar su armario o algo así? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— No — negó Marinette — puede que entre sus cosas encontremos información interesante, pero estoy segura de que en su mail hallaremos mucha más información — dijo la chica.

— No lo sé Marinette — negó Alya pensativamente —vi un computador de mesa, pero puede ser que ella tenga su personal consigo, bien podríamos no encontrar nada.

— O podríamos hallar muchas cosas — comentó Marinette animada.

Los tres se dirigieron al pequeño estudio, mientras que Alya mecía al más pequeño de la familia en su regazo. Marinette encendió el ordenador. Por suerte, no tenía clave de ingreso, por lo que a ella no le costó ningún trabajo encontrar la barra de las últimas visitas en internet.

— No sé que hacer ahora — confesó Marinette.

— Déjame intentarlo — respondió Alya mientras que le pasaba al bebé a Chat Noir quien parecía muy confundido y asustado ante la idea de lidiar con el niño.

Alya fue a los portales de correo que se encontraban en el registro de búsquedas, y encontró dos cuentas guardadas en el sistema. Era obvio que la primera pertenecía a Jean Marat, mientras que la segunda debía pertenecer a su esposa. Alya le dio un sencillo "Click", pero la clave no apareció en la memoria del sistema.

— Por su puesto — dijo Marinette mientras miraba con atención el espacio blanco puesto para marcar la clave. — ella no habría querido que su esposo pudiera entrar a su correo. Ella debe tener más de un secreto allí.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres Marinette? — preguntó Alya intrigada.

— No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea de que tipo de clave pudo haber elegido — dijo la chica.

— Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en sus objetos personales, probablemente, allí podremos hallar una pista — comentó Chat Noir. De repente, el bebé comenzó a llorar. El muchacho lo miró con una expresión de total confusión como si pensara que lo había roto o algo por el estilo.

— Pobrecito — dijo Alya mientras se lo quitaba a Chat Noir — ha de tener hambre, ven conmigo bebé, yo te daré de comer — comentó alegremente mientras se lo llevaba lejos de allí.

— Es una suerte que alguien realmente tenga idea de como hacer lo que me están pagando por hacer — comentó Marinette mientras los dos subían a la habitación principal. Chat dejó salir una ligera risa.

— Yo creo que deberíamos comenzar por su mesa de noche— dijo Chat en tanto se sentaba a uno de los lados de la cama. Marinette lo imitó al lado contrario. Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de que le correspondía revisar la mesa de Jean Marat, por lo que apenas vio un par de cosas que le pudieran servir de algo, el resto eran viajas facturas de gas, energía, teléfono o cosas así, pero nada verdaderamente útil.

— Marinette — empezó Chat Noir — mira esto. — dijo él mientras le pasaba una pieza de papel. La hoja apenas contenía unos trazos descuidados: París- Marsella 19hs, 13 de abril leyó Marinette.

— Es él día en el que ella fue despedida, el día en el que los ataques comenzaron— murmuró Marinette intrigada.

A parte de aquella pequeña pieza de papel, Marinette y chat Noir no encontraron mucha más información, a pesar de que miraron las veladoras, los armarios y los cajones del escritorio sobre el que se encontraba el computador. De repente, la chica miró la hora, y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, pronto llegaría Jean Marat y ellos no tenían ninguna pista verdaderamente útil, solo un trozo de papel con un par de garabatos.

Chat Noir y Marinette decidieron concluir su búsqueda de aquel día. Marinette estaba francamente deprimida, ella sabía que aquel era un trabajo difícil, y ninguno de los dos eran profesionales o tenían experiencia haciendo aquello. Ladybug y su compañero nunca habían tenido que afrontar un enemigo al que no pudieran vencer sin pensarlo dos veces, aquello era algo completamente nuevo.

— Sabes que debemos detenernos — le dijo Chat Noir a Marinette. — pronto Jean Marat llegará a casa y no apreciará darse cuenta de fisgoneamos sus pertenencias. — Marinette sabía que era cierto, pero no por ello se sentía menos frustrada.

— Tienes razón — asintió Marinette tristemente. Los dos reacomodaron las cosas de la habitación a su estado original, y salieron hacía la parte baja de la casa.

— Oh por dios… — murmuró Marinette al ver el estado en el que se hallaba la casa. Anteriormente, aquella sala de estar era un desastre, juguetes y ropa de bebé se hallaban tiradas por todos los rincones de la casa, ahora, los mismos juguetes estaban recogidos en un contenedor, los muebles habían vuelto a su estado original y los niños se encontraban jugando tranquilamente en un rincón que Alya parecía haber adaptado como sitio de juegos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? — preguntó Marinette en voz baja.

— Lo mismo que hago con mis hermanos — respondió Alya encogiéndose de hombros — yo tengo varios hermanos menores, y unos padres que trabajan todo el tiempo, soy una experta en esto — comentó la chica casualmente.

— Vaya — dijo Marinette aliviada.

Un sonido en la puerta les dio a entender que Jean Marat se encontraba en la puerta, listo para poner la llave en la cerradura, por lo que Chat Noir corrió hacía las escaleras, con la intención de colarse por una de las ventanas de la segunda planta.

— Buenas noches — dijo alegremente el señor Marat mientras entraba a la sala de estar. El sujeto se quedó atónito cuando vio el estado de su sala de estar — esto es maravilloso — comentó.

— ¿Realmente lo cree? — preguntó Alya muy orgullosa de sí misma.

— Sí, mi vida había sido un caos, pero creo que ahora tengo esperanza — dijo el hombre. Jean le pagó a Marinette por sus horas de trabajo, y las dos marcharon a la estación de autobuses más cercana.

— Toma esto, es tuyo, tú te lo ganaste — dijo Marinette mientras le entregaba el dinero a su amiga.

— ¿De verdad, Marinette? — preguntó Alya contenta. Marinette asintió — Oh gracias, realmente necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo, quería comprar lentes para mis cámaras y un par de aplicaciones para los videos.

— Eres excelente en esto de ser niñera — dijo Marinette, mucho más paciente de lo que yo jamás seré.

Marinette se despidió de Alya con un sabor amargo en la boca, lo cierto era que no había conseguido nada, tenía que pensar en una forma de encontrar la clave del correo de María Dupont, esa era la única solución. Lentamente, Marinette subió la escalera hasta su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, hasta que una serie de suaves golpes en el techo la despertaron.

— ¿Chat? — preguntó ella mientras lo dejaba pasar — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — deberías estar en tu casa — dijo la chica.

— Puede ser — aceptó Chat Noir— pero prefiero estar aquí contigo, princesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Marinette.

— No lo sé princesa, no lo sé — respondió él mientras la miraba a los ojos. En aquel momento, Marinette fue consiente de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban, ya que los dos se hallaban arrodillados sobre su cama, con tan solo la luz de la lámpara de Marinette acompañándolos.

— Sólo quería decirte que me divertí mucho hoy — murmuró Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió débilmente.

— Pero, gato tonto, lo que hicimos no fue divertido, era investigación — dijo Marinette.

— A mí me gustó, estar contigo es divertido, eres alguien especial, Marinette — contestó Chat Noir. Marinette sonrió, a ella le hubiera gustado creer que él decía la verdad, que en realidad lo era, pero cada día le era más y más difícil creerlo. Todo el asunto de Adrien la dejó con un feo sabor de boca.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó Marinette bajando aún más la voz, pues estaban tan cerca él uno del otro que aquello era suficiente para que él la escuchase.

— Sí.

Chat Noir tomó cada lado de sus mejillas muy lentamente, y la besó casi tímidamente. Aquel gesto fue muy diferente al que se vieron obligados a compartir durante aquel desastre del día de San Valentín, pues este era verdadero. Marinette dudó por un par de segundos en si aceptar o no, pues se suponía que ella quería a Adrien. Sin embargo, al recordar la forma casi brusca en la que él la besó durante su última visita a la panadería, decidió que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Chat Noir lo hiciera, después de todo, su compañero de equipo no había demostrado más que un genuino y desinteresado interés en ella. Marinette se sentía conmovida y maravillada por la compañía que le había brindado en aquellos últimos días.

Él beso se trasformó en varios, y de allí, a una serie de caricias silenciosas que solo contribuían a fortalecer el cariño y el deseo que Marinette sentía en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Marinette sin separar los labios completamente de los de Chat Noir.

— No tengo la menor idea— confesó Chat Noir — creo que me gustas.

— Pensé que querías a Ladybug — respondió Marinette.

— A ella no le gusto, y tu, tu eres perfecta — suspiró Chat Noir. Marinette rió ligeramente.

— No soy perfecta, minino. Yo estoy lejos de serlo. Soy impulsiva, torpe y algo insegura — dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Para mí lo eres, realmente sí, mi dulce Marinette — dijo Chat Noir antes de besarla nuevamente — cuando estoy contigo, siento que las heridas se curan.

— Yo me siento especial contigo.

— Es porque lo eres, Marinette — aseguró Chat Noir muy serio — ¿yo soy especial para ti? — preguntó él.

— Sí, lo eres— respondió Marinette quien esta vez tomó la iniciativa y lo besó en los labios.

Marinette no había estado tan confundida en mucho tiempo. Por una parte, sentía aquellos besos y aquel desenvolvimiento como algo completamente inesperado, algo que nunca hubiera anticipado ni en sus más locos sueños. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello iba a pasar dos días antes, no lo hubiera creído, y probablemente, lo hubiera negado. Por otra parte, para Marinette aquello parecía perfecto, casi como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran en su lugar. Chat había sido su compañero por un poco más que un año, y de alguna extraña manera, lo conocía mejor que a cualquier otra persona, pues no hay nada que cree más vínculos que arriesgar juntos la vida diariamente. Ella no le mentía, él era verdaderamente algo especial, y le estaba haciendo infinitamente fácil quererlo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Chat Noir, mientras que Marinette por primera vez escuchaba un molesto pitido.

— Mi celular — respondió Marinette quien siguió besándolo en los labios.

— Sería mejor que respondieras — dijo él.

— No lo creo — contestó Marinette quien estaba comenzando a sentirse impaciente. Chat la tomó por los hombros y la separó delicadamente de él.

— Es en serio, princesa, sería mejor que contestaras ese teléfono— dijo el muchacho. Marinette le dirigió una fea mirada y sacó su celular, dándose cuenta que el timbre no era una llamada pérdida, sino un recordatorio.

— ¡Chat! — exclamó — tienes que irte. Ladybug me dijo que esta noche se reunirían con la jefe de recursos humanos de aquella fabrica para pedirle información acerca de las víctimas— dijo la chica alarmada.

— ¡Por poco lo olvido! — exclamó Chat Noir quien se apresuró a salir por la trampilla — me temo que tendremos que continuar esto otro día, princesa.

— Me temo que sí, minino — respondió Marinette con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Chat se inclinó y le dio un último y corto beso en los labios antes de perderse en la noche.

Marinette se transformó el Ladybug. Ella no se moría por salir a aquella hora de la noche, mucho menos después de aquel agitado día, pero sabía que esto era algo que debía hacer, no existía otra opción, muchas personas confiaban el ella. Marinette cruzó París hasta aquel horrible sector, y se adentró en el estacionamiento en donde encontró a Chat Noir y a los trabajadores de la perfumería esperándola.

— Mi lady — saludó Chat Noir — pensamos que no llegarías.

— Lo lamento, venía del otro extremo de París — dijo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento. En ese momento, la jefe de recursos humanos dio un paso hacía adelante y sacó un pesado folder de su maleta.

— Tengo todas las copias de la información que me pidió — dijo la mujer. Marinette la tomó y revisó rápidamente las hojas.

— No puedo negar que me siento más tranquilo ahora que Ladybug y Chat Noir están a cargo — comentó un sujeto — ya no será tan deprimente ver aquel gigantesco espacio en el piso de arriba.

— ¿Espacio? — preguntó Marinette quien no recordaba haber visto ningún daño físico por la intervención del akuma.

— Oh sí — respondió la jefe de recursos humanos — todos los que han desaparecido se sentaban cerca de la oficina de dirección. Ahora, cada vez que vamos a hablar con el jefe tenemos que pasar por aquel gran número de escritorios desocupados, es deprimente — dijo la mujer.

Aquello llamó la atención de Marinette, parecía justamente lo que se encontraban buscando, un patrón entre las víctimas. La chica trató de no emocionarse, después de todo, aún no sabía nada acerca de ellos, tenía que esperar hasta tanto se hubiera asegurado de confirmar que aquello no era circunstancial.

— Eso es bastante curioso — comentó Ladybug pensativamente. — por ahora, me llevaré esto, Chat y yo lo analizaremos, tenemos que hallar una respuesta.

— Muchas gracias Ladybug .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette despertó con un sabor dulce en la boca. Aún podía sentir el suave roce de sus labios con los de Chat Noir, la sensación era maravillosa. Marinette sabía perfectamente que ella era una persona de emociones fuertes. Ella le había entregado su corazón a Adrien luego de un par de semanas, y de unos cuantos actos amables, por lo que no estaba sorprendida ante esta nueva reacción frente a Chat Noir, él estaba comenzando a meterse en su corazón con gran fuerza.

Probablemente, aquello no era tan malo. No era extraño que dos amigos que han vivido una serie de peligros juntos terminen queriéndose el uno al otro de una manera romántica. Marinette bajó las escaleras de su cama y se sentó en la silla frente a su computador. La chica encendió el ordenador y comenzó a leer las noticias locales, y el Ladyblog, en donde encontró una foto de Chat durante una misión semanas antes de que todo el asunto de la perfumería hubiera comenzado. Marinette no supo a ciencia cierta porqué hizo aquello, pero decidió imprimir la fotografía y recortarla.

Marinette tomó la imagen y la pegó en uno de los espacios en blanco que dejaron las fotos de Adren. Era solo una, pero ella sentía que aquello era el comienzo de algo nuevo, e importante. El rostro sonriente de Chat Noir en el papel la hizo sonreír a ella, había algo maravilloso en su expresión, era pura felicidad, y no pudo evitar sentirla con él.

— ¡Marinette! — le gritó Sabine desde el piso de abajo — si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a clase, otra vez.

Ella tenía poco menos de una hora para alistar todo, por lo que salió corriendo hacía la ducha sin lograr deshacerse de aquella sensación de caminar sobre las nubes. Marinette cruzó la calle que separaba el colegio de la panadería, entró en el patio de recreo y se sentó en una de las bancas. Alya aún no había llegado, por lo que Marinette sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar en él.

— Hola Marinette — dijo Adrien quien estaba frente a ella. Marinette apagó la pantalla del celular y le dedicó toda su atención.

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? — preguntó Adrien.

— Sí, supongo que sí — dijo ella dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba tan molesta con él.

— Yo me preguntaba si… — comenzó Adrien mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Él no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpido por Rose quien ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

— Hola Marinette, hola Adrien — dijo la chica.

— Hola — contestaron.

— ¿Cómo has estado Rose? — preguntó Marinette amablemente.

— La verdad es que necesito hablar con ustedes, creo que cometí un error terrible, debo disculparme — dijo Rose.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette nuevamente.

— Yo estaba en mi club de scrapbooking el otro día, y salí algo tarde de la biblioteca, por lo que no pude evitar escuchar cierta conversación entre ustedes — dijo la chica genuinamente arrepentida — yo le conté a Juleka, no pensé que fuera un secreto, y creo que ella le contó a Kim, y kim le contó a…

— ¿Fuiste tu? — preguntó Adrien sin sonar molesto, solo confundido.

— Sí, eso me temo. Sé que hice algo muy irresponsable, que no tengo derecho de ir por ahí regando rumores, pero solo fue un comentario sin importancia, nunca imaginé que les ocasionara tantos problemas — dijo la chica.

— Yo… — empezó Marinette sin saber que decir — yo acepto tus disculpas — asintió la chica quien luego se dirigió a Adrien.

— Yo también Rose, no hay problema — asintió Adrien mientras le dirigía una amable sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, sabía que ustedes entenderían, son las personas más amables de todo el colegio, y no quería ocasionarles problemas, realmente muchas gracias — dijo la chica antes de irse.

Los dos se quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro mientras que Marinette se preguntaba que hacer.

* * *

Hola a todos, finalmente tengo listo este capitulo, la verdad es que ya tenía una buena parte escrito, pero no sé porqué me entro tanta flojera terminarlo después de navidad, por lo que completarlo fue relativamente fácil. Sé que no es buena idea publicarlo a esta hora, porque yo por lo menos estoy en descanso de almuerzo, pero esta noche tengo planeado ver el capitulo de LB y después ir por ahí a matar unas neuronas, por aquello de que es viernes. Igual que siempre, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, y por las suscripciones a sus categorías, nos leemos la próxima vez.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS (lo lamento, lamento la demora, normalmente, cuando dejo tanto tiempo sin actualizar no respondo los reviews porque me da pena, pero he notado que esto no es muy bien recibido pero esta vez me voy a comerme mi vergüenza y voy a responder)**

Nana: Hola, gracias por el review, jojojo no creas estoy que pienso, porque seamos realistas, si yo fuera Marinette me sentiría furiosa, como que me han visto la cara de tonta todo el tiempo, pero no hay problema, ya lo tengo resuelto en mi cabeza, muchas gracias por mi comentario.

XIMEN-ALE: hola, gracias por el review, lamento la demora, la verdad es que quería a Marinette furiosa con Adrien, no sé porqué pero cuando escribí ese capitulo quería ver eso, por eso lo hice XD

Blackoctubre: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D

Risu-chan: Hola gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, concuerdo contigo, yo también hubiera reaccionado así, la idea de Adrien era tonta, como : si la beso todo quedará solucionado y listo, pero fue una idea pésima. Jeje espero que este capitulo también te agrade.

ShadowTamerBlack Hola, woow, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡Sí! Esa era la sensación que quería crear, que se ve que va ser difícil que los dos terminen juntos, y que el día des descubrimiento va a ser…. Oh, tu sabes, realmente muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

CrissNyan : Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te esté agradando la historia, sí…. Cuando Marinette se entere de que Adrien en Chat Noir va ser…. Ohhhh me muero por escribir esa escena.

Lulu29 Mimato love: Hola, gracias por el review, y por lo que dijiste acerca de mi historia, realmente me motiva mucho leer comentarios como el tuyo, la verdad es que es súper frustrante y súper genial ver como Marinette y Adrien corren detrás del otro sin saber las verdaderas identidades del otro, me muero por escribir la escena en este fic en que Marinette descubra la verdad XD

.9: Gracias por el comentario :D

: Gracias :D

: hola de nuevo, lamento la demora, en serio que sí, ya actualicé, porfa no me abandones, tu eres una de mis lectoras consentidas. TT_TT

ElliotVan Bureen: Gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo también fuera de tu agrado :D!

LizzieG94: Oh, mi querida Lizzie, tu y yo ya tenemos conversación. Ya sabes mi historia en otros fandoms (incluso conoces mis trapos sucios) respecto a la temática de este fic, gracias por el comentario. La verdad es que mi primer fic en cada fandom (este fue mi primer fic en este fandom) es una forma casi de manifestar como entiendo yo la serie, como entiendo el conflicto que plantea, para mi este dilema es claro en la serie, supongo, que los escritores eventualmente irán creando una atracción tanto de Marinette hacía Chat Noir como de Adrien hacía Marinette sin su identidad de LB. Personalmente, si no lo hacen no me molestaría, después de todo es una serie para niños y tal vez no quieren complicar el asunto mucho, pero para mí sería la respuesta al dilema que ellos mismos crearon. Gracias por el comentario respecto a la bella durmiente, gracias por decir aquello, le puse el corazón a ese fic, y me encantó.

Khira Yaxley: hola, ahhhh otra lectora consentida, Marichat fue mi favorita antes de escribir fics, cuando comencé a escribir fics para este fandom como que perdí la capacidad de distinguirlas por aquello de que en mi cerebro ya se redujo a dos personas así las cuatro dinámicas sean diferentes. Respecto a Chloe, jejejeje no sé si ya leíste el capitulo, pero no te lo voy a spoliar aunque sí, tienes razón, eso es algo que Chloe haría solo por molestar. Respecto a Alya, sí a mi también me gustó quería ponerla protegiendo a su amiga, no sé son un tipo de escenas que me encantan.

Nedine Seten Taisei: Hola, gracias por el review, y por agregarme a tus categorías, ni sé que decirte, sólo espero que este capitulo no te lastime los ojos, eso no sería bueno.


	7. El Segundo rechazo

_[El segundo rechazo]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Realmente lo lamento— repitió Rose. Marinette no sabía que decir. Lo cierto era que quería molestarse con ella, pero por más que trataba de hacerlo no podía lograrlo. Rose no estaba obligada a saber que aquello era un asunto sensible entre ellos.

— Escuché que pelearon por mi culpa— dijo Rose entre otras frases que Marinette no alcanzaba a distinguir. Ella quiso voltear su mirada hacía Adrien, pero no pudo hacerlo, Rose y su expresión de preocupación ocupaban toda su atención.

— Por mi no hay problema, sé que lo hiciste sin intención de causar ningún daño — dijo Adrien, quien posó su mirada en Marinette — ¿Tú qué dices, Marinette?

— No lo lamentes, Rose— dijo Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa — supongo que tu creíste que no se trataría de más que un rumor inofensivo, no habrías podido imaginar que provocaría una gran pelea entre los dos.

Rose sonrió ante su respuesta, y el asunto quedó zanjado tan rápido como el aleteo de una Mariposa. Marinette estaba impaciente por quedarse a solas con Adrien, ella se sentía algo avergonzada por la forma en la que había descargado su ira contra él, y por como lo gritó en la panadería. Pero, la aterrorizaba pensar cuáles serían las consecuencias de este repentino giro en los acontecimientos.

Marinette escucho los pasos de Rose sobre la grava del patio, y se quedó en silencio esperando a que Adrien dijera la primera palabra.

— Te dije que no había sido yo quien esparció el rumor— dijo Adrien en un tono con un leve tinte de reproche.

— Lo lamento, siento haberte gritado— dijo Marinette volteándose en dirección a Adrien y mirándolo a los ojos.

— No hay que lamentar— contestó Adrien quien le sonrió casi tímidamente. — supongo que tenías una razón muy válida para enfadarte, creíste que yo había traicionado tu confianza, eso molestaría a cualquiera. — dijo. Marinette se alarmó al ver a Adrien acercándose a ella más y más. Ellos ya habían compartido un beso, así no hubiese sido en las mejores circunstancias, por lo que no le sorprendió que él quisiera repetirlo.

— Marinette— repitió Adrien. Fue entonces, que Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente hacía sus zapatos, ya que Adrien puso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos debajo de su mentón y lo empujó muy lentamente para hacer que lo mirara. — ¿Cómo estamos ahora? ¿estamos bien?

— P- por su puesto que sí — tartamudeó Marinette quien se sonrojó.

— Perfecto— asintió Adrien con una sonrisa en los labios. Él se acercó lentamente hacía ella, con toda la intención de besarla nuevamente, hasta que un rostro conocido apareció en la memoria de Marinette. Ella no podía hacerle eso a Chat Noir, ella no podía traicionarlo.

— Espera, Adrien — dijo Marinette mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Adrien y lo apartaba ligeramente de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien preocupado mientras se reincorporaba. La expresión en el rostro de Adrien hizo que Marinette sintiera algo de temor por lo que se encontraba por hacer.

— No, Adrien, yo no puedo hacer esto— dijo Marinette.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — preguntó nuevamente Adrien quien evidentemente llevaba su corazón en la mano, de manera tal, que Marinette sabía que no podría salir de aquel embrollo sin lastimar a uno de sus dos chicos.

— Yo lo lamento tanto.

— Pensé que todo había quedado resuelto, podemos volver a salir juntos. Tu me gustas Marinette, y mucho — dijo Adrien casi sin aliento. Marinette había esperado aquellas palabras por bastante tiempo, pero lo cierto era que ahora que estaban frente a ella, no sabía que hacer, pues las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho.

— Yo lo siento mucho, Adrien, pero no puedo aceptarte, simplemente, no puedo— se disculpó Marinette, quien no quería añadir sal a la herida diciéndole que había otra persona de por medio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Adrien seriamente. — tu dijiste que me querías, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

— Yo no… no es nada— dijo Marinette dudando en cada palabra.

— No — negó Adrien quien levantó levemente el tono de voz, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura— Hay algo más, dime, por favor. — continuó casi en un susurro.

— Yo creo que estoy saliendo con alguien. — confesó Marinette quien cerró los ojos mientras decía aquella frase para no tener que confrontar la mirada triste de Adrien.

— Tiene que ser una broma— murmuró Adrien.

— Lo lamento, realmente lo lamento— dijo Marinette. Adrien se inclinó hacía ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— No lo lamentes, tu sabes que te deseo lo mejor, así no me eligieras a mí— susurró Adrien, quien se reincorporó dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa.

Adrien asintió y se marchó hacía el cuarto de los casilleros. Marinette recordó una escena parecida, varias semanas atrás, cuando él la rechazó. Ella hubiera querido sentirse satisfecha, pero no podía sentir más que confusión. Adrien había sido el centro de su atención por tanto tiempo, que le era casi inconcebible pensar que ella pudiera rechazarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Marinette se preguntó si estaba tomando la decisión equivocada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien escuchó el timbre que daba el inicio a las clases, pero ni siquiera trato de moverse de allí, a pesar de que todos a su alrededor caminaran ruidosamente hacía los salones de clases. Adrien se dejó caer en una de las bancas en la mitad de la habitación. Él no sabía que pensar. Marinette lo había rechazado por otra versión de sí mismo, se suponía que no debía sentir nada, después de todo, él tenía el corazón de Marinette, así fuera como Chat Noir.

A pesar de lo anterior, él no podía dejar de sentir aquel vacío en su pecho. ¿Acaso Adrien ya no era suficiente para ella? Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien antes de todo aquel asunto, antes de que Chat Noir apareciera en su ventana a dedicarle un par de saludos y algunas palabras bonitas. Probablemente, ella ya sentía que conocía lo suficiente a su tradicional y aburrido yo, y decidió que no valía la pena ponerle atención.

Adrien se puso de pie, se recostó en una pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo mientras sostenía firmemente sus piernas contra su cuerpo. Ahora era él quien entendía a Ladybug, pues sabía a lo que se refería la chica cuando decía que solo la quería a ella por ser una fachada, un reflejo de quien era en la vida real. Lo extraño de todo el asunto, era que él siempre vio a "Adrien" como el reflejo, aquel fantasma siempre perfecto. Pero la verdad era que Chat Noir no era del todo auténtico, ¿Qué tanto lo podía ser una persona que pasaba sus días detrás de un disfraz de spandex negro?

Tal vez, lo que él realmente quería era a una persona que quisiera a los dos, al insulso, deprimido y falsamente perfecto Adrien, cómo a su contraparte, el bufonesco pero heroico Chat Noir. Por su puesto, esto era demasiado pedir. Adrien no sabía que hacer. Marinette Dupain era lo más cercano que había encontrado a aquella persona, pues estuvo enamorada de los dos, así no fuese al mismo tiempo.

Adrien se levantó, tomó una gran bocanada antes de salir de los casilleros, y volvió al salón de clases, mientras trataba a toda costa de evitar cierto par de ojos azules.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde, Adrien se encontró a sí mismo en la casa de Maria Dupont, acompañado de Marinette y Alya, quien hacía las veces de niñera cuando su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada investigando.

— ¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar a buscar, princesa? — preguntó Chat Noir mientras los dos le daban un vistazo a la habitación principal.

— Francamente no sé— respondió Marinette después de dejar salir un profundo suspiro. — supongo que habrá que continuar con el armario, fue lo único que no pudimos revisar el otro día.

— Entendido — asintió Chat Noir mientras habría las puertas corredizas del closet y comenzaba a hurgar en él. Había algo increíblemente familiar en la forma en la que Marinette le daba ordenes. Sin duda, él la había subestimado, pues detrás de toda aquella dulzura y timidez había una chica con un carácter tenaz y certero que no dudaría en hacerse escuchar, y eso le fascinaba.

Marinette comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que estaban en la parte alta del armario, mientras que Chat Noir se ocupaba de las prendas del guardarropa. Como era de esperarse, no pasó mucho antes de que Adrien se diera cuenta de que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Sin embargo, Marinette parecía de lo más entretenida con las cajas de zapatos llenas de revistas viejas y recortes que encontró en los estantes.

— Vaya — murmuró Marinette contemplativamente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Chat Noir en tanto se daba media vuelta. Marinette se encontraba sentada en la alfombra mirando fijamente una fotografía.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi princesa? — preguntó nuevamente al ver que ella parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Marinette levantó sus ojos azules y le enseñó la fotografía.

— ¿No has notado que en esta casa no hay ni una sola foto de Maria Dupont con sus hijos? — preguntó Marinette. Chat Noir se sintió maravillado y horrorizado cuando entendió que él había dejado pasar aquel hecho, mientras que Marinette lo percibió en seguida.

— N-no— tartamudeó Adrien.

— Es curioso, pero esta es la primera imagen que encuentro de Maria Dupont con sus hijos, no sé si tiene algún significado, pero es bastante llamativo— comentó Marinette quien volteó la imagen por el anverso. — Tal vez… murmuró la chica.

Marinette se puso de pie y encendió el computador. Después, dígito algo y esperó pacientemente.

— ¡Si! — celebró Marinette — no puedo creer que funcionara, pero lo hizo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mi princesa?

— Mira la fecha en la que se tomó esta fotografía— dijo Marinette mientras le mostraba unos garabatos que estaban al anverso de la imagen. — los padres son muy predecibles, todos suelen escoger como claves las fechas de nacimientos de sus hijos, o sus nombres, pero María Dupont no tenía nada como eso. Sin embargo, es claro que esta foto es importante para ella, es más, ese momento debe ser muy significativo por lo que no me hubiera sorprendido de que fuera la clave para su cuenta personal. Ella también es madre, y es muy predecible.

Adrien abrió los ojos maravillado mientras admiraba la astucia de Marinette, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llegar a una conclusión como aquella. Adrien temió que esto se debiera a que él no tenía una muy buena relación con su padre, pues dudaba que él tuviera la fecha de su cumpleaños como clave de su correo personal.

— Probablemente la fecha en que mamá desapareció…

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Marinette.

— Nada— respondió Adrien.

Adrien decidió concentrarse en el contenido de cada uno de los mails, pues no podía dejar que sus pensamientos volaran de esa manera a asuntos que no le fueran provechosos. Marinette abrió uno por uno los correos hasta que se detuvo en uno y se tardó más tiempo del necesario allí.

— Espera, creo que conozco estos nombres…— murmuró Marinette mientras repasaba una y otra vez el contenido del correo.

— Parece una carta a su novio— comentó Chat Noir.

— Jean Marat le dijo a Ladybug que María tenía un amante. Pero, mira esto, este párrafo de aquí — señaló Marinette mientras ponía un dedo en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Lee los nombres, ¿no te dicen nada? — preguntó la chica quien parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

— No — respondió Adrien.

— ¡Chat! — lo regañó Marinette.

— Lo siento, princesa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

— Lee este párrafo— prácticamente gruñó Marinette mientras volteaba el monitor hacía él.

" _No puedo creer la cara dura de ese cretino. Deberías verlo, Jackes, es como si no supiéramos lo que está haciendo, todos nosotros lo hemos visto: Marcelle, Marguerite, Albert, Armes, Dauphine y Marie. Todos lo hemos visto. Él no tiene derecho a juzgarnos, tiene las manos completamente sucias y se cree mejor_."

—Todas estas personas están dentro de las víctimas del Akuma, estoy completamente segura — dijo Marinette.

— No creo que sea coincidencia— respondió Chat Noir.

— Por su puesto que no lo es — contestó Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette volvió a su casa después de lo que ella calificaría de una tarde muy productiva. A pesar de todo, Chat Noir y ella no tuvieron un solo minuto libre para discutir lo que pasó entre los dos. Lo cierto era que Marinette aún no podía superar del todo las bizarras condiciones de aquella extraña relación. Él era un súper héroe, vestido de la cabeza a los pies de spandex negro y una personalidad rimbombante, por lo que jamás podrían caminar por la calle como dos personas normales.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero le habría gustado hacer con Chat Noir algo como lo que hizo con Adrien el día de la fiesta de Mylene, invitarlo a cenar con sus padres y llevarlo a reuniones con sus amigos. Pero, todo esto era completamente imposible, y le dolía pensar que su relación no pudiera llegar a ser más que un oscuro secreto que mantenía en su habitación a mitad de la noche.

Marinette se desveló revisando cada uno de los archivos personales de las víctimas. Tal y como había sospechado, todos los nombres coincidían. Ella estaba feliz, pues estaba comenzando a encontrar patrones entre los sujetos, lo único que esperaba era encontrar un vínculo que fuera realmente útil.

Al alistar sus libros para el día siguiente, Marinette se dio cuenta de que toda su atención se había centrado en el misterio de la Akuma, y que se había olvidado por completo del trabajo que aún tenía por hacer con su incómodo grupo. Marinette metió en su maleta la copia del primer libro de la "Saga del Mago". Si tenía suerte, podría pedirle a Chloe y a Adrien que almorzaran con ella, y aprovechar la hora para adelantar un poco del reporte.

Al día siguiente, Marinette tuvo que reunir todo su valor para hablar con Chloe y Adrien. Ella no sabía a quien deseaba evitar más. Si a Chloe quien probablemente le daría una respuesta completamente desagradable y grosera, o a Adrien, quien si sentía como ella después del rechazo, habría de querer evitarla por todos los medios posibles.

Chloe fue la primera persona con la que Marinette tuvo el valor de hablar. Y para su sorpresa, no lo tomó tan mal como lo esperaba.

— Podríamos ir a una cafetería cerca de aquí, antes de que comiencen las clases de la tarde— propuso Marinette.

— Sí, sí, estaré allí, ¿Cómo se llama la cafetería? — preguntó la chica.

— L'etoile Blue. — respondió Marinette— es una cafetería que queda a diez minutos de aquí, solo tienes que bajar dos cuadras hacía el…

— Se donde queda— la interrumpió Chloe bruscamente.

— Bien, entonces, te esperamos a las doce— dijo Marinette.

— ¿Adrien estará presente? — preguntó Chloe.

— Si— contestó Marinette. Chloe hizo una fea mueca, por lo que Marinette supo que ella aún debía encontrarse molesta con él.

— Chloe, siento mucho que te hallas visto envuelta en nuestros problemas, estoy segura de que Adrien no debe haber querido culparte sin tener ninguna prueba, todo fue un mal entendido. — dijo Marinette.

— Sinceramente, preferiría que eso me lo dijera él mismo— dijo Chloe aventando fuertemente la puerta de su casillero. Marinette se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Chloe. Ella estaba más herida de lo que nunca la hubiera visto, e incluso llegaba a sentirse un poco mal por ella, aunque no mucho, para ser honesta.

— ¡Adrien! — llamó Marinette al darse cuenta de que Adrien se encontraba dispuesto a salir del cuarto de los casilleros. — espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Adrien también tomó bastante bien la propuesta, a decir verdad, pareció casi extasiado ante la posibilidad de pasar el almuerzo hablando de su libro favorito. Marinette le sonrió, y le indicó el punto de encuentro.

— Estaré allí — contestó Adrien. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Marinette como una promesa silenciosa. Era extraño, pero ella había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo planteándose la posibilidad de invitarlo a salir, pero cada esfuerzo siempre acababa con ella sintiéndose miserable por su falta de valor. Pero, ahora que no tenía ningún interés, aquella invitación fluía normalmente, y sin ningún problema.

Las doce llegaron y Marinette ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro.

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Adrien al verla atravesar la puerta de la cafetería— estoy por aquí— dijo mientras levantaba la mano.

—Hola— saludó Marinette.

— Hola— contestó Adrien— estoy seguro de que no has almorzado ¿Quieres pedir algo de comer? yo invito.

— No es necesario que lo hagas — contestó Marinette mientras se ponía cómoda, y un mesero se acercaba a ellos— quiero el especial de la casa, por favor, y una botella de agua para acompañar.

— ¿Trajiste el primer libro? — le preguntó Marinette a Adrien una vez se encontraron solos nuevamente.

— Sí— respondió Adrien alegremente mientras dejaba su copia del primer libro de la "Saga del Mago" sobre la mesa. Marinette la observó divertida, pues se veía completamente sucia y raída, como si su dueño la hubiera leído millones de veces, en las que probablemente tuvo accidentes con bebidas calientes, ya que tenía un par de manchas de café o té.

— Sé que está en un estado lamentable — dijo Adrien quien se sonrojó ligeramente — la he leído más de la cuenta.

— Para eso sirven los libros, para disfrutarlos— respondió Marinette, por lo que él le dirigió una brillante sonrisa.

— Tienes razón— asintió Adrien emocionado de que ella no encontrara vergonzosa su afición.

— Chloe no ha llegado, pero creo que podríamos comenzar con el reporte— propuso Marinette mientras ponía sus cosas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Crees que aún sigue molesta conmigo? — preguntó Adrien.

— Estoy segura de que así es— respondió Marinette. — deberías disculparte.

— ¿En realidad lo crees? — preguntó Adrien — ella es completamente desagradable, y si estuviera en mi lugar, nunca se disculparía.

— Pensé que era tu amiga.

— Yo la llamaría: una vieja conocida— corrigió Adrien — aún así tienes que admitir que lo que yo dije es cierto, ella es desagradable y nunca se disculparía.

— Aún así, heriste sus sentimientos— insistió Marinette quien no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a la misma chica que había hecho sus últimos años de colegio un infierno.

— Supongo que estás en lo correcto, Marinette— aceptó Adrien decaído.

— Claro que sí— dijo Marinette — no importa si Chloe no viene. Tu y yo debemos trabajar.

los dos trabajaron durante una buena cantidad de tiempo. Marinette estaba casi maravillada de lo rápido que estaba resultando conformar el informe del libro, ya que Adrien conocía de memoria cada personaje y su historia, incluso tenía sus opiniones personales sobre cada uno, sobre la historia y la forma en que era narrada. Él no era un lector casual más, él realmente adoraba ese libro. De repente, Adrien interrumpió un acalorado discurso sobre uno de los personajes principales y miró a Marinette, era obvio que estaba completamente avergonzado.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho, creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta — se disculpó Adrien. Marinette dejó a un lado su laptop y le dirigió toda su atención.

—No creo que debas disculparte por algo que te gusta y te hace feliz — dijo Marinette.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — preguntó Adrien emocionado.

— Claro que no, es bueno que disfrutes este tipo de cosas, estoy segura de que la escritora de este libro apreciará que alguien lo vea y lo ame tanto como lo haces tu— dijo la chica.

— No lo sé, siempre pensé que debería tener otro tipo de gustos, se supone que un modelo famoso debería ser… tu sabes, cool, o algo así— dijo Adrien.

— Tu eres cool— respondió Marinette.

— No, no lo soy— dijo Adrien mientras evadía su mirada y se reía ligeramente por lo bajo.

— Para mi lo eres, para Nino y Alya también, incluso Chloe piensa que lo eres. Adrien, personalmente, no pienso que todo ese asunto sea tan importante. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que se ve en los medios no es más que una fantasía. No necesitas permiso para amar algo, ni existen gustos que sean correctos o incorrectos, en especial si se trata de un libro que no le hace mal a nadie— dijo Marinette. Adrien volvió a sonreírle con aquella tímido gesto de instantes antes. Después, tomó su copia del libro entre sus manos y pasó sus dedos por las páginas.

— Siempre me gusto que este libro fuera tan popular— dijo Adrien mientras lo miraba casi con cariño. — cada vez que lo leía me sentía parte de algo más grande que yo. El pensar que millones de niños en todo el planeta leían este libro al mismo tiempo era maravilloso, yo era uno de ellos, a pesar de que no pudiera ir a la escuela, a pesar de que no tuviera ningún amigo, yo tenía algo en común con toda esta gente, casi como una persona normal. ¿Tu también lo leíste cuando eras niña?

— Sí — asintió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa— yo también lo leí, me encantaba Janet, la amiga del mago, pasaba mis días con una vieja falta de tablas, fingiendo que era ella, y que podía hacer magia — comentó. Adrien rió al escuchar esto.

— Eso suena realmente divertido— dijo Adrien.

—Lo era, cuando yo tenía ocho años era la mayor diversión del mundo— contestó la chica.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora tendría tantos amigos? — se preguntó Adrien— es maravilloso poder tener todas estas experiencias, desde ir al cine, hasta asistir al colegio, todo es maravilloso. Inclusive, ser rechazado por ti es maravilloso.

— Adrien… — murmuró Marinette incómoda. Adrien estaba tan emocionado con su discurso que ni siquiera le prestó atención, tan solo se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Marinette.

— No estoy bromeando — continuó Adrien — siempre pensé que no tendría la oportunidad de tener una novia normal, ni experiencias normales como esta.

Marinette no pudo responder nada, tan solo se quedó en silencio dedicándole una sonrisa, pero Adrien no tenía la menor intención de moverse de silla, ni de alejarse de ella.

— ¿Por qué no me aceptas ahora que todo ha sido resuelto? — preguntó Adrien seriamente. Marinette se sorprendió por la forma en la que él hizo aquella pregunta, ya que no se veía molesto o herido, simplemente parecía curioso.

— Yo estoy viendo a alguien, no sería leal con él si acepto tener una relación contigo, Adrien.

— Pero aún así te gusto, ¿No es verdad Marinette? — preguntó nuevamente Adrien. Marinette se sonrojó y volteó el rostro.

— Sí, supongo que sí — respondió Marinette — para ser honesta, Adrien. Yo he estado enamorada de ti por un buen tiempo, por lo que no creo que pueda olvidarme tan fácilmente de ti.

— Pero, tu me rechazaste.

— Él es mi amigo, es increíblemente dulce y confiable. — dijo Marinette quien dejó salir una leve sonrisa — él no es como tú, es algo payaso, pero no importa, porque cuando lo veo me siento muy feliz, él me hace increíblemente feliz, y aspiro a hacer lo mismo por él — dijo la chica— Yo quiero hacerlo feliz— murmuró Marinette en una voz suave y dulce que hizo que Adrien se cuestionara todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento. Marinette realmente podría llegar a ser esa persona que tanto quería tener a su lado.

Adrien se inclinó hacía adelante, tomó los hombros de Marinette y la besó en los labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Escuchar aquel deseo de hacerlo feliz y sus pensamientos sobre él lo conmovió hasta más no poder. Sin embargo, él recordó que no llevaba su disfraz de Chat Noir cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pues Marinette puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo apartó de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? — preguntó Marinette molesta — te acabé de decir que estoy viendo a alguien más.

Marinette no se sentía como Adrien, no estaba emocionada ni ilusionada, todo lo contrario, jamás se había visto tan confundida como en aquella ocasión. Adrien le gustaba, pero Chat Noir también, los dos eran increíblemente dulces, y planteaban la gran incógnita de elegir entre la relación normal que siempre soñó tener, o su amigo dulce e incondicional quien daría la vida por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien pasó la tarde pensando en Marinette. La verdad era que a pesar de que ella no estuviera molesta con él, las cosas eran aún más complicadas que en un principio. Marinette quería a Adrien y a Chat Noir al mismo tiempo y aquello era algo confuso.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — se preguntó Adrien mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

— La opción más sensata sería decirle quien eres en realidad— opinó Plagg mientras abría uno de sus nuevos paquetes de Camembert. — Aunque no se supone que yo deba decirte eso, la verdad es que debería decirte que guardes tu secreto por el bien de todos— concluyó mientras se comía una gran tajada del queso.

— No lo sé, creo que sería lo más sensato confesarle todo, ahora que las cosas están calmadas, pero no sé que pensará Ladybug acerca de mi plan. — dijo Adrien.

— Ella no estará de acuerdo— respondió Plagg.

— Por su puesto que no estará de acuerdo. Probablemente pensará que estoy poniendo a Marinette en riesgo. — dijo Adrien, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer Plagg? — preguntó Adrien más para sí mismo que a su kwami— me temo que ella podría enfadarse mucho conmigo.

— Bien podrías decirle la verdad — opinó Plagg.

— Eso está fuera de discusión— contestó Adrien, mientras volteaba en dirección a su ventana— tengo que hablar con Marinette.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Plagg sorprendido. Adrien no se detuvo a responderle a su kwami.

— Plagg, transformación— dijo Adrien.

Adrien atravesó su barrio hasta que llegó a la panadería Dupain. La luz de la ventana de Marinette estaba encendida, por lo que no dudo en esconderse en la terraza de la chica. Adrien tocó la puertilla con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara y le abriera.

— ¿Chat Noir? — preguntó Marinette mientras que salía hacía la terraza.

— Hola princesa— dijo Chat Noir.

— No pensé verte por aquí, minino. Hoy no tenemos planeado ir a investigar a la casa de Jean Marat— dijo Marinette quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Adrien la veía en aquella actitud casi coqueta con Chat Noir, y le encantaba.

— No me interesa hablar de Jean Marat hoy— dijo Chat Noir quien se acercó a Marinette y la tomó por la cintura— hoy quería ver a mi princesa.

— Eres tan cursi, dices las cosas más tontas — dijo Marinette tras dejar salir una sonrisa.

— Mi bella dama, estoy loco por ti.

— Por favor detente.

— Mi damisela encantada… ¡ouch! — se quejó Chat cuando sintió un pellizco.

— Basta de tonterías— dijo Marinette riendo.

— Tienes razón, vamos al punto — contestó Chat mientras la besaba en los labios. Marinette siguió riendo y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat Noir.

— Eres un payaso, pero tengo que admitir que eres divertido — dijo Marinette.

— Gracias — contestó Chat Noir — ¿Puedo pasar? tengo algo de frío.

—Por su puesto— dijo Marinette — ¿quieres chocolate caliente? —preguntó mientras bajaba la escalerilla hasta su habitación.

— Claro que sí — asintió Chat Noir. Adrien se quedó solo en la habitación de Marinette por lo que comenzó a recorrer descuidadamente el lugar, y a mirar sus recortes en la pared. Marinette añadió unas cuantas imágenes más de revistas y fotos de él. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, sobre su mesa habían un par de carpetas de cartón café. Él conocía aquellos documentos, eran los informes sobre las víctimas del akuma misterioso, la trabajadora de la fabrica se los dio a Ladybug un par de días antes.

— Te traje galletas de chispas de chocolate, si quieres algunas… — comentó Marinette quien dejó la frase inconclusa al ver a Chat Noir revisando los archivos.

— Marinette — dijo Chat seriamente mientras levantaba una de las carpetas — ¿Por qué tienes esto? estos archivos pertenecen a Ladybug.

Marinette se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Hola a todos, si hay un día en el que no debería estar escribiendo esto ese es hoy, tengo algo muy importante mañana y debería estar trabajando, pero quería publicar aunque debería irme a dormir o hacer otra cosa… al diablo, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Nos leemos, adiós.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Sonrais777: Hola, gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que mi lado favorito de esta pareja son marichat y adrienette, me encanta verlos juntos en la serie, espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

Albasky: Hola, gracias por el review, estoy de vuelta con este fic, al pobre lo dejé tanto tiempo en el tintero que me ha costado mucho trabajo retomarlo, pero aquí estoy y tengo toda la intención de acabarlo, en realidad planeo seguir en línea con los tres fics que tengo, hasta que acabe por lo menos dos, y después si soy libre de publicar algo nuevo. Me alegra que te gustara la parte del misterio, la verdad es que como este si lo planee para que fuera un fic largo entonces debía darle una historia, de lo contrario hubieran sido un montón de fluff sin sentido por diez o más capítulos.

Sele-02 : *o* oohhhhh gracias por decir eso, ¿de verdad culpabas a Nathaniel? No pobrecito, el pobre ya esta en la súper friendzone y no parece que vaya a salir de allí en un largo tiempo ( como nunca) no podía hacerle eso. La verdad es que quería que el culpable fuera la persona que menos interés podría tener, alguien que solo lo hubiera hecho por accidente, te voy a confesar algo, para mi Chloe es terrible, la verdad es que es uno de esos personajes que son tan irritantes que por eso me encantan, no es aburrida, como otros personajes que he visto en otras series, la verdad es que las tratan de vender como chicas perfectas suuuuper progresivas, políticamente correctas, que lo hacen todo, saben pelear son inteligentes, ricas y súper maravillosas pero también tienen la personalidad de avena cruda pegada en un cartón mojado, (ósea aburrida) y dicen tres frases en toda la serie y con eso se ganaron el corazón de todos. En cambio Chloe es tan, pero taaan irritante que no puede pasarse de desapercibida, por eso me encanta .

Guest: Y actualicé, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Khira Yaxley: Hola, la verdad es que quería darle un descanso a Chloe, quería que fuera alguien que no podía tener ningún interés en Marinette y Adrien, alguien que hubiera hecho solo por un mal entendido, y esa era Rose. A mí también me encanta Alya, pero ella me recuerda más a mi misma y a mi mejor amiga. Mi amiga le encantaba un muchacho cuando estábamos en el colegio, pero era tan patética como la pobre Marinette, y yo era Alya viéndola babear por él, es muy gracioso. La verdad es que yo no sé lidiar con niños, cuando estaba en el fandom de frozen hice una amiga que es profesora de pre escolar, no sé, realmente no sé como diablos puede hacerlo, la admiro muchísimo, eso es impresionante, yo no tengo tanta paciencia.

Name Faran: gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo, por su puesto que no lo voy a abandonar, pero me voy a demorar un poquito entre capitulo y capitulo ya que tengo otras historias y las voy actualizando por turnos.

Ideas Raras: gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste como va la historia, y firmemente espero que te guste este capitulo.

Steamvalm: hola, gracias por el comentario.

HimeVampireChan: Hola, gracias por el comentario, No, no, no, aún falta más drama y que se compliquen aún más las cosas para que lleguemos a ese punto jajajaja….


	8. Una verdad y una mentira

[Una verdad y una mentira]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sintió que la garganta se le secaba y la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. Era evidente que podría inventar una mentira, pero el problema era claro: ¿Por cuanto tiempo él le seguiría creyendo?

— Bien… — comenzó Marinette nerviosa— ¿Acaso olvidaste que hago ropa para Ladybug? ella viene a esta casa todo el tiempo. Él otro día, ella me dejó esos documentos y me pidió que lo guardara con mucho cuidado.

— Me sorprende mucho que ella confíe tanto en ti — dijo Chat Noir algo contrariado— no es que no me parezca bien, es sólo que creo que te da demasiadas responsabilidades.

— No seas tonto, minino. Ella sabe lo que hace— rió Marinette. — yo fui quien descubrió que había un patrón entre las víctimas— dijo la chica quien sintió una pulsada de culpa al recordar los rostros de las personas de la fabrica quienes temían por su seguridad y la de sus familias. Ella aún podía escuchar a la jefe de personal hablando del vacío que sentía cada vez que veía todos los escritorios de las víctimas y como ni siquiera se atrevía a pasar por aquella sección de la compañía.

— Un momento… — pensó Marinette a quien una impresionante revelación la golpeó como un rayo.

— Creo que es momento para que te vayas. — dijo Marinette sin apenas darse cuenta.

— Lastimas mis sentimientos, princesa, no puedo creer que estés pensando en sacarme de tu casa tan rápidamente— bromeó Chat Noir quien se acercó lentamente a ella. Marinette apenas lo vio ubicarse frente a ella, de una manera casi insinuante, e intimidándola con su presencia.

— Oh, minino, supongo que yo también deseo seguir jugando contigo— comenzó Marinette respondiendo a su reto y golpeando descaradamente su cascabel con su dedo indice— pero tengo mucha tarea.

— Mentirosa— suspiró Chat Noir envolviendo la cintura de Marinette con sus brazos. — eso no es verdad— aseguró. Marinette no sabía por qué, pero presentía que él sabía de qué hablaba, y por primera vez, presintió que chat podía estar más cerca a ella en su vida real de lo que pensaba.

— Puede que tengas razón, minino— respondió Marinette mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat Noir, acercándolo deliberadamente. Marinette sonrió para sus adentros al verlo sonrojarse por debajo de su máscara— pero quiero tomarme un par de horas para coser, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo en las noches, alguien me ha entretenido — dijo Marinette acercando sus labios a los de Chat Noir y susurrando aquellas palabras.

— Me pregunto quién podrá ser tan ruin como para hacer algo como aquello, mi princesa— respondió Chat quien no soportó más la provocación de Marinette y la besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Bien, princesa, me iré, pero mañana estaré aquí nuevamente.

— Y yo te estaré esperando — contestó Marinette.

Marinette vio a Chat saltar por la trampilla sobre su cama. Ella no perdió tiempo, y se trasformó en Ladybug. La visita de su compañero de equipo le había dado una magnifica idea. Marinette sacó su compacto y marcó el número de la jefe de recursos humanos de la fabrica. Después, se comunicó con cierto gato negro.

— Mi Lady— la saludó Chat Noir.

— Nos vemos en la fabrica abandonada a las nueve, no llegues tarde — dijo Marinette sin darle mayores explicaciones o seguirle el juego. Ella no quería darse la oportunidad de revelarse involuntariamente.

Marinette salió de su casa y atravesó la ciudad hasta que se encontró en aquel tejado en el que se reunían de vez en cuando. Apenas Marinette sintió la presencia de Chat Noir, ella se ergio y se puso algo nerviosa. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, su corazón se llenaba de emoción, como le sucedía en el pasado con Adrien, pero, tras todas aquellas peleas y el drama de su rechazo, aquella ráfaga de adrenalina no parecía tan fuerte como lo fue en un principio.

— Chat Noir— dijo Marinette quien no pudo evitar que aquello sonara como un suspiro emocionado, mientras que sonreía como una tonta.

— Mi Lady— respondió Chat quien tomó su mano y la besó. Normalmente, Marinette la hubiera retirado, pero esta vez no pudo resistirse a su encanto.

—Minino, déjate de tonterías— dijo Marinette tratando de reasumir la compostura.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado, mi Lady? — preguntó Chat dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— Tengo una corazonada, minino— empezó la chica— Marinette me contó acerca de los progresos en la investigación, y acordé una cita a las diez con la directora de recursos humanos, tengo la impresión de que estamos cerca de encontrar algo interesante.

— Hablando de eso— la interrumpió Chat Noir — vi a Marinette esta noche, y no pude evitar notar que le diste los expedientes de la investigación, creo que eso no fue una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette casi ofendida— ella ha demostrado ser una persona de confianza, gracias a ella hemos avanzado mucho ¿no lo crees?

— Sí, mi Lady, Marinette es una gran chica, pero te olvidas de algo importante: ella no tiene poderes. Marinette es bastante inteligente y capaz, pero no aceptó la responsabilidad de ser una portadora de un Miraculous como nosotros, no tiene como defenderse.

— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que es una inútil? — volvió a preguntar Marinette cada vez más ofendida.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ella! — dijo Chat en voz alta. Marinette notó de inmediato que él se había arrepentido de decirle aquellas palabras.

— Lo siento mi Lady, es que yo…

— No importa— lo interrumpió Marinette tan amablemente como pudo. — Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo de los archivos personales? ¿acaso que ella no es capaz de llevar esa responsabilidad a cuestas?

— Por su puesto que lo es — empezó Chat— pero me produce pánico pensar que pueda pasarle algo. Ella no tiene poderes como nosotros, por más que Marinette sea una persona increíble, los dos sabemos que no tendría oportunidad en contra de un Akuma, así como nosotros, si no tuviéramos nuestros Miraculous. — explicó.

La ira de Marinette descendió tan rápidamente como había llegado allí, y fue reemplazada por una oleada de cariño.

— ¿Tu realmente estás preocupado por ella? — preguntó Marinette.

— Sí — contestó Chat— pero si te he de ser honesto, mi Lady, me siento algo avergonzado de contarte esto. Ella no solo es tu amiga, por lo que podría herir tus sentimientos, sino que además, hace muy poco tiempo que te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. Tu debes pensar que mi palabra no vale nada, no hace mucho que te decía cuanto te amaba, y ahora mírame, corriendo detrás de otra chica.

— ¿Realmente la quieres? — preguntó Marinette quien escondió lo mejor que pudo la anticipación que despertó aquella pregunta.

— Si.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos. No podía creer que él realmente hubiera dicho aquello, que él realmente hubiera preferido a Marinette por encima de su perfecto y mágico reflejo. Ella quería saltar, bailar, besarlo hasta que ambos quedaran exhaustos. Pero, sobre todo, deseaba ver quien era la persona que se escondía debajo de la máscara, pues anhelaba ver la verdadera identidad de la única persona que la había elegido a ella como su única opción y no como una forma de conformarse al no poder encontrar algo mejor.

— Oh, Chat— suspiró Marinette mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Chat Noir.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo, mi Lady? — preguntó el muchacho quien aún parecía confundido.

— En lo absoluto, minino, soy muy feliz.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque encontraste a alguien real, alguien de carne y hueso, y ahora estás diciéndome que la quieres, y eso es hermoso. — dijo Marinette con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Ella se separó de su amigo quien parecía algo sorprendido y sobrecogido por la reacción de Ladybug. Ciertamente, él no había esperado aquella reacción de su parte.

— Mi Lady…- empezó Chat Noir.

— Tenemos que irnos, gatito, nos están esperando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir y Ladybug cruzaron la cuidad hasta que llegaron a la fabrica. Marinette casi se sentía culpable por haber citado a aquella mujer en semejante zona de la ciudad. Pero, las noches era él único tiempo libre con el que contaban para investigar libremente, sin que los demás notaran sus constantes ausencias, las que ya de por sí eran bastantes.

Marinette y su compañero se deslizaron dentro de la bodega donde solían reunirse con el personal de la fabrica, en donde tan solo encontraron al guardia de seguridad y a la jefe de recursos humanos sentados esperando en la misma destartalada mesa en donde los encontraron un par de noches atrás.

— Déjame lo de hablar a mí, gatito— le susurró Marinette a Chat Noir mientras aún colgaban de la alta ventana de la bodega.

— Entendido— respondió Chat. Los dos se deslizaron con ayuda de su yoyo y su bastón, hasta que se encontraron frente a los trabajadores.

— Buenas noches — saludó Marinette, quien por primera vez reparó verdaderamente en la apariencia de la jefe. La mujer tendría unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, era delgada y de cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, se notaba que estaba cansada y que hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

— Buenas noches — respondió la mujer.

— Creo que hemos descubierto algo, algo importante— dijo Marinette. — pero primero necesito saber algo. Usted dijo durante la última vez en la que nos reunimos que odiaba ver aquella zona de la compañía vacía, que las víctimas habían dejado una especie de hueco. ¿A qué se refería?

— A qué todos los que han desaparecido tenían sus cubículos frente a la dirección, todos ellos estaban en aquel piso. — dijo la mujer.

— Eso creí — asintió Marinette complacida— ¿podría entrar a dar un vistazo?

— Por su puesto, creo que tendré que hablar con los de seguridad para que alteren las cintas, pero no habrá problema— dijo la mujer.

— ¿Porqué quiere alterar las cintas? — preguntó Marinette.

— Por nada en especial, es solo que creo que al jefe no le gustará saber que estuvieron acá. Él dice que este escándalo podría hacer que la planta cierre, pero yo creo que perder a todos sus empleados podría lograr el mismo efecto— comentó la mujer con sarcasmo.

— Así que él no desea que nosotros investiguemos…— murmuró Marinette contemplativamente. Aquello era muy interesante, en especial, después de enterarse por la policía que el director de aquella compañía los quería fuera del caso.

Marinette guardó silencio y se cayó sus sospechas hasta que llegaron al interior de las oficinas de la fabrica. El piso en el que trabajaban las víctimas estaba dividido en cubículos, y las vayas entre cada uno eran tan bajas que apenas se le daba privacidad a los trabajadores. Era evidente que todos podían ver lo que los otros hacían durante él día. Marinette se sentó en cada uno de los puestos, tratando de imaginarse a si misma en aquellos cubículos durante una jornada entera de trabajo, y miró hacía adelante, tratando de captar la vista que tenían sus dueños.

— Desde cada uno de esos cubículos puede verse la dirección de la empresa— le susurró Marinette a Chat Noir mientras le señalaba la única oficina que tenía una especie de división con vidrios esfumados en la parte de arriba que guardaban la privacidad de su propietario.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el escritorio de María Dupont? — preguntó Marinette.

— ¿María? — preguntó la mujer sorprendida. — ¿Acaso cree que María pueda estar involucrada en esto?

— Puede ser. Por lo que sé, ella fue despedida poco antes de que comenzaran estos ataques. — dijo Marinette.

— Sí, yo misma la despedí, pero esa fue toda una farsa— dijo la mujer quien se apresuró a explicarse— María tenía un noviazgo con uno de los accionistas, él me pidió que la despidiera, le dije que no había razón, y…

— ¿Y? — preguntó Marinette incitándola para que hablara.

— No debería contarle esto— dijo la mujer contrariada.

— Francamente, usted ya me ha abierto las puertas de esta empresa, ha robado archivos clasificados y adulterado grabaciones de seguridad, es una tontería guardar un insignificante secreto en comparación a todo lo que ya se ha hecho— insistió la chica. La jefe de recursos humanos se mordió el labio inferior.

— Supongo que tiene razón, es una tontería después de todo. — comentó— él me dijo que planeaban salir del país por un tiempo, pero no querían que el esposo de María se enterara de nada, así que sería más fácil si figuraba como si la hubiesen despedido, y no como si ella hubiera renunciado. Además, ella tendría la indemnización por despido.

— Me hubiera gustado no tener que verme envuelta en todo aquello, pero él es uno de los dueños, y sinceramente, no me importan los asuntos de pareja de María, tan solo estoy tratando de cuidar mi trabajo— continuó la mujer.

— Entonces, ¿Usted piensa que María simplemente está de viaje con su novio? — preguntó Ladybug.

— Sí, creo que así es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Hay algo muy extraño aquí, Chat — comentó Marinette mientras avanzaba por los tejados, de vuelta a la zona turística de la ciudad.

— Por su puesto que lo hay. María Dupont no es el Akuma— dijo Chat. Marinette se alarmó de inmediato, no entendía cómo había sacado aquella conclusión tan improbable.

— Chat — empezó Ladybug— ella tenía una difícil situación personal, fue despedida y además, no es una de las víctimas. María es la perfecta sospechosa, ella no ha salido del país.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura, mi Lady? — preguntó Chat- María no parecía tener razón alguna para atacar a sus compañeros. Yo leí el correo que le escribió a su amante. Ella se sentía como una más en el grupo, bien pareciera que el enemigo común era el director de la empresa, no sus compañeros.

— La relación entre ellos pudo haber cambiado — dijo Ladybug.

— Puede que sí — reconoció Chat Noir — pero puede que no. Puede que de alguna forma el que esté detrás de todo esto sea el director de la empresa. Piénsalo, él está en contra de la investigación, todos los cubículos se dirigen hacía su oficina, y las víctimas estaban junto a él. Si me lo preguntas, María Dupont sabía algo — dijo.

— Bien, tu teoría es interesante, Chat — dijo Marinette — solo olvidas un pequeño detalle: el director no fue akumatizado, de eso estamos seguros, mientras que nadie sabe en dónde se encuentra María.

— Sus colegas y familiares creen que está de viaje— respondió Chat tratando de rellenar el agujero en su teoría.

— Pero no están seguros— volvió a insistir Ladybug.

— Por ahora, tu ganas, mi Lady. Pero, estoy seguro de que estamos corriendo tras una pista falsa— dijo Chat Noir.

Marinette se despidió de su compañero, tras lo que se marchó a su casa. El camino hasta la panadería nunca le había parecido tan increíblemente corto como en aquella ocasión. Su corazón prácticamente saltaba de felicidad. Marinette cayó sobre su cama y se detrasformó.

—¿Oíste lo que me dijo, Tikki? — preguntó Marinette emocionada. — él me quiere, Tikki, él me quiere a mí— repitió mientras reía.

Tikki siguió a Marinette mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la primera planta de su habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a su protegida tan feliz como en aquel instante.

— Estoy muy contenta por ti, Marinette— dijo Tikki aleteando rápidamente mientras que Marinette iba de un lado a otro pegando un par de imágenes de Chat Noir que había recortado unos días antes.

— No puedo creer que él me hubiera elegido a mi, la aburrida Marinette, no a Ladybug. Él me eligió a mí entre todas las personas, me eligió a mi— dijo la chica entre carcajadas.

— Yo no estoy sorprendida— dijo Tikki alegremente. — siempre he sabido que Marinette es tan especial como Ladybug, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que eres Ladybug con o sin el disfraz? — preguntó el hada quien parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Tikki— empezó Marinette quien se había movido a toda velocidad, ubicándose frente al espejo de su tocador— ¿crees que podría decirle quién soy? — preguntó.

— Bien, no es lo ideal, se supone que lo mejor sería proteger tu identidad para evitar que el menor número de personas te conozca, pero Chat Noir está de tu lado, siempre lo ha estado, y siempre lo estará, esa es la única característica que ha permanecido invariable entre los Chat Noirs y las Ladybugs a lo largo de la historia— dijo la Kwami.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo decirle quien soy?

— Sí, creo que sí — asintió Tikki, por lo que Marinette dejó salir un grito agudo de felicidad.

— Ahora estoy segura de que él no quedará defraudado al saber la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, y si tengo suerte, podré conocer a quien se encuentra por debajo de la máscara. — dijo Marinette quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso por la emoción. Sólo había un problema en todo su plan y ese era Adrien.

— Si finalmente sé quien es Chat Noir, y decidimos ser novios— comenzó Marinette, — tendré que olvidarme permanentemente de Adrien— murmuró un poco menos emocionada.

— Sí, tendrás que hacerlo — asintió Tikki — no sería justo con ninguno de los dos que tras tener una relación con uno, siguieras persiguiendo al otro. Tu misma le dijiste esto a Adrien. Sé que es una decisión dura decirle adiós voluntariamente a algo que has deseado por tanto tiempo, pero, sólo si dejas ir el pasado podrías encontrarte con algo maravilloso en el futuro.

Marinette se mordió el labio. Lo que Tikki decía era cierto, ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que herir los sentimientos de alguno de ellos. Bien podrían ser los de Adrien o los de Chat Noir. A Marinette le dolía pensar que tuviera que rechazar a Adrien definitivamente, después de todo, él nunca había sido otra cosa sino amable con ella. Pero, Chat Noir, se había convertido en lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, primero, como su amigo incondicional, y ahora como su potencial novio.

— Soy tan feliz, Tikki— repitió Marinette quien aún podía sentir la suave caricia de los labios de Chat Noir sobre los suyos. Marinette pasó las llamas de sus dedos por su boca y sonrió al recordar aquello. Luego, subió las escaleras hacía su cama a toda velocidad.

— Adrien es una persona maravillosa, realmente no deseo herirlo— le dijo a Tikki quien se ubicó frente a ella sobre la cama — pero Chat me ha esperado por tanto tiempo, y finalmente podemos darnos mutuamente lo que deseamos.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? — le preguntó Tikki a Marinette-

— Voy a decirle la verdad, voy a revelarle que yo soy Ladybug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no lo dejaba dormir, ni como Adrien, ni como Chat Noir. Ella resultaba una increíble constante en su vida. Él no sabía que pensar. Por una parte, finalmente había hallado alguien que parecía apreciar sus dos facetas, la del perfecto, falso y deprimido Adrien Agreste, y la de su autentico yo, quien tan solo podía ser libre en la oscuridad de la noche y escondido tras una máscara.

Ella los había querido a los dos, y parecía haber elegido al que él inicialmente quería que escogiera. Pero, él ya no estaba tan seguro de nada. Finalmente, Adrien entendía porqué Ladybug no deseaba tener una relación con Chat Noir. Él también quería las ventajas de una vida normal, la posibilidad de salir el uno junto al otro tomados de la mano, sin poner en peligro su vida con esa simple acción. El problema era que no sabía como hacer que Marinette se olvidara de Chat Noir y se fijara en Adrien nuevamente.

— Posiblemente, podría revelarle mi identidad— dijo Chat quien de inmediato recordó la opinión que Ladybug tenía sobre aquello, probablemente, a ella no le gustaría.

Adrien dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos y terminó de prepararse para ir al colegio. En cuanto llegó al patio de recreo, se sintió observado, y notó que se trataba de Chloe quien se encontraba mirándolo a pesar de que fingiera no prestarle atención, mientras limaba descuidadamente sus uñas.

— Este es el momento perfecto para hablar con ella— comentó una dulce voz femenina. Marinette se encontraba a su lado y le dedicaba una delicada sonrisa.

— No lo creo, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

— Yo creo que sí, dijo Marinette— lo mejor sería tratar de reconciliarse con ella. Tú heriste sus sentimientos. Personalmente, dudaba que Chloe pudiera importarle algo más que sí misma, pero ya vez, ella verdaderamente te consideraba su amigo.

— Claro que no — rió Adrien — los dos sabemos que yo solo era un eventual novio trofeo.

— Puede ser — aceptó Marinette. — pero Adrien Agreste no parece del tipo de personas que lastimaría los sentimientos de alguien y seguiría actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Él es demasiado bueno para eso — dijo la chica. Adrien se ruborizó, realmente no podía creer que ella tuviera una opinión tan buena sobre él.

— Además, los dos sabemos que ella no levantará un solo dedo para hacer el trabajo de literatura si tu no te disculpas. Chloe ni siquiera apareció en la cafetería— dijo Marinette.

— Buen punto — aceptó Adrien quien dejó salir un profundo suspiro— me duele admitirlo, pero tienes razón, no puedo seguir peleando eternamente con Chloe— dijo el muchacho mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y emprendía el camino hacía el otro lado de la cancha.

— Hola Chloe— saludó Adrien quien de inmediato notó un cambio en el ambiente cuando las dos chicas frente a él se percataron de su presencia.

— Hola Sabrina — continuó Adrien. — Chloe, quisiera hablar contigo.

— Ya te dije que no guardo secretos de Sabrina, así que puedes hablar.

— Por su puesto— dijo Adrien quien buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar su discurso— Yo solo quería, tu sabes, disculparme por lo que pasó hace unas semanas. No quería acusarte sin tener ningún fundamento, creo que me dejé llevar por la ira y no vi con claridad.

— Ya era hora de que te disculparas. Sabía que alguien con un gusto tan catastrófico como el tuyo para las chicas, tendría semejante falta de clase, vaya que gustarte Marinette, ¿qué más se podía esperar? — comentó Chloe.

Por unos segundos, Adrien quiso sonreír, pues le pareció que aquel insulto contenía una tregua de paz. Sin embargo, él se sentía algo ofendido ¿Por qué tenía que atacarlo a él y a Marinette?¿porqué no podía decir siquiera una palabra amable a alguien? ¿Cual era el daño de Chloe Buregeois para andar por el mundo diciéndole a todos la primera cosa que pasaba por su cruel cerebro sin medir las consecuencias?

— Honestamente, no sé cual es tu problema, Chloe. — dijo Adrien calmadamente— yo te considero mi amiga, te agradezco todos los años que pasaste junto a mí, pero no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable.

— Pensé que habías venido a disculparte por tus errores.

— Sí, siento haberte acusado sin razón — dijo Adrien— pero también es necesario que te diga la verdad, y si no fueras como eres todo el tiempo, a las personas no les gustaría colocarte como la "mala de la historia", y yo no te habría culpado.

— ¿Qué?

—Te gusta ponerte en el papel de víctima, pero dime una cosa ¿cuando fue la última vez que le dijiste algo agradable a alguien?¿o qué hiciste algo bueno por una persona?¿o qué simplemente te quedaste callada en vez de echarles en cara sus debilidades? no puedes esperar que todos te amen mientras que los tratas como basura — dijo Adrien una y otra vez, pero fue obvio que Chloe no quería ni podía responder, puesto que él tenía razón. Finalmente, ella tomó su fina cartera Channel y dejó su silla.

— Vamos Sabrina, no pienso quedarme a escuchar tonterías— le ordenó Chloe— mi papi sabrá de esto, Adrien.

Adrien no respondió nada. Él sabía que ella probablemente se encontraba más furiosa, pero también sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Adrien se lamentó brevemente por lo que hizo, pero también deseó que Chloe pensara en lo que le dijo.

— Eso no era lo que yo tenía en mente— dijo Marinette mientras se acercaba a Adrien.

—Lo sé— respondió Adrien quien se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos— pero no lo pude resistir, alguien tenía que decírselo.

— Puede ser— aceptó Marinette quien dejó salir un profundo suspiro — aunque creo que ahora tendremos que hacer el trabajo tu y yo solos, porque ella no nos ayudará en nada.

— Buen punto— asintió Adrien.

— Vamos a clase — dijo Marinette antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse al salón.

— Vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chat Noir y Marinette pasaron un buen par de horas inspeccionando los correos de Maria Dupont aquella tarde. Hasta ahora, no habían encontrado nada especial, solo conversaciones con familiares, mensajes cadena, asuntos acerca de los niños y otro tipo de correos institucionales, pero nada especialmente importante.

— Marinette— la llamó Alya quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Si?

— Voy a salir al parque con los niños, vamos a tomar algo de sol, hoy es un día hermoso— dijo Alya — ¿Quieres venir? —preguntó. Marinette miró a Chat Noir, como si silenciosamente le pidiera permiso para salir a divertirse mientras él se quedaba allí escondido.

— Ve, princesa, yo estaré bien— dijo Chat Noir dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Marinette.

Marinette asintió y se levantó de su silla. Ella salió de la habitación en compañía de Alya, mientras que Chat Noir escuchaba todo el jaleo propio de la preparación de los dos niños. Adrien aprovechó la oportunidad para revisar nuevamente correos de María Dupont. Definitivamente, no había nada allí interesante, a menos que se contara un par de facturas de hospital y la lavandería. Adrien fue de arriba a abajo en la pantalla, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía, hasta que sus acciones se trasladaron a la barra de menú.

De repente, Adrien encontró algo verdaderamente impactante, algo que llamó su atención: un par de carpetas aparte de la bandeja de entrada, una se llamaba "Armand" y la otra "en caso de emergencia". Chat Noir miró atentamente la pantalla, pues tenía la impresión de que finalmente había dado con algo importante. Adrien levantó el dedo índice para pulsar la tecla, pero un fuerte estallido previno que él pudiera continuar con lo que trataba de hacer.

Chat Noir salió de la casa por la ventana, y trepó a través de los arboles que decoraban aquel conjunto residencial hasta que llego a un modesto parque interno, de donde provino el fuerte sonido. Adrien se alarmó al ver a Alya escondida tras un árbol junto con los dos bebés.

— ¡Alya! — gritó Adrien quien saltó junto a ella. — ¿te encuentras bien?.

— ¡Chat Noir! — exclamó la chica al verlo— Tienes que ayudar a Marinette. Ella se quedó allí, al otro extremo del parque. Vimos una extraña sombra tapar momentáneamente el sol. Ella me empujó y dijo que debía mantener a salvo a los niños, no sé que pudo haber sido de ella.

Adrien no le respondió nada a Alya. Él tenía que ayudar a Marinette, tenía que protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Chat Noir se sentía algo frustrado con ella ¿porqué tenía que ser tan poco egoísta? ¿por qué debía exponerse a sabiendas de que no tenía medios para defenderse?. Adrien se internó valientemente en una nube de polvo que flotaba hacía el extremo del parque que Alya le había señalado. Por un par de minutos, Él entró en pánico pues lo único que veía era humo y escombros que caían a su alrededor, mientras que un fuerte olor a caucho quemado inundaba el ambiente y las alarmas de los automóviles sonaban sin cesar.

— ¡Marinette! — llamó Adrien desesperado — ¡Marinette! — repitió. Adrien odió a Ladybug en aquel instante, ¿cómo había sido capaz de involucrar a una chica normal como Marinette en esto? su compañera de clase no tenía ningún tipo de poder mágico que la ayudara a defenderse. Ella no tenía derecho a hacerla sentirse obligada a ayudarlos con su investigación.

— Marinette— suspiró Adrien mientras que finalmente veía una figura tendida en el piso. Chat Noir sintió su miedo empeorar cuando se dio cuenta de que había sangre en toda la escena, y provenía de la frente de Marinette.

— No, No, No, esto no puede ser posible— lloró Adrien mientras la levantaba en sus brazos. Marinette se veía pálida y parecía una inerte muñeca mientras él hacía lo posible por sacarlos de aquella densa nube de humo. Cuando Chat Noir se encontró a sí mismo fuera del parque, se percató de que una patrulla de policía los esperaba. Alya se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras los dos pequeños se escondían junto a ella. Adrien se sorprendió al no verlos llorar, más bien, estaban aterrados, casi como si entendieran la situación en la que se encontraban.

— Ella se encuentra herida— dijo Adrien mientras ponía a Marinette sobre una de las bancas de madera. Alya no se separó de los bebés, aunque se notaba que moría de ganas por acompañar a su amiga, era claro que los niños la necesitaban más.

Una de las policías se encargó de la herida de Marinette con ayuda de su equipo de primeros auxilios, en tanto Chat Noir acosaba las líneas de emergencia, ya que la ambulancia aún se encontraba por llegar.

— ¡Esos son mis hijos! — escuchó Chat Noir gritar a un hombre que se encontraba evadiendo el cerco policial. Se trataba de Jean Marat, quien lucía aún más cansado y preocupado de lo usual. Adrien habló brevemente con él y le explicó lo que sucedió.

— Ladybug me advirtió lo que podía suceder, pero no le presté atención, pensé que María nunca podría verse envuelta en los ataques — dijo Jean Marat mientras apretaba al menor de los niños contra su pecho.

— La ambulancia está por llegar— anunció Alya quien se aproximó a ellos — las cosas de Marinette aún se encuentran en la casa, iré por ellas.

—Por su puesto— asintió Jean Marat quien no parecía tener intenciones de querer volver a su casa.

— Apaga el computador— le murmuró Adrien a Alya cuando pasó por su lado. Alya asintió y se marchó silenciosamente.

Nada fue tan horrible para Adrien como ver a Marinette ser transportada en aquella ambulancia. Él hubiera dado todo por acompañarla, pero era imposible, Chat Noir no podía ser visto interesándose más de lo común por alguien como Marinette, eso solo llamaría la atención hacía ella.

Adrien nunca había querido tanto ser él mismo como en aquel momento, poder caminar libremente junto a ella, besarla libremente, e interesarse por su bienestar sin miedo alguno. Sin embargo, ella había elegido a Chat Noir, justo como él había querido inicialmente, y ahora se lamentaba por ello. De repente, mientras todas las patrullas de policía y las ambulancias abandonaban el lugar, Adrien tuvo la solución a todos sus problemas.

Marinette aún quería a Adrien, puede que ella hubiera elegido a Chat Noir, pero ella aún tenía sentimientos por él. Él necesitaba una forma de alejar a Chat Noir de ella, sin tener que revelarle su identidad y enfadar a Ladybug. Si Chat Noir la dejaba, él podría quedarse con ella en forma de Adrien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette pasó horas en observación, de tal manera, que cuando finalmente fue dada de alta ya era muy tarde. Su madre la acompañó mientras subía las escaleras hasta su cama, y la arropó como lo hacía cuando era niña. Todos aquellos cuidados la sobrecogieron, pero no se pudo ver completamente a solas hasta que fue media noche.

— Es muy difícil hablar contigo, princesa— dijo Chat Noir después de que hubiera tocado la puerta que conducía a la terraza. — eres una mujer ocupada- dijo Chat Noir quien se veía extrañamente malhumorado.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó Marinette— tienes que entender que mis padres estarían preocupados por mi.

— Lo sé— dijo Chat Noir quien se veía arrepentido. Marinette le sonrió. Ella le debía la vida, luego de que aquella sombra llegara y provocara la explosión. Marinette no había podido identificar su forma, pero estaba segura de que se trataba del Akuma. En principio, ella pensó que el blanco eran los niños, pero la sombra se había marchado tras causar la explosión, sin siquiera dedicarles una segunda mirada.

— Chat Noir — inició nuevamente Marinette— no creo que la akuma estuviera buscando a los niños, es más, estoy segura de que no encontró a quien quería. Probablemente, buscaba al señor Marat.

— ¿Te encuentras herida de gravedad? — preguntó Chat Noir cambiando repentinamente de tema. Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar la seriedad en su voz, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

— No, tan solo fueron un par de puntos. La sangre llamó mucho la atención, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó Chat cada vez más alarmado— te encontré tirada a la mitad de una calle, prácticamente nadando en tu propia sangre, pensé que morirías. Pero, lo peor fue saber que si lo hacías, esto sería culpa mía y de Ladybug. Nosotros jamás debimos envolverte en este asunto, tu no tienes poderes, no tienes la misma responsabilidad que nosotros cargamos a cuestas.

— Sobre eso, Chat yo quiero decirte algo…

— Espera, escúchame antes. Yo creo que lo mejor sería terminar con lo que tenemos, esto no va a funcionar. Ladybug me lo advirtió.

— Chat, tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo…

— ¿Cómo que no tengo que preocuparte por ti? — preguntó Chat quien tomó una dura decisión, si no podía hacer entender a Marinette por las buenas entonces lo haría por las malas— Marinette, es impensable que yo te pida que continuemos con una relación que no solo es peligrosa, sino que nació de un error, de una acción muy egoísta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette quien tenía la impresión de que aquello cada vez se iba poniendo peor.

— Marinette, voy a ser dolorosamente honesto contigo. Yo llegué aquí la primera vez sólo porque Ladybug me pidió que antes de seguir tras ella intentara tener una relación con una chica normal.

— Pero eso cambio ¿no es verdad? ¿tu ahora me quieres? — preguntó Marinette quien esperaba con todo su corazón que aquello fuera cierto.

—Pensé que podría, que sí seguía contigo, podría olvidarme de Ladybug o cumplir la condición que me puso— dijo Chat Noir. Marinaste no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Chat Noir, su compañero, su amigo incondicional, le estaba confesando que siempre la utilizó como una manera de atraer a Ladybug.

— Sería injusto ponerte en peligro cuando yo sé que esto es una mentira, Marinette, yo no creo poder corresponder tus sentimientos, es a Ladybug a quien quiero. — dijo Chat Noir mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, pero Marinette las retiro rápidamente.

— Pensé que Marinette era especial para ti… — murmuró ella casi para sí misma.

— Marinette, es especial, te aseguro que existe alguien ahí afuera que la considera especial— respondió Chat Noir quien no acababa de entender porque ella se refería a sí misma en tercera persona.

— Pero tú realmente sólo quieres a Ladybug… — continuó Marinette quien no parecía haberle puesto atención.

— Será mejor que me marche, tu necesitas descansar, esto no va a sanar solo — dijo él mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la gasa que cubría la parte superior de la ceja de Marinette. Ella golpeó su mano.

— ¡No me toques! — gritó — ¡eres un mentiroso!

— Marinette.

— Tu ya dijiste lo que querías, ahora, es mi turno - continuó Marinette - Tikki, Transformación — gritó la chica al tiempo que un halo de luz la envolvía.

Chat Noir se quedó petrificado ante la mismísima Ladybug completamente transformada. Adrien no entendió como no vio aquello antes. Marinette era increíblemente parecida a la heroína, además, era por esta razón que ella creía estar tan comprometida con el caso del Akuma, pues en realidad era su responsabilidad.

— Yo nunca te dije que te daría una oportunidad si conseguías a alguien normal, Chat Noir. Lo que quise decir con aquellas palabras fue que debías dejar todas las fantasías y aceptar que detrás de la máscara había alguien insignificante, alguien como yo, que tu jamás podrías llegar a querer, y no me equivoqué— dijo Marinette. Adrien vio lagrimas caer de sus ojos, pero su expresión seguía siendo de una furia imperturbable.

— Marinette, yo no… no pensé… te dije eso por qué quería…

— ¡Largo!

— Fue un error, realmente fue un error de calculo, mi Lady, yo…

— ¡He dicho que te largues!

Y por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, Marinette lo echó de su casa, pero esta vez, Adrien sabía que él si era el culpable de aquel terrible mal entendido.

* * *

Hola a todos. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ¿Han visto la foto del Kwami de abejita? Me tiene muy emocionada ese asunto. Personalmente, creo que hay una altísima probabilidad de que Chloe sea la elegida (no apostaría a su favor, pero creo que la hay) ustedes saben, hasta su ropa parece de abejita, supongo que habrá que esperar haber que hacen los creadores para redimirla un poco antes de darle el kwami si es que estoy en lo correcto. En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo, adiós.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Sele-02: Siiii, lo notaste, Chloe nunca apareció, a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que ella es la clase de personas, que no aparecen durante todo el trabajo en grupo y al final si las pones contra la pared te dan dos párrafos en mayúscula sostenida, cortados y pegados de wiki pedia que no tienen que ver con nada y al final no sirven, y tu terminas haciéndoles todo el trabajo. Espero que te halla gustado por donde va esto, gracias por el review.

Denise WHD Hola gracias por el review, me alegra verte por aquí nuevamente, espero que te agrade por donde va todo esto.

Sameht: Hola, gracias por el review, personalmente no lo creo, me hubiera creado un hueco enorme en el argumento, ¿Qué habría impedido entonces que Marinette hubiera tenido algo con Adrien? No hubiera tenido sentido en la historia, Ella estaba viento en popa con Adrien antes de su pelea, y si se reconciliaban debía existir una verdadera razón por la que ella no lo volviera a aceptar. Yo no soy fan de ese tipo de historias donde la chica se va entre uno y otro, y nada, y así alargan toda la historia. Para mi o es el uno o el otro, no los dos al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que una vez leí un fic así, ella dormía "amigablemente" Chat Noir, y a la vez de besitos con Adrien, por eso sabía perfectamente que no quería irme por ese lado en esta historia.

Albasky: No, la verdad es que Adrien no es muy inteligente, a pesar de la creencia común, tiene más posibilidades de enterarse primero Marinette de él es Chat Noir. Chloe no es mala, es terriblemente egoísta, y para ser honesta, un poco tonta, en mi opinión eso la diferencia de Lila, Lila no es para nada tonta. Adrien en este fic es el más tonto que he escrito, aunque creo que era más tonto en la tutora, pero ese es el punto, aunque tienes que reconocer que en este capitulo se superó a sí mismo. :/

Toonlink12 : Hola, gracias por el review, espero que te también te gustara este capitulo.

Prietar: Hola, gracias por el review, lamento que me demorara tanto con este capitulo.

Ideas Raras: Hola, gracias por el review, me temo que no me iré por ese lado, al menos no todavía, pero ya veremos.

Guest: Hola, Gracias por el review, te digo lo mismo que lo anterior, todavía no he llegado a este punto, me faltan capítulos para llegar a eso, gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest: Hola, gracias por comentar, realmente me alegra que pienses eso.

Guest: Gracias por comentar, aquí está la actualización, lamento la demora.

Steamvalm Hola, gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que quería crear una historia de fondo con Chloe, pero sin excusarla completamente por todas las tonterías que hace, me alegra que te guste.

Guest: ohohoho sé que estoy complicando esto, sé que cuando se descubra todo va a ser lo peor para Chat. Si es por drama, no te preocupes, no va a faltar de aquí en adelante. Sinceramente, no había vuelto a pensar en Nathaniel en esta historia. Me gustaría ver que va a hacer T. Astruc con él la siguiente temporada, aunque no me confío, según entiendo, era uno de esos personajes que uno hace y espera que no tengan tanto éxito. Pero en esta historia no tiene un papel tan importante. La verdad es que no quería hacer a Chloe la mala en esta historia, pero sí quería que tuviera un poco de su propia medicina, no puedes ser grosero con todos y esperar que todos te quieran y confíen en ti, esa es la idea. Espero que no te moleste por donde me fui este capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar.

Harmony: jeje, sé lo que se siente descubrir un fic que te emociona a las tres de la mañana, gracias por comentar.


	9. La Verdad Absoluta

_[Capitulo 9: la verdad absoluta]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba consciente de que en muchos aspectos él no era un muchacho corriente. Para empezar, él adoraba ir al colegio, ver a sus compañeros, e inclusive hablar con sus profesores era refrescante en vez de tener que aguantar la monotonía de ver día tras día únicamente a Natalie y al Gorila. Sin embargo, Adrien no quería ir a estudiar.

Él se levantó lentamente y se vistió con la mayor lentitud posible, tras lo que se lavó los dientes, se peinó y se marchó al comedor a desayunar.

— ¿Aún estás aquí? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste en cuanto vio a su hijo revolviendo un tazón de cereal.

— No se, lo dudo — respondió Adrien casi con insolencia.

— Levántate, es muy tarde, si no te das prisa no podrás entrar a clase— dijo Gabriel mientras halaba a Adrien del cuello de la camisa. — No puedo creer que Natalie no te hubiera presionado.

— Espera, aún no termino mi desayuno. No puedo asistir a clase sin comer algo primero— dijo Adrien inventando una excusa para no tener que enfrentar a Marinette.

— No señor. Tu mismo me rogaste que te dejara asistir a ese lugar, ahora cumplirás sus reglas— respondió Gabriel, tras lo que sacó un arrugado billete de su bolsillo— toma esto, compra un café o algo así, pero no voy a permitirte faltar a clase.

— Por favor, papá, no me siento bien.

— Mentiras, es obvio que estás fresco cómo una lechuga— dijo Gabriel — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué no quieres ir al colegio?

— Es que… — dudó Adrien— hay una chica que…

— ¿Una chica? — preguntó Gabriel casi con sorna — ni hablar. Ya me imagino por donde va todo el asunto. Esa no es razón para dejar de ir a clase, tienes que enfrentar tus problemas.

— Gracias por tu comprensión, papá — dijo Adrien sarcásticamente mientras tomaba su bolso bruscamente y se marchaba.

El automóvil llegó sorprendentemente rápido. Las clases aún no comenzaban y sus compañeros no se encontraban en sus sillas. Adrien había acabado de sentarse en su puesto cuando la vio entrar. Marinette lucía increíblemente pálida, y sus tradicionales coletas habían sido reemplazadas por el cabello suelto en descuidadas hebras alrededor del rostro. Adrien se odio a sí mismo por encontrarla bonita en semejante estado, pero no pudo evitarlo. La atracción que ella generaba en él era muy fuerte para sencillamente ignorarla.

Adrien no se atrevió a voltear su mirada, ni a dirigirse directamente a ella. No fue sino hasta que la señorita Bustier les indicó que debían trabajar en sus proyectos de literatura, que él volvió a verla nuevamente. La situación era incómoda. Chloe apenas le hablaba y Marinette se encontraba muy deprimida, tanto que la hija del alcalde tomó la clara decisión de no meterse con ella durante aquel día.

— Te ves horrible— dijo Chloe mientras se limaba las uñas — es obvio que ni siquiera te peinaste.

—No es tu problema — contestó Marinette con desgana. Chloe pareció sentirse defraudada. Probablemente, lo que la chica esperaba era uno de esos ingeniosos altercados que siempre tenía con Marinette, pero lo único que encontró fue una respuesta cansada, por lo que ella decidió dedicar todo su resentimiento a Adrien.

— Deberíamos trabajar en esto después de clase, a lo mejor si trabajamos esta tarde podemos acabarlo. — sugirió Adrien alegremente. Chloe y Marinette encogieron los hombros sin ninguna emoción.

Marinette fue la única que mostró un moderado entusiasmo por su propuesta, ya que intentó hablar con él durante el almuerzo. Adrien lamentó verla tan triste. La timidez de otra época había desaparecido, y fue reemplazada por una increíble desgana. Él se sentía avergonzado, pues sabía a la perfección que las duras palabras que le dijo a Marinette para terminar su relación, fueron las culpables de que ella se sintiera de aquella manera.

Cuando terminó la jornada escolar, Adrien regresó a casa en medio de una fuerte lluvia. Aquel clima siempre le traía recuerdos de Marinette, de la forma cálida en la que ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules. A él le hubiera gustado creer que ella se enamoró de él en aquel momento, pero aquellas no eran más que fantasías.

Por increíble que pareciese, Adrien sí se enamoró de Marinette en aquel momento, sólo que él aún no lo sabía. Había tenido que romperle el corazón para entenderlo. Adrien limpió rápidamente su cuarto, pues ella no tardaría en llegar. Normalmente, Marinette ofrecería la casa de sus padres para trabajar, mientras que él diría que Gabriel Agreste jamás dejaría entrar extraños a su hogar, pues aquella era la verdad. Sin embargo, su papá no se encontraba en casa y no lo creía capaz de echar a patadas a una persona dulce como ella.

El timbre alertó los sentidos de Adrien. Él dejó que Marinette siguiera al interior de la casa, acompañada de un sin fin de quejas de Natalie quien no creía que su padre aprobara aquella visita. A Adrien no podía importarle menos lo que pensara Gabriel. Él quería una oportunidad de hablar con ella, y no se presentaría otra parecida.

Adrien cruzó la casa hasta la entrada y abrió rápidamente la puerta "hola" dijo. Ella se veía tan triste como aquella mañana, pero fue obvio que trató de sonreír con un gesto suave e insuficiente. Adrien se sintió enternecido por esto, Marinette era tan dulce como de costumbre, aunque él lo hubiera arruinado todo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Marinette al ver que Adrien estaba completamente abstraído.

— Sí, por su puesto, pasa— dijo Adrien retirándose de la entrada y permitiéndole el paso.

— Ven, vamos a mi habitación— dijo él. Marinette tuvo la precaución necesaria para fingir sorpresa al entrar a su cuarto. Ella había estado allí un sin fin de veces como Ladybug, por lo que no debía sorprenderse ante todos sus lujos.

— Tienes un cuarto sorprendente— dijo Marinette con un tono perfectamente fingido.

— Gracias— respondió Adrien.

Marinette se sentó en su escritorio, y los dos trabajaron por cerca de un hora. Ella apenas levantó la mirada de su cuaderno, y no lo dejó hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Adrien no trató de cambiar el tema, pues le fue obvio que ella lo estaba evitando.

Tras hora y media de aquello, Adrien perdió la paciencia. Él se encontraba sentado junto a Marinette, con la cabeza recostada sobre su brazo encima de su escritorio. Adrien aprovechó su posición para mirarla descaradamente. Le gustaban mucho los rasgos de Marinette, las líneas suaves de su cuello, sus labios sonrosados y sus mejillas redondeadas. Era casi increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que ella era Ladybug.

—Te ves muy triste hoy— dijo Adrien casi sin pensarlo. Marinette volteó su mirada hacía él, y fue obvio que había cometido una impudencia.

— Tuve un problema con la persona de la que te hablé hace un par de días— admitió Marinette. Adrien no contestó, se quedó allí, muy cerca de ella, pensando en lo que sería más conveniente en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette al ver que él guardaba silencio.

— Nada— respondió Adrien mientras se reacomodaba en su silla. — es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste.

Adrien no sabía cómo proceder. Lo cierto era que su plan inicial aún podía funcionar. Él quería romper con Marinette como Chat Noir y ser su novio como Adrien, el hecho de que ella fuera Ladybug no cambiaba en nada las circunstancias, pues él seguía loco por ella, y ahora, con mucha más fuerza.

— ¿Tengo una oportunidad contigo, Marinette? — preguntó Adrien sonriéndole.

— No ha pasado un día desde que…— empezó ella.

— Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quiero que pienses en ello— dijo Adrien. Marinette se puso de pié. Era claro que estaba molesta. Adrien la siguió hasta la ventana, en donde ella se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

— No ha pasado ni un solo día desde que él me rechazó, no puedes pensar que voy a olvidar a alguien, con quien he tenido una amistad muy cercana por poco más de un año, en un día — dijo ella firmemente.

— Bien, eso pareciera que fue lo que hiciste conmigo— contestó Adrien. Marinette se volteó y lo miró cómo si hubiera dicho una grosería.

— ¿Qué?

— Te rechacé, eso es cierto, pero tú también me rechazaste después de un par de semanas, pensé que te habías olvidado de todo lo que dijiste que sentías por mí — confesó Adrien quien había tenido aquel sentimiento embotellado durante todo el tiempo.

— No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada— contestó Marinette — No quería volver a ser rechazada por ti, nuevamente. Yo sabía que no era suficiente, que yo nunca sería suficiente, nunca lo soy. Nadie cree que yo sea suficientemente buena, y no puedo culparlos, no tengo nada especial que ofrecer, mucho menos a alguien como tú, que lo tiene todo— dijo Marinette quien lloraba sin ningún recato. Adrien sabía que aquel sentimiento era su culpa, o mejor dicho culpa de Chat Noir.

— No vuelvas a decir eso, Marinette— dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba por los hombros— nunca vuelvas a decir eso. — repitió.

— Adrien… — suspiró Marinette quien abrazó a Adrien. Él sintió su cálido aliento sobre la piel de su cuello, y los finos cabellos de su nuca rozarle la mejilla, mientras el peso de su cuerpo se envolvía a él. Esa tímida muchacha era nada más y nada menos que Ladybug, la misma por la que había suspirado día tras día desde la conoció. Marinette Dupain era todo un misterio, podía ser tan explosiva y valiente como la heroína de París, pero tan dulce y sensible como esa linda chica que sostenía entre sus brazos.

— No digas eso, para mi eres más que suficiente, más de lo que nunca habría deseado— suspiró Adrien. Él tenía un negro presentimiento. Sabía que no podría ser buena idea sostener aquella mentira, pues sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Marinette se enterara de que él era Chat Noir, pero decidió dejar aquellos sentimientos de lado y enfocarse en el presente.

— Adrien… — suspiró Marinette mientras se separaba levemente de él. Marinette lo miró a los ojos. Adrien hubiera querido creer que había verdadera ilusión y cariño en ellos, pero no se atrevía a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— Lo lamento Adrien, pero no está bien, no tienes porqué sentir que te uso para solucionar los problemas que tengo— dijo Marinette. Adrien no le permitió que se

alejara completamente de ella y volvió a tomarle los hombros.

— No me importa si lo haces, sólo quiero una oportunidad— dijo Adrien— Marinette levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Por su puesto, ella pensaba que detrás de aquellas palabras no había nada más que un acto genuinamente altruista. Pero, Adrien sabía perfectamente que no quería esperar. Lo que más deseaba era que Marinette lo volviera a querer cómo al principio de todo aquel desastre.

— No seas tonto, nadie quiere tener una relación en esas condiciones— dijo Marinette tratando de conciliar con él.

— Yo sí, te he dicho que no me importa— insistió Adrien. Él se inclinó y la besó. En otras circunstancias, Adrien hubiera podido decir que aquel beso era todo lo que él siempre había deseado. Los dos solos frente al ventanal de su habitación mientras que la suave luz de una tarde lluviosa les hacía compañía. Pero, Marinette comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— Lo lamento, Adrien, no puedo exponerme nuevamente— dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Adrien se quedó petrificado, sólo pudo verla partir desde la entrada de su habitación. Marinette no se detuvo si quiera para recoger sus cosas, por lo que Adrien comenzó a reunir sus libros y meterlos en su maleta. Él presintió que su kwami debía estar escondido en su ropa o algo así, ya que no encontró nada que pudiera delatarla. Adrien abrió su billetera, en ella no había más que un par de billetes, y sus identificaciones. Pero, él también encontró una pequeña y doblada foto de su clase.

Adrien recordaba aquel día con cariño. La foto fue tomada un poco después del ataque de un Akuma, y en ella aparecían él y Marinette parados el uno junto al otro. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, mientras que él miraba al frente sin darse cuenta de la chica que lo veía con admiración.

— Marinette, Marinette… — suspiró Adrien mientras tocaba la foto con el índice. Ladybug estuvo junto a él todo ese tiempo, y él fue lo suficientemente ciego y tonto para haber puesto en peligro sus oportunidades con ella. Pero, esta vez no pasaría. Adrien no se daría por vencido.

Cuando Adrien terminó de recoger el desorden en su habitación ya era de noche. Fue entonces que decidió revisar su correo, pues Nino le había mandado un par de lecturas adjuntas que debía regresar. Mientras él miraba el menú, recordó algo muy importante: El correo de María Dupont.

Él nunca logró revisar la carpeta separada de María Dupont. Él tenía el presentimiento de que aquel archivo debía contener la clave para descifrar si ella era el Akuma o no. Contrario a lo que Ladybug pudiera pensar, él no creía que Maria Dupont fuera la culpable de los ataques. No había nada en la escena que hubiera podido despertar su ira.

Adrien se trasformó en Chat Noir y se escapó hasta el vecindario de casas blancas con techos decorados en donde vivía la familia de Jean Marat. La casa estaba desocupada. Después del ataque, Jean Marat se trasladó temporalmente a la casa de su madre, con sus hijos, por lo que la casa estaba a su disposición para investigar todo lo que él quisiera. Chat Noir se sentó frente al computador, y digito la clave de acceso al mail. Finalmente, tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de mirar los correos que tanto había deseado inspeccionar.

— ¡Increíble! — exclamó Chat Noir al ver el contenido de cada uno de aquellos mails. Tenía que enseñárselos a Ladybug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette lamentó haber olvidado sus libros en la casa de Adrien. Ella tenía mucho trabajo y no lograría terminarlo a tiempo gracias a aquel descuido. De repente, una serie de golpeteos llenaron su habitación. Marinette abrió la puertilla del balcón y salió al exterior.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Marinette de mala forma.

— Mi Lady yo tengo que…

— ¡No me llames así! — dijo Marinette firmemente. Ella pudo detectar la urgencia en la voz de Chat Noir, por lo que sintió un ligero placer perverso al negarse a escucharlo.

— Por favor, Matinette. Tienes que escucharme— Pidió Chat. — encontré algo muy importante— dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba un par de hojas de su bolsillo.

— Sé que esta es la prueba de que Maria Dupont no es la Akuma. Tan solo tenemos un par de días antes de que… — comenzó Chat Noir sin apenas detenerse a respirar.

— No digas tonterías — dijo Marinette — María Dupont es la Akuma, estoy segura.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — preguntó Chat Noir molesto— ni siquiera te has detenido a escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

— ¡No me importa! — gritó Marinette— ¡no quiero oírte!

— Creo que fue un error tratar de hablar contigo. Después de todo, ni siquiera ha pasado un día completo desde que rompimos. Yo sabía que estarías furiosa conmigo— murmuró Chat Noir — pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuanto te importan las víctimas. Tu estás tan ansiosa por ayudar a estás personas, e incluso más que yo. Cuando estés lista para hablar, sabes donde encontrarme.

Chat Noir subió al barandal de su balcón y saltó ágilmente hacía el vacío. Marinette contuvo el aliento. Ella se dio cuenta que él decía la verdad. Las víctimas del Akuma eran lo que más importaba en ese momento. Aquellas personas y sus familias habían puesto su confianza en Ladybug, y ella sólo los había defraudado por una egoísta e infantil pelea con un chico que la rechazó.

— Soy una idiota, Tikki— murmuró Marinette en tanto sentía que el viento jugaba con su cabello.

— Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos de vez en cuando — dijo Tikki — lo importante, es darnos cuenta de que hemos cometido un error y repararlo.

— Tienes razón— aceptó Marinette— mañana me disculparé.

— Bien dicho, Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette se encontraba ubicando las tartaletas en los exhibidores mientras que su mamá hacía una rápida revisión de la caja registradora y su papá terminaba de preparar los pedidos para eventos. Era una verdadera suerte que fuera fin de semana, pues Marinette tendría tiempo de recoger sus libros en la casa de Adrien. Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió al ver una figura que atravesaba la calle en dirección a la puerta de la panadería.

— Hola, Marinette.

— Hola, Adrien — respondió Marinette sonrojándose.

— Buenos días señor Dupain, señora Cheng. — dijo Adrien alegremente. Los padres de Marinette le devolvieron el saludo. Ella estaba contenta al ver que el mal entendido entre Adrien y su mamá finalmente hubiera sido resuelto.

—Traje los libros que me pediste — mintió Adrien levantando la bolsa plástica que llevaba en la mano. Marinette sonrió. Ella sabía que él no quería admitir que había dejado sus cosas en su habitación, pues aquello sí que podría llevar a malos entendidos con sus padres.

— Oh, gracias— dijo Marinette mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño de cocina y recibía la bolsa de las manos de Adrien. - ¿quieres pasar y tomar una taza de té?

— Por su puesto — respondió Adrien mientras miraba de una manera casi lujuriosa los croissants recién salidos del horno. Sabine se levantó de la silla frente a la caja registradora y le ofreció uno.

— Cómete uno — dijo ella. Adrien lo tomó- aunque si lo deseas, puedes llevar más.

— ¡Oh, gracias! — exclamó Adrien quien finalmente cogió tres.

Adrien y Marinette subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación. Ella bajó y llevó la taza de té que le prometió, tras lo que ambos se sentaron en el diván rosa. Los dos se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que ella se miraba los pies y él terminaba de comer.

— Gracias por traer mis cosas de vuelta — dijo Marinette.

— De nada — respondió — Lamento haberles mentido a tus padres, pero me costó mucho trabajo volver a caerle bien a tu mamá, y no quería que ella creyera que yo…

— Entiendo — contestó Marinette, tras lo que un breve pero incómodo silencio volvió a instalarse en el ambiente.

— Adrien…

— Marinette…- comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Adelante.

— No, habla tu, yo esperaré mi turno.

— No te preocupes, sigue, habla.

— Marinette— volvió a comenzar Adrien— yo quería que supieras que lo que dije ayer no fue producto del momento. Yo realmente te quiero, y no me importa si me vez como una forma de superar al sujeto que te rechazó, en serio, no me importa— insistió Adrien.

— No digas eso — pidió Marinette— Adrien, tu siempre me gustaste, y mucho. Pero, eso tu ya lo sabes— dijo la chica.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil darme una oportunidad? — preguntó Adrien mientras la tomaba de las manos.

— No lo sé — respondió Marinette evitando su mirada mientras volteaba el rostro hacía el lado contrario— no podría soportarlo nuevamente. — dijo.

— Yo no planeo rechazarte— respondió Adrien quien aprovechó aquella oportunidad para acercar sus labios a la mejilla de Marinette, de forma tal, que sus labios apenas rozaban su piel.

— No lo sé— dijo Marinette casi sin aliento. Adrien sintió que una especie de sopor se apoderó de él. No había pensado en cuanto deseaba a Marinette hasta aquel momento.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien. Él tomó el mentón de Marinette con su mano y la besó en los labios. Ella era dulce, mucho más de lo que él nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del resentimiento que vio en sus ojos la noche anterior lo asustó. ¿Qué diría ella si se enteraba de su secreto? de seguro pensaría que estaba jugando, o que quería lastimarla deliberadamente.

— Te quiero, Marinette— dijo él en un tono lleno de necesidad, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

— Adrien…

— Marinette… — respondió Adrien mientras continuaba con los besos. Él rozó el cuello de Marinette con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras que ella seguía correspondiéndole los besos, uno a uno, y con una urgencia que solo podía rivalizar con la de él. Adrien la empujó suavemente sobre el diván llevándola a tenderse justo encima de ella.

Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras miraba el rostro de Marinette, tan lleno de emoción e ilusión. Él sabía que tenía su corazón en su mano, y esto lo asustó, pues toda su relación se cimentaba en una gigantesca mentira que él había confeccionado cuidadosamente para que ella finalmente lo aceptara. A pesar de aquel pensamiento, él no dudó, siguió besándola y acariciando sus caderas, las que golpeaban lentamente con las suyas.

— Adrien, espera— dijo Marinette mientras lo apartaba ligeramente. Adrien se levantó, y agradeció silenciosamente por que ella tuviera la cabeza más fría que él.

— Lo lamento, creo que me apresuré— dijo Adrien avergonzado.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, es sólo que es algo increíble que hace apenas un par de meses yo no pudiera siquiera dirigirte la palabra sin tartamudear, y ahora nos encontramos aquí— dijo Marinette sobrecogida por la situación.

— Me gusta estar contigo, Marinette— dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros— eso es lo único que puedo decir a mi favor, creo que realmente te quiero. Eres la persona más dulce y buena que he conocido, me gusta tu valor, y cómo te lanzas a ayudar a los otros sin medir las consecuencias.

— Gracias— respondió Marinette sonrojándose — a mí también me gusta mucho como eres. Siempre pensé que un chico como tu no podía ser más que un niño mimado, pero, en cambio, me encontré con una persona buena y gentil, que no busca más sino hacer amigos, y ser feliz. Yo quiero hacerte feliz.

Adrien perdió el aliento. Estaba completamente exhausto de pelear con sus propios instintos, los mismos que no habían hecho sino darle malos consejos en los últimos días. Si hubiera sido más honesto con Marinette desde el principio, no sentiría aquel miedo carcomerle el alma. Tarde o temprano ella lo descubriría. Adrien la abrazó fuertemente, y se quedó acostado junto a ella en un completo silencio.

— Todo estará bien, Marinette — se dijo a sí mismo Adrien tras lo que le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette se trasformó en Ladybug. Después, salió por la ventana de su habitación con la ayuda de su yoyo. Ella se sentía frenética, no sabía si lo que había pasado con Adrien sería buena idea, pero le había dado una increíble sensación de felicidad verse deseada y querida por alguien que la consideraba verdaderamente especial sin tener que acudir a su doble personalidad de Ladybug.

Ella se sonrojó al recordar la fotografía que no encontró dentro de su billetera. Era un simple retrato escolar, pero en el centro de la imagen se encontraban Adrien y Marinette, mientras que ella lo miraba con una expresión francamente patética. Sin embargo, algo en esa imagen le agradó a Adrien, ya que decidió quedarse con ella, y eso la halagaba hasta más no poder.

Marinette siguió con su camino hasta la fabrica que Chat Noir y ella habían escogido como punto de encuentro. Ladybug llamó a su compañero a través de su compacto, y él no tardó en contestar, ni en aparecer junto a ella.

— Lamento lo que pasó anoche, Chat Noir — se disculpó Marinette.

— No tienes porqué disculpare, mi lady. Todo lo que está pasando entre los dos es mi culpa. Yo lo arruiné todo— dijo Chat Noir.

— Quisiera decirte que tienes la razón— contestó Marinette- pero sería injusto hacerlo. Yo sabía lo que pasaría, no tiene caso llorar sobre la lecho derramada.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien quien bullía en deseos de confesarle que nunca quiso que ella pensara que no era merecedora de su cariño. Él se había enamorado de la chica detrás del antifaz, y los súper poderes no eran más que un elemento adicional. Adrien la quería a ella.

— No quiero que volvamos a hablar de lo que sucedió— dijo Marinette tajantemente— pero sí deseo ver los correos que encontraste en la casa de Maria Dupont.

Chat Noir asintió. Después sacó las mismas hojas arrugadas del día anterior. Marinette las leyó lo más rápidamente que pudo. En ellas, María Dupont dejaba muy en claro sus intenciones de dejar el país en compañía de su novio.

— ¿No notas algo extraño? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette.

— Mira la fecha en la que pensaba partir— señaló— es la misma que estaba en aquel papel arrugado que encontramos junto en su mesa de noche— dijo. Chat Noir volvió a sacar el papel que miraron ya varías semanas atrás, y se lo entregó a Marinette.

— La fecha de abajo— dijo la chica señalando una borroso garabato que parecía decir: 15 de junio — puede ser la fecha en la que pensaban regresar.

— Eso no es todo. Ayer regresé a la casa de Jean Marat, y encontré este correo— dijo mientras que le pasaba una hoja diferente.

— ¡Chat noir! — exclamó Marinette — ¡Ahora tiene sentido, todas las pistas tienen sentido! — dijo la chica completamente emocionada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette apenas si se pudo concentrar en clase. Adrien tampoco parecía estar muy calmado, pero ella no le prestó atención, pues su mente estaba ocupada en la peligrosa maniobra que Chat Noir y ella planeaban para aquella tarde.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraron poco antes de las cuatro y media en la azotea del edificio frente a la perfumería. Su plan era loco, y bastante improvisado. Lo habían armado en poco más de un par de horas durante la noche anterior, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no tendrían más tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. La pareja se escondió en la azotea mientras miraban la entrada de la perfumería con atención.

— Allí está — dijo Marinette señalando la entrada. Él gerente general de la compañía se encontraba caminando a través de la puerta de cristal hacía el estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa. La pareja de súper héroes no tardaron en encontrar su automóvil en la calle, por lo que decidieron seguirlo. Gracias a los archivos que le prestó la jefe de personal, Marinette sabía que el sujeto, (el mismo que unos meses antes se había opuesto a que ellos participaran en la investigación) vivía a las afueras de París, en uno de esos elegantes conjuntos residenciales con casas inmensas que daban la sensación de ser campestres, pero con todos los servicios que podía ofrecer una moderada cercanía a la ciudad.

Ladybug y Chat Noir lo interceptaron en el desvío que llevaba al conjunto donde él vivía. Ya se había ocultado el sol y los arboles que rodeaban la calle contribuían a aumentar la oscuridad en los alrededores, dándole a la escena un aspecto ligeramente amenazante.

Él auto iba a toda velocidad por el desvío, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Chat Noir decidiera dejarse caer sobre la parte de enfrente del auto. Él sonido debió escucharse estremecedor en el interior, ya que el gerente bajó del auto con el fin de revisar la abolladura que causó el misterioso objeto negro que cayó a una velocidad tal, que él apenas logró distinguirlo.

— Buenas noches— dijo Chat Noir, mientras que el sujeto terminaba de comprobar los daños. El gerente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los dos súper héroes que lo miraban con expresiones ligeramente amenazantes. Él no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que Ladybug lo ató firmemente a un árbol con ayuda de su yoyo extensible.

— Tenemos que hablar, señor director— dijo Marinette mientras sostenía el extremo de su yoyo con fuerza.

— Yo… no… yo… — comenzó el sujeto aterrado mientras miraba de un lado hacía el otro, cerciorándose de que ni Ladybug, ni Chat Noir lo hirieran.

— Ni siquiera lo piense— dijo Ladybug— ya nos ha hecho perder suficiente tiempo, queremos la verdad— dijo la chica.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — preguntó el sujeto.

— A Maria Dupont— dijo Marinette— hemos estado investigando, y notamos que ella lo había estado chantajeando por algún tiempo, pero me temo que no es la única que conocía su secreto. Las víctimas de la Akuma también conocían toda la verdad.

— No sé…

— ¡Cathaclism! — gritó Chat Noir mientras que invocaba su poder y rompía en mil pedazos uno de los arboles junto a ellos.

— Esta bien, esta bien, lo confieso, todo fue mi culpa— dijo el sujeto.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó Marinette.

— Todo comenzó hace algunos meses— dijo el sujeto quien había comenzado a sudar por los nervios. — Yo salía con una chica, su nombre era Nicole. La relación comenzó a prosperar, tanto así, que ella me visitaba en la oficina, le dije que una y otra vez que ella no podía ir a visitarme en horario laboral.

— Supongo que todos los que tenían una vista a su cubículo se dieron cuenta de que usted tenía un romance con ella. — dijo Marinette, mientras que Chat desaparecía discretamente junto a un árbol para recargar su miraculous.

— Sí, así fue. Maria llegó a mi oficina un poco antes de irse con el jefe. Ella me dijo que renunciaría, pero que debía volver a contratarla sin pedir ninguna explicación, de lo contrario, me denunciaría ante la junta directiva de la empresa y le diría todo a mi esposa.

— Por su puesto— asintió Marinette sarcásticamente. Ella sabía que debía haber algo más de por medio, y todo ese asunto estaba comenzando a apestar.

— Si mi esposa descubre mi relación con Nicole, podría demandarme con una causal de divorcio y perdería todo por lo que he trabajado. Yo acepté la proposición de María, y decidí romper con Nicole.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Nicole? — preguntó Marinette quien finalmente presentía haber llegado al fondo de aquel asunto.

— Muy mal — dijo el sujeto — ella me gritó, me dijo que todo había sido culpa de mis chismosos empleados que se habían interpuesto entre nosotros, y de las personas que no podían mantener sus bocas cerradas.

— Ya veo, así que esa fue la forma en que escogió a sus víctimas— dijo Marinette contemplativamente — quiero toda la información que tenga acerca de esta chica, Nicole, su nombre completo, su dirección, numero de teléfono, todo.

— Están en mi celular. Por favor, déjenme ir — pidió el Gerente.

— Aún no— respondió Marinette mientras sacaba su celular de la chaqueta y se enviaba a sí misma el contacto.

— Perfecto — dijo Marinette — ya tenemos la información que necesitamos- dijo la chica alegremente.

Marinette soltó al sujeto, pero él no se atrevió a moverse de su puesto.

— Por favor, no vayan a hacer mucho escándalo con todo esto, mi esposa me demandará si descubre…

— Sinceramente— comenzó Marinette mirándolo por encima del hombro— me importa tanto que su esposa lo demande, como a usted le importó hacer sufrir a esa media docena de familias que tienen a alguien querido en coma.

El sujeto no se movió, solo se quedó petrificado mientras que los dos súper héroes usaban sus yoyo y su bastón para volverse a internar en el bosque con dirección a París. Chat Noir y Lady Noir llegaron a su punto de reunión.

— ¡Lo tenemos, Chat Noir! ¡Lo tenemos! — dijo Marinette alegremente, mientras saltaba.

— ¡Lo hemos conseguido, mi Lady! — respondió Chat Noir — estamos a un par de pasos de solucionar todo este desastre.

— Lo has hecho sensacional, Chat Noir— dijo Marinette quien estaba tan feliz que apenas podía contener la emoción— todo esto lo hemos conseguido gracias a ti, gracias a tu duro trabajo.

— Tu también has hecho un gran trabajo, siempre lo haces, siempre tomas la iniciativa.

— No esta vez. Tu eres el gran héroe en esta ocasión— dijo ella quien corrió a abrazarlo— déjame ver los correos nuevamente — pidió Marinette mientras alcanzaba la cremallera del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Chat Noir.

— Espera, espera, espera— dijo Chat Noir mientras alcanzaba el cierre- ya te los doy.

Adrien apenas logró abrir el cierre nuevamente, antes de que ella sacara las hojas arrugadas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Marinette mientras se agachaba y tomaba una pieza de papel.

— La hoja que tiene las fechas de llegada y salida de Maria Dupont— respondió Chat mientras reorganizaba sus cosas.

— No, no lo es — dijo Marinette seriamente mientras se levantaba sin despegar su mirada del papel.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta fotografía? — preguntó Marinette furiosa. Adrien no respondió.

— Dime la verdad de una vez, Adrien.

* * *

Hola a todos, ya estoy muy cerca de acabar esto, si todo sale como estoy planeando podría acabar dos fics de este fandom muy pronto. Aunque estoy nueva en un nuevo trabajo y comienzo la universidad el primero, por lo que paciencia, por favor estoy hasta el cuello :(

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Prietar: Hola, gracias por el review, la verdad es que al pobre Adrien le está saliendo todo al revés, creo que el próximo capitulo vas a ver la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Sameht: Hola, lamento la demora, como podrás ver también estaba actualizando otras historias, pero le voy a dedicar tiempo a esta, realmente quiero terminarla. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Sonrais 777: hola, gracias por comentar nuevamente. Sobre el kwami de abeja tienes toda la razón, yo había leído esa misma posición en alguna parte. Hay gente que dice que no es justo que Chloe se quede con él después de haber akumatizado a la mitad del elenco. Personalmente, estoy contenta con su papel en la serie, es muy chistosa en medio de todo lo irritante, es casi refrescante y le da humor a la serie, pero no puedo dejar de tener esa teoría por la referencia que se hace de ella como "la abeja reina" aunque concuerdo contigo, no me gustaría mucho que pasara.

Padme Green: Hola, gracias por el review. Jejeje espero que este capitulo también te alegre, aunque necesito aún más drama antes de cerrar la historia.

Niorima: Hola, gracias por el comentario, siiii es que trato de publicar todos mis cápitulos juntos los fines de semana a menos que algo pase y pueda hacerlo antes, espero que este capitulo también te guste, aunque lo volví a dejar en continuará.

Deidydbz: hahahaha Adrien lo arruinó, y en el próximo capitulo va a enfrentar las consecuencias de todo lo que ha hecho, espero que te guste.

Alba sky: hola, gracias nuevamente por comentar. Estoy muy orgullosa por el capitulo pasado, me encantó cuando lo publiqué. Todos tenemos nuestros fics de los que estamos orgullosos y otros que deseamos que no hubieran pasado. No creas que no quiero a este Adrien, en realidad, es mi favorito, pero es el que ha tomado más decisiones sin pensar en el futuro, y ahora tiene el riesgo de que todo le estalle en la casa. Respecto a Maria…. Bueno, ya leíste el capitulo, no sé como te pareció, espero que te gustara, había deseado llegar hasta este punto desde diciembre que estaba trabajando este fic.

1897L: Hola gracias por el comentario, Yo también sé lo que es leerse un fic de un solo golpe, gracias por decir todo aquello sobre mi fic es bastante motivante leer estos comentarios.

Stealmvalm: Hola, gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación como prometí, lamento la tardanza.

Guest1: Hola, gracias por comentar. La verdad es que cuando pensé en la idea de Marinette al final confesándole todo fue porque quería una escena en que ella le dijera algo así como: ¿Así con qué esas tenemos? ¿estás enamorado de LB? Pues adivina quien es LB, yo, por lo que tienes exactamente 0 oportunidades de estar con ella, perdedor. Esa era la idea, que la escena fuera irónica. Adrien hizo todo aquello porque pensó que Marinette no podía exponerse como LB sin saber que ella era LB. Lo cierto es que él lo arruinó y ahora tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias.

HimeVampirechan: Hola, Y espera, aún falta más sufrimiento. El próximo capitulo será eso: resoluciones y sufriemento. Garacias por comentar.

ToonLink12: Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capitulo te gustara como el anterior.

Ideas Raras: Hola, gracias por comentar, bueno sí, ella se transformó en frente de él, por supuesto que sabe quien es LB

FraniQH: Adrien es súuuuuper desesperante en este fic, pero se le quiere, todos tienen derecho a cometer errores de vez en cuando. Tengo que defender a Marinette, ella ha sido como una veleta, reacciona con lo que el destino le da. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y comentar en él, es realmente motivante leer tus comentarios y como ves las historias, gracias.

MotokoAoyama: Gracias por el comentario, aquí está la historia, espero que te guste por donde va todo esto, gracias por comentar.

Veilchens: Hola, gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que eso es lo que atrae tanto de los personajes, son tan…. Exasperantes, pero adorables, en este fic si que abusé de eso, gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste el elemento de misterio que incluí, y espero que te guste cómo se esta desenvolviendo todo esto, gracias por comentar.

Carolina 864: Aquí está el otro capitulo, espero que te guste, gracias por comentar.

Anna: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que lo encontraras tan emocionante.

Sameht: Hola otra vez, ya te respondí, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo, el próximo estará en poco tiempo.

Romii407: hola, gracias por el comentario, espero que también te guste este capitulo.


	10. La Resolución

**_[La Resolución]_**

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se quedó petrificado. Él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera algo que lo pusiera al descubierto, pero nunca se imaginó que sería en medio de aquel momento de jubilo. Adrien hubiera querido disfrutar un poco más de su mentira antes de que la verdad lo golpeara con toda su fuerza, pero las cosas raramente funcionan como las deseamos.

– Supongo que no tiene caso– dijo Marinette en un tono de voz tan frío, que con un par de palabras fue capaz de transmitirle toda su decepción – supongo que esperar una excusa es inútil en este momento, yo lo sé todo.

– No es cierto Marinette, yo…

– ¿Acaso vas a intentar inventar alguna excusa?– preguntó Marinette con sorna - casi puedo ver lo que pasó: al verte rechazado por Ladybug buscaste un remplazo, alguien sin muchas complicaciones, una chica insignificante por la que nadie podría sentirse atraído, a quien planeabas descartar luego de que hubieras cumplido con la petición que te hizo Ladybug.

Marinette no planteó aquello como una pregunta, es más, era una fría afirmación que caía sobre él como una afilada y cortante acusación. Adrien pensó en mil y una excusas, en innumerables maneras de negar aquello, pero ninguna fue capaz de salir de su boca, mientras que ella esperaba en silencio, con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Adrien se dio cuenta en aquel momento que no tenía manera alguna de explicar lo que hizo, pues muy en el fondo, Marinette estaba en lo correcto.

\- Adrien- comenzó Marinette con la voz temblorosa. Era la primera vez que él la escuchaba llamarlo de aquella manera, a pesar de tener el disfraz puesto. Una voz en la mente de Adrien le insistía que debía defenderse, y rogar por su perdón, pero ya no podía pensar en más mentiras, en realidad, si cerebro estaba en blanco.

\- Adrien- repitió Marinette- dime que estoy equivocada, dime que nunca estuve en lo cierto.

\- No puedo- murmuró Adrien. Marinette contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras, era obvio que ella se encontraba tan herida al darse cuenta de la verdad, que hubiera creído cualquier mentira que él contara con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a ella.

Marinette levantó su mano hacía su rostro, y lentamente se quitó su antifaz. Adrien vio por primera vez a Marinette llorar sin ninguna reserva, ni siquiera el día en el que la rechazó se sintió tan miserable como en aquel momento.

\- Marinette- murmuró Adrien - lo lamento. - Ella no contestó, solo levantó su rostro, se puso nuevamente su antifaz y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien regresó a su casa sin el menor deseo de hablar con nadie. Él y Ladybug habían descubierto el misterio del akuma de la perfumería, pero aún así, él no podía dejar de sentirse inmerso en un increíble fracaso. Adrien recordó los ojos azules de Marinette, jamás le habían dedicado tal decepción como en aquel momento.

– No hago más que fallar – murmuró Adrien mientras se ponía boca arriba en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación – es lo único que hago todo el tiempo, tan solo le fallo a los que más quiero.

– Eso no es cierto, y tu lo sabes– dijo Plagg quien se acostó a su lado– no le fallas a todos.

– Si lo hago.

– No, no es cierto– negó nuevamente Plagg – puede que no te comportaras muy bien con Ladybug, pero no le fallas a todos.

– Lo arruiné Plagg– murmuró Adrien.

– Te dije que todo este plan era una mala idea, debiste dejar a esa pobre chica en paz desde un principio, pero no me hiciste caso, y mira el desastre en el qué te has metido – dijo el Kwami.

– Lo sé, lo sé– dijo Adrien.

Lo cierto era que en realidad él sí lo sabía, él sabía que cada momento que pasaba con Marinette, cada visita nocturna que hacía a su casa, cada nueva mentira que inventaba, lo estaba hundiendo más y más en aquel vacío. En realidad, él sabía que se estaba saboteando a sí mismo, pero por alguna inexplicable y caprichosa razón, él siguió atándose la soga al cuello, pese a que las cosas se estaban complicando más y más.

Adrien apenas si durmió aquella noche, y a la mañana siguiente no deseaba ir al colegio, pero sabía que su padre jamás le permitiría quedarse en casa a menos que estuviera muriéndose. Él buscó a Marinette con su mirada en cuanto bajó del auto, ella estaba en lo alto de la escalera, hablando con Alya, pero ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Es más, ella pretendió que él no existía durante todo el día, y así pasaron otro par de días más, hasta que finalmente ella lo abordó en el patio de recreo al terminar la jornada.

– Mañana llega María Dupont a la ciudad – dijo Marinette sin siquiera detenerse a decirle "hola".

– ¿Mañana? – preguntó Adrien.

– Si, nuestro contacto en la policía me ayudó con nueva información acerca de esta mujer, Nicole Boulet. No hay nada especial acerca de ella, pero la última persona que queda por atacar es María Dupont, es claro, los mails lo explican todo, ella no quería atacarnos aquel día en el parque, su verdadero objetivo eran los hijos de María– explicó Marinette.

– Ahora lo entiendo– dijo Adrien Maravillado –ella estaba buscando a María, después de todo, ella fue la verdadera culpable de que su relación con el director terminara, ella es su objetivo – concluyó a lo que Marinette respondió con un asentimiento.

– Estoy segura de que la akuma va a buscarla, ella es la última víctima que hace falta, es la última persona que conoce el secreto de Nicole Boulet – dijo Marinette firmemente. En aquel momento, Adrien se sorprendió de cuanto se parecían Ladybug a su contraparte, era casi impensable que no hubiera visto la similitud entre sus personalidades. Las dos eran completamente firmes y seguras de sí mismas, era claro que tenían más que un par de características en común.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Adrien seriamente.

– Le recomendé a Jean Marat que dejara su casa un par de días, si algo sucede, él y sus hijos estarán a salvo, mientras tanto, nosotros esperaremos a María en su casa, estoy segura de que el akuma se encuentra cerca de allí esperándola– dijo Marinette.

– Si lo piensas con atención, esto explica por qué nunca hemos podido ver a la akuma. Ella es una sombra, un secreto, el director de la fabrica quería mantener todo en secreto, así que ella le dio gusto y se transformó en una sombra– opinó Adrien.

– Sí, tiene sentido – asintió Marinette quien se cruzó de brazos. – entonces, ¿mañana a las cuatro?

– Sí, mañana a las cuatro – contestó Adrien. La adrenalina le subió a la cabeza, era claro que el día siguiente sería un momento decisivo, después de haber cazado a aquel espectro por poco más de un mes, finalmente lograrían purificarlo. La chica se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

– Marinette– la detuvo Adrien. – yo quisiera hablar contigo, yo no…

– Olvídalo – lo interrumpió Marinette mientras que se daba la vuelta hacía él– solo deja las cosas como están, no quiero que sigamos peleando, tenemos una misión que cumplir y no podemos hacerlo mientras que todo este drama continúe.

– Lo sé – aceptó Adrien tristemente. Él hubiera querido insistir, presionar aún más, pero eso era justamente lo que lo había metido en aquel lio. Si él no hubiera presionado a Marinette hasta el límite, si no la hubiera envuelto en toda aquella red de mentiras las cosas no hubieran terminado tan mal como lo hicieron.

Marinette se marchó muy lentamente mientras que a Adrien solo le quedaba aceptar los deseos de su compañera en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no había estado tan nerviosa antes de darle caza a un akuma desde la primera vez que había atrapado una de estas criaturas, ella sabía que lo que ocurriese aquella noche sería definitivo, también sabía que estaría castigada ya que había faltado a clase durante todo el día, pero sería un pequeño precio que tendría que pagar por la seguridad de la ciudad.

– ¿A dónde irá señor Marat? – preguntó Marinette quien se encontraba vestida como Ladybug mientras que lo ayudaba a empacar algunas de sus pertenencias en cajas.

– A Burdeos– respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Marinette – es más pequeño que París, más tranquilo que París y definitivamente más barato.

– Definitivamente más barato, eso no lo pongo en duda – respondió la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

– ¿Planea quedarse allá? – preguntó Marinette.

– Sí, será algo permanente. Mi oficina tiene una sucursal allí, solicité el traslado y ellos aceptaron – respondió Jean mientras terminaba de desarmar una de las cunas para empacarla.

– Pero, ¿qué pasará con María? – preguntó Marinette.

– Ladybug, no es un misterio que nuestra relación no es la mejor, creo que lo más conveniente es solicitar el divorcio – contestó Jean con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Marinette se alarmó, el divorcio parecía algo tremendamente definitivo, y ella no pudo evitar pensar en su propia situación, ¿sería posible que su historia también estuviera tan mal que no tuviera otra solución?.

– Yo… pues… – comenzó Marinette. Ella estaba nerviosa, moría por preguntarle a Jean, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo, no sería profesional por parte de Ladybug buscar ayuda en una de las personas que se suponía debía proteger. Jean debió percatarse de este predicamento, ya que dejó salir una leve risa y se tumbó en una de las sillas del recibidor.

– Adelante, pregunta, sé que hay algo que te inquieta– la animó.

– Bien – suspiró Ladybug – digamos que tengo un problema con una persona, ¿cuándo sabes que no vale la pena? ¿cuándo sabes que es el momento de abandonar todo? – preguntó Marinette.

– La verdad es que no puedo responderte exactamente. Un día, todo simplemente deja de importar – comenzó Jean mientras se ponía cómodo en su silla – sé que no lo parece, pero Maria y yo llevamos juntos casi 10 años entre nuestro noviazgo y nuestro matrimonio. Hubo una época en que me importaba, y mucho, me arrepiento un poco de no habérselo hecho saber.

– ¿Se arrepiente? – preguntó Marinette sin acabar de comprender.

– Verás, para que una relación falle tienen que haber dos personas involucradas– comenzó Jean – al principio no le presté mucha atención a María. Antes de que ella comenzara a salir con su nuevo novio nosotros peleábamos mucho, eran tonterías, pero me era mucho más fácil permanecer molesto que tratar de arreglar nuestros problemas, en algún punto a los dos dejó de importarnos – le comentó él mientras encogía los hombros.

– Yo… verá, hay alguien, ese alguien me mintió, y estoy muy molesta, no sé si debo perdonarlo – confesó Marinette.

– Todo depende del tipo de ofensa. En mi caso, francamente no tengo la intensión de seguir viviendo con alguien como María, pero si realmente piensas que vale la pena, si realmente crees que puedes perdonar, entonces debes hacer a un lado el orgullo – le dijo Jean – es un consejo de alguien que ha vivido un par de cosas más qué tu– continuó. Marinette sonrió al escuchar aquello.

– Sí, tal vez no sea tan grave lo que ocurrió, en parte, comprendo porqué lo hizo – confesó Marinette.

De repente, su conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el techo de a casa. Marinette corrió hacía el tejado y abrió la puerta que daba hacía el techo.

– Te estaba esperando, Minino – comentó Marinette.

– Lamento la tardanza, mi lady – contestó Chat Noir mientras entraba a la casa. Marinette pudo sentir la excitación en el aire, tanto Adrien como ella se encontraban completamente emocionados. Los dos habían trabajado muy duro para capturar ese akuma y finalmente verían el resultado de aquella labor.

Jean dejó la casa un poco antes de las cuatro mientras que Adrien y Marinette se preparaban para cuando llegara la hora, si todo marchaba como pensaban Maria estaría en casa para las seis.

– Chat– dijo Marinette de repente – estoy segura de que estamos cometiendo un terrible error.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Adrien.

– A que fue una terrible idea haber dejado a María sola en su camino hasta acá, ella podría estar en peligro– dijo Marinette quien no perdió tiempo para sacar su yoyo.

Marinette y Adrien saltaron de edificio en edificio escapando obstáculos hasta que se encontraron frente de la estación de trenes. La respiración de Marinette era rápida y entrecortada ella se encontraba completamente exhausta y podía sentir que Chat Noir se encontraba en igual situación.

– Tenemos que ser discretos – dijo Marinette quien de repente se trasformó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Adrien casi alarmado.

– No podemos llamar la atención, debemos entrar allí y esperar el tren de María sin llamar la atención – dijo Marinette – debes dejar ir tu transformación. – le indicó la chica.

Adrien le obedeció pero aún así no parecía completamente seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

– Me reconocerán de inmediato – dijo Adrien quien se sentía casi desnudo y expuesto sin su máscara de Chat Noir.

– Es cierto – aceptó Marinette en tanto ambos bajaban hacía la calle a través de la escalera de incendios de aquel edificio. – debemos conseguir una gorra o algo que ayude a cubrir tu rostro, lo que sea que ayude a que no te reconozcan, ¡lo tengo! – anunció Marinette mientras señalaba hacía la calle continua.

– Tiene que ser una broma– se quejó Adrien al ver que ella señalaba una tienda de suvenires. Una del millón que había en todo París. Marinette entró y usó la tarjeta de crédito que su papá le dio para emergencias para comprar un cardigan con una capucha que sería suficiente para cubrir el cabello rubio de Adrien.

–I love París – leyó Adrien – no me voy a poner esto, soy un modelo de alta costura – se quejó, pero al ver el rostro de Marinette decidió vestirlo lo más rápido que pudo.

– Asegúrate de cubrirte bien, no podemos dejar que llames la atención – dijo la chica. Después, Marinette y Adrien se sentaron en un café hasta que llegó la hora de la llegada del TGV de María.

Los dos corrieron hasta la puerta de llegada del tren. Ella aparecería en cualquier momento, solo tenían que esperarla. Una gran multitud bajó del vagón central mientras que otros cientos de personas se movilizaban por la plataforma. De repente, el mundo de Marinette se iluminó al ver el ya conocido rostro de María. Ella llevaba tanto tiempo siguiéndole la pista que incluso había llegado a memorizar su apariencia.

– Vamos – le dijo Adrien a Marinette en tanto tomaba su mano, prácticamente arrastrándola por la plataforma mientras seguían a María. Marinette no la perdió de vista hasta que ella salió de la estación.

– Marinette mira esto– dijo el muchacho mientras apuntaba hacía una estación del metro subterráneo. Marinette habría podido jurar que cuando llegaron se encontraba fuera de servicio y completamente sellada con cinta de precaución.

Marinette y Adrien bajaron las escaleras junto a otros transeúntes, sin embargo, justo al atravesar el torniquete, un fuerte golpe los alertó, las rejas que daban contra la calle habían caído como si la estación hubiera sido clausurada. La electricidad de la estación del metro falló y los pocos incautos que junto a ellos cayeron en esta trampa se vieron sumergidos en la oscuridad.

Rápidamente, Marinette aprovechó la ocasión para transformarse, y tenía la impresión de que Adrien la imitó. Ella se asustó al encontrarse completamente sola en medio de aquella oscuridad, hasta que sintió un cuerpo abrazarse a ella. Marinette colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Chat Noir, su presencia era cálida y reconfortante.

– Aquí estoy, no tengas miedo –murmuró Chat Noir muy cerca de su oído. Marinette hubiera esperado que él dijera aquello con su habitual coquetería, pero bien parecía que quien hablaba era Adrien y no el súper héroe.

– No tengo miedo, ya no – Marinette se acercó más hacía él. Chat Noir, o mejor dicho, Adrien había sido su amigo y su compañero de aventuras por cerca de un año, y fue entonces que Marinette entendió que pese a los problemas, pese a todas sus mentiras, ella no quería dejar de tener su presencia en su vida.

– Tenemos que encontrar a María – dijo Adrien.

– Lo sé – murmuró Marinette. Rápidamente, Ladybug convocó su amuleto de la suerte, y una pequeña lamparilla infrarroja apareció. Marinette la prendió, aunque la luz que proyectaba era muy tenue. No obstante lo anterior, la chica pudo ver figuras esparcidas por toda la plataforma, hasta que un fuerte grito los alertó.

Marinette levantó la lamparilla en dirección al grito y ahí fue cuando lo vio, estaba segura de que se trataba de una figura femenina que rehuyó de la luz en cuanto se sintió amenazada.

– Tiene una especie de fotofobia – dijo Chat Noir.

– ¡Chat Noir! – gritó Marinette aterrada mientras que lo sentía alejarse de su lado. Ladybug se sentía inusualmente asustada y estaba segura de que gran parte se debía a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, lo que ella no pudo ver fue la manera en que Adrien se deslizó hasta la cajilla roja con un par de fotoceldas superiores que servían de luces de emergencia.

– ¡Cathaclism!– gritó Chat Noir en tanto el aparato soltaba una nube de humo y las fotoceldas brillaron con más fuerza de la que estaba programada. Marinette sabía que no resistirían mucho. Pero aquel tiempo fue suficiente como para que Ladybug notara el pendiente en el cuello del akuma, aquel debía ser el artefacto que contenía la mariposa.

El Akuma estaba tan fastidiado por la luz que no pudo reaccionar cuando rápidamente saltó sobre ella y rompió el pendiente en mil pedazos. En aquel instante, la luz eléctrica regresó a la plataforma y la celda estalló en mil pedazos.

– Chat Noir– gritó Marinette mientras que restos de la caja golpeaban a su compañero. Ladybug no se detuvo a verificar como se encontraba Adrien, todo lo contrario, ella se apresuró a limpiar el akuma para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Adrien y Marinette se transformaron y salieron silenciosamente de la estación del metro camuflados como civiles en medio de los demás transeúntes que habían sido atrapados en aquella estación y que recién despertaban del coma inducido por la akuma. Tras un breve examen, Marinette y Adrien recibieron el permiso de la policía y los paramédicos para marcharse a su casa.

– Adrien – dijo Marinette mientras que corría en su dirección – déjame acompañarte a tu casa. Estoy segura de que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza.

Adrien se frotó la nuca y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

– Me encantaría que caminaras conmigo– respondió Adrien. Los dos caminaron hasta la estación de buses que los llevaría a Saint Germain e hicieron esta parte del trayecto en completo silencio, hasta que Marinette decidió que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para continuar a pie, por lo que tomó la mano de Adrien y lo condujo fuera del autobús. Él se dejó llevar, estaba tan maravillado por la sorpresiva desaparición del enfado de la chica, que no se atrevería a cuestionarla.

– Mi Lady, no pudiste elegir mejor lugar para una conversación– dijo Adrien al ver que ella lo conducía hasta la ribera del Sena, junto al puente de Alejandro III, mientras que los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se reflejaban en el tejado dorado del hospital de los inválidos.

Marinette se sentó en una de las sillas públicas y le indicó a Adrien que la acompañara. Él se sintió algo maravillado por la delicadeza con que hizo todo aquello, en completo silencio, pero de una manera gentil y sobrecogedora.

– ¿No estás Molesta conmigo, Marinette? – preguntó Adrien mientras que fijaba su atención en uno de los barcos de turistas que navegaban el Sena.

– Estoy furiosa contigo – respondió Marinette. Adrien entró en pánico, pero esta vez estaba decidido a que no lo paralizara.

– Pero… – comenzó Marinette en un suspiro – no quiero seguir sintiéndome así, quisiera tratar si quiera de entender porqué lo hiciste, porqué pensaste que sería ligeramente buena idea decirme tantas mentiras.

– Y sobre todo, quiero saber si lo que me dijiste como Chat Noir son tus verdaderos sentimientos, si Marinette no es suficiente– suspiró la chica.

– ¡No!– se apresuró a Negar Adrien – Tu no entiendes, no entiendes como me siento por ti, cómo me he sentido por ti desde aquel día que te entregué mi sombrilla en la puerta del colegio, desde ese momento Marinette siempre ocupó un lugar en mi mente.

– Pero Ladybug…

– Ladybug era genial, pero Marinette también – afirmó Adrien – pero lo cierto es que tu tenías razón, yo estaba enamorado de una ilusión, de una especie de espejismo, entendí lo que me dijiste aquel día que traté de caminar contigo por la calle vistiendo mi traje de Chat Noir, cuando te seguí desde la casa de Miléne.

– No te dejé hacerlo, no te dejé acompañarme, te dije que no era seguro que alguien nos viera– recordó Marinette.

– Fue allí cuando entendí lo que me dijo Ladybug, quería estar con una persona de carne y hueso, alguien como Marinette, pero no podía seguir arriesgándote como Chat Noir, así que decidí que debía terminar contigo – confesó Adrien.

– Eres un idiota– respondió Marinette.

– Y después de eso, todo fue en picada – suspiró Adrien.

– Yo diría que fue en picada desde la primera noche que hiciste acto de presencia en mi habitación para que te explicara la tarea – dijo Marinette. – ¿realmente pensaste qué iba a funcionar?

– Tu lo has dicho, soy un idiota – aceptó Adrien. – Marinette, por favor, perdóname. Dime que me perdonas.

– Marinette– exhaló Adrien– tienes que entenderme, cuando te vi herida en aquella calle pensé que el corazón iba a estallarme. Tú me lo habías advertido, tener una relación siendo Chat Noir era peligroso. Yo sabía que te estábamos dando muchas responsabilidades que no tenías que asumir.

–¡Si tengo que asumirlas!– lo interrumpió Marinette– ¡Yo soy Ladybug!

– Pero eso yo no lo sabía – respondió Adrien, por lo que Marinette guardó silencio.

– Al principio pensamos que el akuma era María, pero al enterarnos de que en realidad ella era la última víctima a la que buscaba Nicole mi corazón descansó, por un terrible momento pensé que la akuma podría haberte atacado a ti específicamente por tu relación con Chat Noir – Explicó Adrien.

– Si las cosas fueron así– empezó Marinette con la voz quebrada – porqué no me advertiste.

– Tu no me hubieses hecho caso – respondió Adrien un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía – Sé franca contigo misma Marinette. Los dos sabemos que no me hubieras escuchado, los dos sabemos que hubieras pensado que te estaba llamando débil, y hubieras hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo qué te pedía. – dijo. Marinette se mordió el labio, ella no podía negarlo, simplemente no podía, porque cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Marinette podía llegar a ser terriblemente terca y orgullosa.

– Tus palabras me lastimaron mucho, Adrien– suspiró Marinette – fue como si hubieras visto a través de todos mis temores. El miedo a no ser suficiente, a no satisfacer lo que se espera de Ladybug. Yo sentí que me lanzabas esto en la cara.

– Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento – repitió Adrien – lo lamento tanto, Marinette. Yo pensé que hacía lo correcto, que te estaba protegiendo, espero que puedas ignorar mis palabras, espero que puedas perdonarme.

– Creo que te perdoné desde el principio. Me sentía molesta y humillada, pero nunca he dejado de quererte, Adrien, lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz – dijo la chica dedicándole una triste sonrisa. Él podría jurar que vio lágrimas en los ojos de Marinette, por lo que se apresuró a secarlas.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerla, Adrien decidió besarla, sin dobles intenciones, sin secretos, con la plena convicción de que esta vez su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, en el sitio correcto.

.

.

.

.

[epílogo]

.

.

[dos días después]

.

.

.

.

Marinette vio en las noticias las buenas nuevas que se esparcieron como pólvora. Las victimas de los ataques se encontraban completamente a salvo, cada una fue despertando lentamente de aquel coma en el que los puso la akuma. Marinette rió al ver el periódico de aquel sábado mostrar una fotografía del director de la perfumería tapándose la cara ante la insistencia de los periodistas con la inscripción "famoso hombre de negocios acusado de obstrucción a la justicia" era lo mínimo que se merecía luego de que todas sus mentiras hubieran dilatado aquel asunto de semejante manera.

Las noticias no decían palabra alguna sobre Nicole, después de todo nada de esto había sido verdaderamente su culpa, ella solo había sido una víctima más de Papillon, y para estas alturas ya no recordaría nada de sus días como akuma. Tampoco recibió noticia alguna acerca de María Dupont o de Jean Marat, luego de que Marinette la hubiera dejado para ser atendida en una de las ambulancias de la policía.

Marinette hubiera querido agradecerle a Jean sus buenos consejos, realmente hay ciertos errores que se pueden perdonar. Ella sabía que de haber permanecido eternamente molesta con Adrien la única que habría sufrido era ella. Marinette no le gustaban las mentiras que él le dijo, pero una parte de ella entendió porqué lo hizo, y probablemente, si ella se hubiera encontrado en su posición habría actuado de la misma manera.

El día después de la batalla final con el Akuma, Adrien la saludó besándola en los labios frente a todos. Marinette rió por dentro, muy en el fondo, él seguía siendo su vanidoso compañero, era todo un exhibicionista cuando deseaba serlo.

Marinette batió a mano la mezcla para ponqué, y preparó los moldes para introducirlos al horno. Justo como ella había temido, sus papás la habían castigado, no podría salir por los siguientes tres sábados consecutivos, en cambio, debería trabajar en la panadería . Marinette aceptó su destino con resignación, pero Adrien no.

– Debes reconocer que es perseverante – le dijo Tom a Sabine el sábado anterior mientras observaba a Adrien quien había pasado las últimas dos horas sentado en la mesilla para clientes dentro de la panadería. Adrien había visitado a Marinette con la intención de salir con ella, pero desafortunadamente ella se encontraba castigada.

–Puedo sentarme aquí, en esta silla para clientes, después de todo soy un cliente– dijo Adrien mientras tomaba asiento. Sabine no dio su brazo a torcer, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir un fuerte bufido cuando Adrien regresó el sábado siguiente.

– Qué insistente es, que cabeza dura – murmuró Sabine al escuchar la campanilla de la entrada acompañada de un escandaloso "Buenos días Señores Dupain" "Buenos días Marinette". Marinette sonrió, realmente él era un insistente cabeza dura.

– Voy a lidiar con esto – dijo Sabine mientras que se quitaba su delantal – y tú, quédate aquí, estás castigada, señorita. – añadió su mamá, mientras que Tom le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– Adrien, ya te dije que está castigada – dijo Sabine perdiendo la paciencia.

– Sé que está castigada, sé que no puede salir a divertirse, pero necesito que me acompañe a mi y a Chloe a terminar nuestra presentación de literatura – se quejó Adrien mientras sacaba la hoja que contenía la tarea y se la enseñaba.

– ¡Marinette! – llamó Sabine desde la tienda.

– Ya voy mamá – respondió Marinette mientras que a toda velocidad se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba sobre el mesón. Marinette le dedicó una última sonrisa a Tom y salió a encontrase con Adrien y su mamá.

– Él dice que tienes que terminar la tarea, puedes marcharte, pero te quiero de vuelta a las cuatro, ni un minuto más – advirtió Sabine molesta.

– Entendido, mamá – aceptó Marinette quien corrió hacía su habitación con el fin de buscar los libros para terminar la tarea.

Marinette bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, mientras que tomaba la mano de Adrien y lo conducía hacia el exterior antes de que sus padres se arrepintieran.

– Adiós señores Dupain – se despidió Adrien.

– Adiós Adrien – contestó Tom desde la cocina, en tanto Sabine negaba con la cabeza ante la torpeza de su esposo y la terquedad del nuevo novio de su hija.

Marinette caminó con Adrien hasta el parque frente a su casa, la verdad es que no sabía hacía donde se dirigía. De repente, ella vio una conocida y fastidiosa figura sentada en una de las mesas públicas, mientras se limaba las uñas.

– ¿Le dijiste a Chloe que viniera a terminar la tarea? – preguntó Marinette.

– Sí, la presentación es el martes y nosotros aún no terminamos la tarea– contestó Adrien preocupado.

– Adrien – empezó Marinette muy seriamente – Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer.

– Sí, es hora de aceptar los errores ¿no es verdad? – preguntó el muchacho a lo que Sabine solo respondió con un sencillo asentimiento con la cabeza.

– Hola Chloe – saludó Adrien mientras se acercaba a la mesa – ¿podría hablar contigo antes de que comencemos a hacer el trabajo? – preguntó el muchacho mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

– Como quieras– dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

– Chloe – comenzó Adrien – lamento mucho haberte culpado de mis problemas con Marinette. Tu tenías razón, no te di la oportunidad para defenderte, simplemente decidí que tú serías la mala de la historia y no me detuve a pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de que tú siempre has sido mi amiga, y por un largo tiempo, fuiste mi única amiga– dijo.

Chloe levantó su mirada y dejó de limarse las uñas. Ella le dedicó una suave y tímida sonrisa.

– Eso fue lo qué más me lastimo, que hallamos sido amigos por tanto tiempo y aún así tu nunca que detuviste a pensar si yo sería la culpable **–** dijo Chloe – pero tu disculpa queda aceptada – continuó mientras se volteaba de lado y sacaba una carpeta rosa de su bolso.

– Mira, esta es mi parte del trabajo – dijo mientras le enseñaba un par de hojas – Marinette dijo que yo debía redactar la biografía de la autora– explicó.

– ¿Lo hiciste tú misma? – preguntó Adrien.

– Sí – aceptó ella sonrojándose – lo cierto es que tuve tiempo para pensar, y tal vez tenías razón en un par de cosas… solo en un par de cosas, sigues siendo un tonto.

Adrien le sonrió.

– Tienes razón, lo sigo siendo, pero, tal vez he aprendido un par de lecciones, tal vez soy menos tonto ahora – contestó Adrien.

– Sí, tal vez – aceptó Chloe sonriendo. Después le hizo una seña a Marinette para que se acercara a ellos y juntos terminaran la tarea en aquella tarde de sábado.

Marinette se sentó junto a Adrien y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras continuaban con la lectura del primer capitulo del libro. Ella sonrió al disfrutar del sol y agradeció que todo lo que los rodeaba fuera completamente real, no eran simples espejismos queriéndose el uno al otro, eran dos personas de carne y hueso, dispuestas a sobrellevar todos los obstáculos del futuro, juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _[Fin]_**

* * *

Hola a todos, lo terminé TT_TT finalmente, es tan emocionante darle a la casillita de complete, solo le faltaba un capitulo, pero había tenido tanto que hacer, tengo otros fics que terminar, pero empecé por los que estaba más cerca de acabar, quiero acabar los fics en los que aún me emociona el fandom, por ejemplo, MLB, y me moría por terminar este antes de que comience la segunda y taaaaan esperadísima segunda temporada, espero que les haya gustado, este fue el primer fic que trabaje en este fandom, y creo que el favorito de mucha gente, realmente me pone muy contenta poder concluir este fic, para que la gente que lo lea como nuevo lector lo pueda disfrutar en su integralidad.

Igualmente, tengo que continuar con "bajo la lluvia" y "un mundo diferentes" esos fics no pretendían ser tan largos, por lo que continuaré con ellos, planeo concluirlos, les aviso que comenzaré por bajo la lluvia.

Igualmente, por ahora me despido, les agradezco a quien halla leído esto luego de tanto tiempo, tuve un último año muy fuerte, y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre estoy aprovechando.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus subscripciones y comentarios.

 **Sonrais777** : gracias por el comentario, TT_TT esta espera fue aún peor, ni siquiera sé si todavía estás en el fandom, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer.

 **Guest** : Gracias por comentar igualmente, hahaha pobre Adrien se metió en todo un lio, pero es una suerte que Marinette en este fic sea tan compasiva.

 **AlbaSky** : Gracias por el review, jajaja si, dejemos a Adrien a un lado, no puedo creer que dejara tanto tiempo este fic inconcluso si fue como dices, ya estaba todo el misterio resuelto, solo faltaba la conclusión y ya.

 **Tsubasa23** : Gracias por comentar, je, je, je si, Yo vivo por ver sufrir a Adrien un poquito en los fics, y gracias por notarlo, si, en realidad quería a Mainette más madura , y la abeja, si, ya es todo un hecho, será Chloe, la verdad no sé como hará Thomas Austruc para darle sentido, será esperar.

 **YoyoPaws** : Hola gracias por el comentario. Solo puedo decir que Adrien lo arruinó pero lo arruinó en grande, jajajjaa espero que el final le haga justicia al resto de la historia, deberás muchas gracias por el comentario.

 **HimeVampireChan** : Gracias por el review, cuando releí el fic antes de terminarlo me impresionó la cantidad de mentiras que dijo Adrien durante toda la historia, como escribí todo de golpe en un plazo de tiempo relativamente corto no me detuve a mirarlo con detenimiento, pero tu comentario es cierto, la cantidad de mentiras de Adrien en este fic son oh por Dios…

 **Caroline Monrrow** : hola gracias por el comentario, espero que llegaras hasta el final, la verdad es que yo también amo a Alya, yo era la Alya en mi relación con mi mejor amiga trataba de defenderla y que no se humillara ella solita, la amo, pero la pobre era patética como Marinette cuando le gustaba alguien.

 **Victoria 13:** Gracias por tu comentario, me gustó eso de que lo leíste en un día, entonces este es uno de "esos " fics que te hacen desperdiciar todo el día, pero simplemente no puedes dejarlos, si es así, entonces puedo morir en paz.

 **Gabii Oiji** : Gracias por el comentario, realmente lamento mucho demorarme tanto al actualizar, pero espero que te gustara el final.

 **Long date 7152** : Gracias por comentar, jajajaja la verdad es que Marinette es más inteligente que Chat, eso siempre nos lo dejan claro en la serie, aquí al pobre Adrien lo descubrieron, espero que te gustara la conclusión de la historia.

 **ZABIN.B:** Lo lamento, dejé esto mucho sin actualizar, gracias por dejar comentario.

 **Sweet.14** : Hola, gracias por comentar, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento dejé mucho tiempo esto en suspenso.

 **PetiteRveur:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, frente a tu pregunta, el problema no era Marinette, cuando leí tu comentario caí en cuenta de que dejé un gigantesco agujero en la historia, lo lamento, al responder este comentario tuve que volver al capitulo para arreglarlo. La verdad es que no, no la atacaron por ser Marinette y estar saliendo con Chat Noir, la atacaron porque estaba cerca de la familia de Maria Dupont y a quien quería la Akuma era a ella, pero como el pobre Adrien se la pasó saboteándose él solo durante todo el fic pensó que él y Ladybug estaban involucrando mucho a Marinette en sus asuntos, y por eso decidió alejarse deliberadamente de ella. Frente al nombre del doblaje me imagino que para los traductores gringos no se oía lo suficientemente intimidante un villano llamado la mariposa, y si lo piensas, para los hispanos tampoco se escucha muy amenazador, aquí preferí no meterme mucho con Gabriel, tengo otros fics donde es re malo, y otros donde es hasta buena persona, pero en este fic lo dejé en paz.

 **Bluewing** Hola gracias por el comentario, es maravilloso ver que te hubieras tomado tanto tiempo para contarme tus impresiones sobre el fic, deberás que muchas gracias. Sí, yo también he leído fics de Adrien y Marinette Akumatizados, siempre son Ladychance y Chatblanc, aprecio estos trabajos pero para ser honesta ya hay tanto de este tema que no sé que aporte nuevo hubiera podido traer al fandom con una historia de este tipo.

Si, Si, Si, tu me entiendes, eso es precisamente lo que quería mostrar, el conflicto de Marinette , Chat Noir y un poco fue poner a Marinette a tomar decisión, o bien quedaba enfadada con Adrien para toda la vida, o lo perdonaba porque así es en las relaciones, o lo superas, o lo terminas, el intermedio nunca funciona. Respecto al Marichat, si, la verdad es que cuando comencé este fic estaba en un periodo obsesivo con el marichat supongo que me gusta que es la faceta más honesta de esta relación, aunque ahora estoy en una fase Adrienette.

Respecto a Chloe, si quería que esta vez no fuera la mala unidimensional, aunque ahora con el anuncio que se hizo respecto al miraculous de abeja creo que va a ser bien interesante ver como lo manejan. Yo tampoco puedo odiarla, no puedo con Volpina es diferente, ella es realmente una mala con intención, de esas inteligentes, realmente peligrosas, una mala de verdad, pero la pobre Chloe es una niña mimada, tan egoísta, con el cerebro lleno de aire que no sé, no se puede odiar, yo no he podido.

Lamento tanto haber dejado esto en suspenso, tuve un año, no diría terrible, porque fue muy bueno, pero si muy ocupado llegó un punto que salía todos los días a las seis y media de la mañana y llegaba a las once de la noche y sábados para hacer trabajos de la universidad, pero tienes razón los reviews son tan importantes para nosotros así sean chiquiticos, así sean un hola.

 **Auri Lovegood** : Gracias por el comentario, no, no se quedó a medias, me faltaba tan poquito para terminarlo.

 **Sameht:** Hola gracias por comentar, ya termino, espero que te haya gustado el final.

 **Mary:** Gracias por el comentario, Dios TT_TT….. lo he dicho tantas veces pero es toda la verad, lamento tanto la demora. TT_TT.

 **Guest:** Gracias por acordarte de este fic, y por tu comentario, lamento la larga espera, finalmente lo terminé.

 **Maritaconsuelor:** Hola gracias por el review, me temo que en este Nathaniel no tiene tanto protagonismo, tengo otros en los que sí lo tiene, pero para ser honesta necesito que tenga más escenas en la serie, no tengo mucho de donde caracterizarlo, solo un par de episodios, me hace falta para sacarle como se dice "la sustancia " a este personaje. Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, yo también soy débil por ver a Adrien sufrir de vez en cuando, jejeje.

 **Lunasofia** : ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento la demora, espero que te agrade el final.

 **Midori ouji:** gracias por el comentario, siento haberme demorado tanto, pero finalmente lo hice, finalmente lo acabé.

 **L.T.A.15:** Gracias por el comentario, este tipo de reviews son los que más me llenan de vergüenza, soy taaaan mala propietaria de fic, lamento haber dejado esto sin actualizar tanto tiempo.

 **Anniemrnt:** Lamento la demora, en serio, me alegra escuchar que para alguien este fic es "ese" fic que lo deja a uno todo el día leyendo y simplemente no puedes parar.

 **Andrecerezo** : Hola, gracias por el comentario, como a todos los demás, me temo que te debo una gran disculpa.

 **Sameht:** supongo que eres el mismo Sameht, nuevamente lamento la larga espera.

 **Night fury 91:** Si, si, si, bienvenida al fandom de Miraculous, únete a nosotros somos un fandom grande, pero no tenemos tantas locuras como en otros, me encanta que este fandom siga creciendo, eso significa que la serie es muy popular.

 **Princesssakura13** : lo sientooooooo realmente lo siento siento la larga espera, gracias por comentar.

 **Jafar 2000** : Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que sea tu favorito, lo comencé cuando el fandom era joven e inocente, apenas éramos como tres gatos haciendo fics, pero ya somos muchos :D

 **Su79:** gracias por el comentario, me alegra que haya gustado tanto la historia, espero que el final le haga justicia al fic.

 **Guest:** lo lamentooooo TT_TT me demoré mucho , gracias por dejar tu comentario.

 **GabiiOuiji** : otra vez lo siento TT_TT nooo no lo dejé abandonado simplemente he tenido mucho trabajo.


End file.
